Louder Than Silence
by Victorious-FutureFictions
Summary: Series1/3 Sequel to A Heart of a Million Pieces. FutureFiction: My heart had died. Everything I have come to love has been taken away from me. I can't take this. Why this? Why her? I can't go on without her. She was everything to me, my life, my love and now she's gone; forever.
1. Tonight Should Be Fun

**IMPORTANT NEW READERS: This is a sequel to _A Heart of a Million Pieces_, which is another sequel to An Undefeated battle. I suggest you guys read those before hitting up this story, but if you don't you might be a little confused.**

**Anyways thanks to all my followers since _An Undefeated Battle_, you guys are awesome. I did make a sequel just for you guys! SO please enjoy! REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Until Now…_

**[Stallone's POV]**

"Okay we are not living here, this place looks ew!" Evelyn said as she peaked through the small apartment.

"Well after the walls are painted, and the new floor is put down, it will look more appealing." The owner of the apartments stated.

"Baby, I don't know what you are expecting. We can't afford an out of a magazine apartment. This will be fine, and it's only 350 a month with our school discount. It's the best we will ever find, especially in L.A. I don't see why we can't just live on campus."

"Okay and what's the odds on us having the same dorm?" Evelyn crossed her arms.

"You can request who you want to room with Ev."

"They will split us up."

"So, all you have to do is switch rooms with whoever I'm rooming with or vice versa. It's not that big of a deal babe. It's the best choice."

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the apartment as I turned to the lady. "We'll get back to you. Thanks."

It's been a struggle trying to figure out how we are going to get out of our parents house. I was forced to get a job as well as Evelyn, so we could have money for rent whenever we found a place. We both applied and got accepted into California State University and she is so against staying on campus for whatever reasons, but it looks like this will be our cheapest option.

"So?" I lifted a brow as we were heading down the interstate.

"So what?"

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

She gave a small sigh. "It's whatever. I guess whatever is cheaper."

"Campus isn't that bad baby." I said as I reached over and grabbed her hand.

She glanced at our connected hands but still held a frown. "I just don't like campuses. It's like you're at school 24 7. I want to get away, like have our own place. No rules and regulations you know?" She squeezed my hand.

"Ev we're still young. We'll have forever to do that, but for now we need to stay on campus. It's the best thing okay?"

She glance up and me and smiled. "Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too Prettyface."

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"Alright everyone welcome, welcome. Take a seat anywhere you like."

I dropped my butt in a chair closest to the door as my bag hit the floor. Today was the first day of my junior year at Hollywood Arts. I never planned on coming to this school but Sunshine begged and begged for me to come audition with her a couple of years ago. I didn't think I would make it, but apparently my acting skills are "_outrageously great._" I never acted before that audition day, and I never knew I held the talent. Sunshine was also in for acting. Her acting skills are above charts. The girl can change her whole entire self within a matter of seconds and it didn't take the judges 1 minute of her audition to accept her in.

"Alright less talented children, my name is Ms. Vega and I'll be the best teacher that you'll ever have forever."

I scrunched my eyes and glanced up at the familiar voice and my eyes widened.

"Trina!?"

"Oh hey there baby niece."

"What are you doing here!?"

"Being the best teacher well of course! Now stop interrupting me." She turned back to the class.

"As I was saying, my name is Ms. Vega, but you guys can call me Ms. Beautiful, or Ms. Awesome, or Ms. Gorgeous whatever pops up in your pretty little minds." She chuckled.

"How about Ms. Conceded?" A girl raised her hand and said.

I watched as Trina frowned. "How about you shut up now Now class welcome to Acting 101. Today is the first day so I will let you guys know about me. I have been extremely talented since the day I was born. I can sing, dance, act, you name it, I'm the master at it.."

_Oh my god!_

"…I have a daughter named Bailey. Some of you may know her, but if you don't then I can see why. She doesn't talk to too many. I decided to teach because I have so much talent to share with the world, and what better way of sharing that talent than by teaching it? By the end of the semester all of you guys should be stars as my talent should rub off on each and every one of you." She smiled.

I quickly pulled out my phone.

Me: Bailey what the hell is your mom doing as my teacher!?

It didn't take long to get a reply.

Bailey: Haha! You're in her class! Sucks for you!

Me: Why is she teaching!? Who even offered her a job!?

Bailey: She claims she has so much "talent" she needed to let some of it out. So she decided to teach. And I have no idea who offered the job. Hollywood Arts must be desperate. Good Luck!

"Shiloh put your phone away! Can't you see I'm talking here! Rude!"

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket.

_This is going to be a long semester_

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"Tori where's my-"

I turned around to see her standing with my shoes held out for me.

"Thanks babe." I grabbed the shoes from here and slipped them on. "Do I look professional?" I held out my arms.

"You look sophisticated."

I rolled my eyes playfully. Today I had an interview with the acting agency Beck works for. He said they are looking for new agents and I'm going to try to steal the spot.

"Alright, are you alright? You need anything while I'm out?"

I watched as she shook her head no. She took a step closer to me giving me a peck on the lips. "Good luck babe."

I smiled before turned to leave.

_I'll definitely be coming back with a new job._

* * *

**[Roxy's POV]**

"Ahh c'mon!"

"Sorry ma'am but we don't take credit cards here."

"How is a girl supposed to eat!?"

"Calm the fuck down Roxy." Jaylen said as she pulled out cash. "You owe me baby girl." She gave me an evil eye as she handed the money to the cashier.

"Okay that will be just a few minutes." The cashier said as she handed Jaylen back her change.

We took a seat in the corner of the small pizza parlor.

**New Text**

I glanced down at my phone.

"Who texted you? "

_**Sender: Michael **_

I smiled. "My babessssss."

Jaylen rolled her eyes. "You guys are sickening."

"Don't hate Jaylen because you are a sad and lonely individual."

"Fuck you hoe. Mr. Right will come along eventually."

"yeah mmhmm."

Michael: What you up to baby?

Me: Just grabbing some pizza with Jay. Wassup with you?

Michael: Nothin' much. Chillin' with Statige. Y'all wanna go out tonight?"

Me: But it's Monday? Go where?

Michael: Karaoke. The place is always live, no matter what day; yall down?

"Hey Jay you want to go to Karaoke Dokie tonight with Mike and Statige?"

"The fuck? It's Monday. It's lames night."

"I'm taking that as a yes."

Me: We're down. What time?

Michael: 7:00 see yall there.

Me: K. Love you.

Michael: Love you 2 babe.

I smiled as I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"So you expect me to go to Karaoke with just you Michael and Statige? SIke! Call Stallone and tell her to show her face tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "You call her!"

"I bought the pizza."

"I have to pay you back!"

"Just call her!" She yelled.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes as pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

"Speak."

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing why?"

"Want to go to Karaoke tonight?"

"With you? Just you and Michael? Hell no." She spat.

"No! With Jaylen and Statige too!"

"Isn't today Monday? What the hell goes on on a Monday night?"

"Dude are you going to come or what?"

"Yeah, I guess. What time?"

"7."

"Yo Ima call Dyzelle and Daren and tell them to come to."

"K."

With that the line went dead.

"Doesn't anybody ever say by anymore?" I stated as I shoved my phone back into my pocket once more.

"So is she coming?" Jaylen said as she walked back to the table with our pizza.

"Yep."

"Great another boring night with all you lames I labeled as friends. How exciting."

I rolled my eyes.

_Tonight should be fun._

* * *

**[Dyzelle's POV]**

"Dude you suck move." I said as I pushed my twin brother Daren aside so I could show off my basketball skills.

I shot a three pointer and it was perfect net. I turned and gave Daren a smile.

"Pure luck." He said as she grabbed the ball and tried the same shot but missed. I snatched the ball back and shot the three pointer once again, and again it was a perfect shot.

"Seems luck always has my side if that's the case." I winked at him as I made my way back inside the house.

"Hey Dyzelle, perfect timing; tell me how this taste." My dad said as he stuffed a spoon full of homemade ice-cream into my mouth.

"Mmmm, that's really good."

He smiled. "Hey where's Daren?"

"Still outside; defeated."

"Whoop his ass is basketball?"

"You already know."

He laughed.

So my name is Dyzelle Love Harris. I'm 18 years young and I also have twin brother, which is of course the same age as me. My parent's hold the names of Andre and Haven Harris. I mean my family isn't exciting, but it isn't boring. We always have something going on and as of right now we just moved into a new house right in Hollywood. We use to live in San Diego but my dad was tired of having to drive back and forth from San Diego to Hollywood because of his job. So he just decided to move here in which I'm totally cool with because the people in San Diego weren't all that fun and it seems here these people are off the wall.

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

"Hello, hello?" I answered.

"Hey Dyzelle yall busy tonight?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Karaoke. 7. Show."

I laughed. "Okay Stallone. I'll see what Daren wants to do and if I don't show up, then…yeah."

"Ok see you then, maybe."

"Bye."

_Hmmmm Karaoke…I'm down._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW please it only takes a few seconds. Reviews on the first chapter are the most important to me. It lets me know if I should continue or not! so please review!**


	2. Well That Went Well

**Hey by the way people Dyzelle, Andre's child, is a girl! Not a boy!** :)

**And I have 12 followers and 5 reviews! Review you silent people! You guys are the one's who begged about doing a sequel! =-D**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Well That Went Well_

**[Shiloh's POV]**

**DING, DING, DING**

_Finally_ I thought as I stood up from my desk and started to head for the door until I felt an arm grab me gently. I turned to see a tall guy which I think goes by the name of Cameron, but I wasn't for sure.

"Uh, hey." He smiled.

I lifted a brow. "Hi." I stated awkwardly.

"Hey I was just wondering if you know, you maybe…wanted to…you know…hang out sometimes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm already seeing someone." I gave an apologetic smile.

"Oh really? Well that sucks. I guess never-mind then." He smiled back and walked ahead of me out of the door.

This is the 9th time today I've been hit on and it's really starting to get on my nerves. I should wear a shirt saying **SORRY I'M TAKEN; KEEP WALKING **then I won't have to go through the 10 second process of turning people down and the sad thing about it is, it's only the first day of school!

I finally reached my locker and felt a tap on my shoulder. I instantly threw my head down. "I can't go on a date with you." I stated as I looked back up to my locker, not even taking a glance at who tapped me.

"Um I hope you wouldn't go on a date with me. I mean that would just be really awkward me being apart of your family and all."

I turned around to see Bailey standing there with her arms crossed and a lifted brow

"Oh hey." I stated as I finished throwing my things in my locker before I turned to her. "What's up?"

"Dude we only have one class together this year. Who the hell am I supposed to mess with now?"

"Let me see your schedule." She handed me her schedule and I took a glance over it before I handed it back.

"You got like all singing classes. I couldn't sing like that all day. I actually can't sing at all." I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. "Where's the little one?" She state referring to Sunshine.

I looked over Bailey's shoulder to see Sunshine talking to her teacher and jumping up and down with a huge smile.

I pointed as Bailey took a glance over her shoulder. She turned back to me. "Does that girl ever get sad? Like I mean does she have that emotion?"

I laughed. "She gets sad, just not very often." I stated as she skipped over to us.

"Hey you guys guess what!?" She clapped her hands.

"What?" Bailey and I both said in unison.

"My teacher is going to let me be his teacher ad since I already know all the material in my theater arts class! He said I can help him teach! That's so exciting!" She said as she threw her arms around my neck in which my hands automatically went around her waist. She placed a small kiss on my lips before she backed away. "I like this, when did you do this?" She said as she ran her hand through my hair admiring the dark green highlights.

"Jade did it last night. She kept begging me to do it for my first day of school, so I finally just let her."

"You should wear your hair the natural color. Stop dying it dark. Jade keeps on trying to make you like her. Be you. But it's still cute though." Sunshine said as she still ran her hand through my hair.

"I like it black." Bailey said as she popped her gum.

I mean I didn't really care about Jade always dying my hair and sometimes doing my makeup. I wanted to try it out myself at first, but then I started letting my hair get back to its natural brunette color, but for some reason Jade took over and dyes it for me when she dyes hers. She dyed Stallone's hair once to be a dark brown/dark burgundy color in which looked really nice on Stallone; so she now keeps her hair that color.

"I really don't care how it is. It's not important." I said as I pulled Sunshine back to me and ran my hands down the sides of her face. She gave a smile that revealed her deep dimples before closed the gap between us once more.

"Yeah I think I'm just going to ah-"

"-There you are!"

I pulled away from Sunshine as I heard the annoying voice yell from down the hall.

"Bailey why weren't you in class today! You are on my 3rd block schedule!" Trina yelled at her daughter. I watched as Bailey grabbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. It was bad enough that Trina was my aunt, now to have her as your mother working at your school….man I feel for Bailey.

"I changed my schedule." Bailey as she finally looked up at her mother.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I dude? Why wouldn't I?" Bailey turned back to me and Sunshine. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Let me get out of here." She said as she walked passed us.

"Wait there partner I'm not done with you!" Trina yelled as she ran after her daughter.

I laughed. "Am I taking you home?" I asked as Sunshine and I walked hand in hand toward the exit.

"Not today. My mom is picking me up. I have a doctor's appointment today."

I wrapped my arms around her for a hug once we reached outside. "Well alright, want me to wait with you."

"It wouldn't be necessary as my mom is right there." She smiled as she pointed to the car.

I took a quick glance at Cat before I turned my attention back to Sunshine. "Love you. See you later. I'll call you okay." I kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too Shi. See you." She waved as she walked over to her mom's car.

_God I love that girl._

* * *

**[Beck's POV]**

"Oh hey guys." I greeted my daughter and her friend Jaylen as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oooo whatchu cooking Mr. B, smells good."

"Um, if you call microwave dinners cooking….it's just some mac&cheese."

"Hey daddy we are going to Dokie tonight, just letting you know."

"Oh so now you just tell me things? No more asking?"

"Daddy I'm 18, that means grown."

"Oooo, you gon' take that Mr. B?" Jaylen lifted a brow.

I shot Jaylen a look before I turned back to my daughter. "So since you're grown, I guess you can get a job and start paying some bills around here." I lifted a brow.

I watched as she bit her bottom lip. "Okay well, I'm not that grown, but, I am grown enough to stop asking _daddy_ all of the time."

I smiled. "Alright. Hey uh, can I talk to you for a minute?" I glanced at Jaylen as a sign for her to leave in which she did get the picture.

"Alright, I'm leaving, I'm leaving." She said as she threw her hands up.

"What's up daddy?" She stood up and grabbed a cup from the cabinet before she made her way to the fridge.

I crossed my hands on the table I was sitting at. "So how are you and your mother?"

She shrugged as she took a sip of water. "Fine I guess. I don't talk to her much."

"And why don't you?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know. I guess we are just drifting apart." She said in more of a question form than a statement.

"Roxanna, that's not what I want to happen. I want you to still talk to your mother every now and then you know."

Ever since Yolanda and I split ways; I noticed that slowly Roxy had been slipping away from her too and that's not what I wanted to happen. When we first split up Yolanda and I fought over custody until she finally realized she couldn't care for Roxy and Mike by herself. She finally went ahead and let me take the kids while she got to see them every weekend. Still till this day I take Mike over to Yolanda's house every weekend, but Roxy doesn't tag along as much anymore. She went from going every weekend to every other week to 3 times a month, to once a month. I hate to see her slipping away from her mother and I can't help but knowing this is kind of my fault that Roxy is losing her mother.

She came and sat down at the table with me. "I do talk to her daddy. Why are you so concerned?"

"Because it seems you are slipping away. You only see her once a month. Do you even call her anymore Roxy? I know she misses you. Stop by over there sometimes. Talk to your mother."

She gave me a confused look. "Umm..okay, if that makes you happy daddy."

I sighed. "It's not about me. It's about you."

"Alright daddy." She took another sip of her drink. "So who's the lucky lady that you've been talking to?" She lifted a brow.

I was quite shocked that she even knew I was talking to someone. I've been keeping her on the downlow, because I didn't want to upset Mike or her that I am talking to someone. I don't know how they would react with me dating someone new. So I was just going to wait to tell them, which is kind of a dumb I idea.

"Oh, uh." I scratched the back of my head. "What makes you think I'm talking to someone?"

She slammed her empty cup on the table. "You are constantly on your phone texting and smiling. That's all the evidence I need to know that you are talking to someone."

"Fair enough. Uh, her name is Trina."

She scrunched her eyes. "That name sounds familiar? Do I know this Trina?"

"Maybe. She's Stallone's aunt."

She gasped. "Trina! Trina Vega!?"

I shook my head.

"Daddy are you insane!? That girl is so…..ugh!"

And she was right. Sometimes Trina could be _"ugh"_ but she doesn't act like that when she's with me. It's like the sweet side of her comes out, and I really like it. I ran into her at the grocery store about a month ago and we caught up with each other as we shopped. She was surprising listening to me as I spoke and even asked questions. Everything wasn't about her during our conversation, but when she talked to anyone else, her old self showed. I like the fact the she treats me different, and I can't lie, the girl is hot. Even hotter than she was in high school, not that I'm saying I was looking at her or anything, but it's true. I wanted to get to know her more so we exchanged phone numbers and texted all night. Next thing I know we were going on a few dates together and we even have one coming up this Friday. I believe Trina and I could maybe have something, but I don't know just yet. I haven't talked to Tori about it and I don't believe Trina has either, but we'll get around to it soon enough.

"I use to go to school with her when we were younger. I mean I know she can be really into herself sometimes, but we've been hitting it off good. I actually talked her into teaching at Hollywood Arts. She seems like she would be a great teacher."

"Daddyyyyyy! I meet that girl twice and both for only like a minute and I already can't stand her! Find someone new! Please!"

"Roxy give her a chance. She's a nice lady once you get to know her."

"If you like end up marrying her, I swear I'd kill myself." She said before she stood up and walked into the living room.

_Well that went well._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	3. It's Going to Be a Long Night

Chapter 3

_It's Going to Be a Long Night_

**[Sunshine's POV]**

"So how was the first day?" My mom asked as we made our way to the doctor's office.

I turned to her. "It was great! Guess what! My Theater Arts teacher is going to let me be his teacher ad! And me and Shiloh have like 5 classes together! This year is going to be great!"

My mom chuckled. "Well that sounds great!"

I glanced at the backseat which was surprisingly empty. "Where's Kulado?"

"Oh he stayed at home."

"With Evelyn?"

"No with his dad."

"You left him there by himself with him!?"

"He's fine Sunshine."

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat. I hated for Kulado to be left with our dad. The past 6 months our dad has become very addicted to drugs. Heroine & Cocaine to be exact, or really anything he can get his hands on. We found out about a year ago that he was a dealer. He sold it all, but now he has turned to it. My mom seems as if she doesn't even care. She comforts him and loves on him like he's doing the right thing. Sometimes she seems a little weird, and I can't help but think she is taking some of the drugs as well, but I can't bring my mind to believe that my mother would do something like that. It's just not her.

We finally pulled into the doctor's office and went inside.

"Name please?"

"Sunshine Read."

"What a beautiful name." The lady at the desk smiled as she typed in her computer. "Ah, here you are. Just sign in right here." She stated as she pointed to a clipboard.

"Okay the doctor should call you back shortly Ms. Sunshine." She smiled.

"Thanks."

I turned and walked over to an empty seat in the corner of the small waiting room and it didn't take long for me to be called back.

I stood up and glanced at my mother as she stayed seated. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, no. Go head. I'll be here went you get back."

I shrugged as I followed the doctor's assistant down the hall to the small room. She sat and asked me a few questions before she stood up and handed me a long gown that tied in the back to put on before she told me to strip to my bra and underwear. She left after stating the doctor will be in shortly.

I didn't wait long until the doctor came into the room with a huge smile on his face. Dr. Zeen has been my doctor since I could remember. He's been there for everything and even has a picture of me and him up in his office of when I was younger.

"How's my bright ray of Sunshine doing?" He smiled as he closed the door.

"I'm fine." I smiled back.

He took a seat in the small rolling chair as he placed a clipboard on the small papped counter I was sitting on.

"How's your family doing?" He asked as he scribbled things down on his clipboard.

"They are fine." I sort of lied.

"Well that's great. Today I just want to do a follow up on you. Just a small check up. Is there anything I should be concerned about before I get started?"

I thought for a moment. "Not really." I shrugged.

"Are you still taking your vitamins daily?"

"Yes sir."

"Alrightly lets just take a look."

He walked over to me and put the stethoscope my heart. "Take a deep breath."

He moved it to my ribs. "Another." He moved it again. "Another." He then moved the cold metal to my back and asked me to do the same thing.

He smiled as he put the stethoscope around his neck. Your lungs and heart sound absolutely great."

He took out a rubber hammer and hit my knees with them to check my reflexes which works like a charm.

He took his small light and checked my eyes, ears and throat before he stepped back and gave another warming smile.

"You are perfectly healthy Sunshine." He took a seat. "Would you like a flu vaccine today?"

I shook my head. "No, they just give you the flu."

He laughed as she scribbled more down on his clipboard. "Well Sunshine that's it. You're clear." He stood up in which I hopped down from the counter as well.

"Want a lollipop?" He lifted a brow and chuckled at the small insider we held from when I was younger and cried my eyes out until I got a lollipop one day.

"Sure!" I smiled.

He pointed to a small box behind me and I turned to get one.

"Sunshine." He said in a concerned voice as I turned back around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Turn around for a moment."

I turned back around towards the box and he pulled the sleeve of the back of the gown over slightly. I felt him push on my upper shoulder. "Does that hurt?"

"No." I stated as I shook my head.

"Can you lay down here on your stomach for me real quick."

"Um okay." I did as I was told and he gently untied the top of the back of the gown and started to rub his hand over my back gently with his eyes studying hard.

"Sit up a moment."

I sat up and watched as he took my arm and scanned it and then did the same with the other. He then moved to my legs and scanned both of those in the same way.

"Can you please remove the gown real quick. I need to check your stomach."

I removed the gown and he had me lay back down. He scanned over my stomach carefully and ten gave a sigh, almost like a sigh of relief as he told me to sit back up and put my gown back on.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I slipped back into the gown.

"You're fine. If you start to get any headaches or you start to feel sick or just anything out of the normal, make sure you come back Sunshine okay. You know how important your health is."

I nodded. "I will."

"Alright tell the family I said hello and you are all ready to go once you have your clothes back on."

"Thanks Zeen."

He gave me a small hug then exited the room.

_I love doctors._

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"I'm home!" I yelled out as I walked into the house and slammed the door behind me.

"Stop slamming my doors!" I heard Jade yell from upstairs and I rolled my eyes playfully.

I looked up and saw her stomping down the stairs with a mad face stuck on her face. "Aww did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bedddd?" I mocked.

She shot me a look as she flopped down on the couch. "How was the first day?" She asked as she looked over at me.

I came and sat down beside her. "It was nice. Same as every year."

"You like your classes?"

"Yes I actually-Jade!" I scream as I remembered who my last block teacher was.

"What!" She screamed back as she sat up like the sky was falling.

"Oh I didn't mean to startle you." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes and sat back again.

"What Jade!?" Tori screamed from upstairs.

"Nobody called you!" She screamed back.

"You got the flu!? I told you to get that flu shot last week! You aren't sleeping in here! I don't want it!" Tori screamed back.

"What?" Jade laughed. "Tori shut the hell up!"

"I need to man up!?"

Jade turned all the way around just so she could shout upstairs. "Shut the hell up!"

"That's not nice! You still aren't sleeping in here tonight!"

Jade turned back around and shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what was the sudden outburst for?"

"Oh yeah! Guess who my teacher is!?"

"Ummmmmmmm." I watched as Jade's expression went completely blank as she chewed on her gum. She turned to me.

I lifted a brow.

"Oh yeah I was guessing something." She said as she looked up as if to really be thinking. "What am I guessing again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Trina is my teacher!"

"Trina? Vega!"

"What! I thought we agreed for you to never call me that again!" Tori shouted from upstairs.

"Yeah hear that loud and clear." Jade said under her breath, but ignored Tori's comment.

"Yes! Trina Vega!" I shouted to her.

She laughed.

"What? That's not funny!"

"Trina! Teaching at a school full of real talented people! Yes that is hilarious!"

"What's funny?" Tori said as she walked down the stairs.

"Trina is one of my teachers this year." I stated.

"My Trina?"

"Yes!"

"A teacher!?"

"yes!"

"At Hollywood Arts!" Jade added as she still laughed historically.

Tori rolled her eyes. "How was the first day?" She smiled.

"Oh it was great!"

Jade stopped laughing. "That's not the answer I got?" Jade sounded offended.

"Well first come first served."

"What?" They both said in unison.

I shook it off. "Anyways, hey did you get that job you were so focused on?"

She gave a huge mad face as Tori gave a comforting smile.

"No she didn't get it." Tori said as she placed herself on Jade's lap.

"Awh why not?"

"They said I was too _disturbing_. Whatever that meant."

Tori rubbed her hand down Jade's face. "Maybe if you were a tad bit more friendly, you would've gotten it." She said as she leaned in and place a small kiss on Jade's lips in which Jade responded quickly by jabbing her tongue into Tori's mouth.

"Alright I think I've seen enough of _that."_I pointed as I stood up and started up the stairs before I turned and added, "I thought Jade had the flu. Now you're swallowing her?" I stated sarcastically as I watched Tori pull away from Jade so quick she almost fell but Jade caught her.

"Oh god! Now I'm gonna be sick! "She yelled.

"Shut up." Jade quickly pulled her back into their kiss.

I shook my head.

_The story of my life._

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

_I know you've been hurt by someone else_

_I can tell by the way you carry yourself_

_If you let me, here's what I'll do_

_I'll take care of you_

_I've loved and I've lost_

Karaoke wasn't you what call packed, but it was a decent amount of people inside. Mondays were usually I guess slow mix night because all they have been singing is low soft _I love you songs_ all night.

"Soooo guys, check it out." Dyzelle held up her new phone in which Statige grabbed instantly.

"Whoa is this the new Pearphone 7!?"

"Yes it is." She smiled.

"I heard it can text better." Michael smiled as he held his arm draped over Roxy's shoulder.

"Let's go sing!" Roxy tugged on Jaylen's arm.

"Yeah, no. I'm more of the hype type and as you can see this is boring slow ass lames night."

Roxy turned to me. "Sing with me pleaseeee?"

"I really don't-" The sound of a familiar voice stopped me at mid-sentence as I glanced over at the stage.

_When I think of how life use to be always walking in the shadows_

_Then I look at what you've given me_

_I feel like dancing on my tip toes_

_I must say everyday I wake and realize your by my side_

_I know I'm truly blessed_

_Blessed for everything you've given me_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you shown_

_Do my best, with everything that's in me_

_Blessed to make sure you never go_

_There are times that I test your faith_

_Til you think you might surrender_

_Baby I'm, I'm not afraid to say, that my hopes were going slender_

_You walked by in the nick of time_

_Looking like an answered prayer_

_You know I'm truly blessed _

_Blessed for everything you've given me_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you shown_

_Do my best, with everything that's in me_

_Blessed to make sure you never go_

I watched as Evelyn smiled at me from the stage as the music went on, but she didn't keep singing; she just held the mic with that smile. That beautiful smile.

She finally handed the mic back to the DJ as she walked off the stage back to where she slipped away from me without me even noticing. She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you." She said as she titled her forehead onto mine.

"I love you too, thank you."

"awwwwww!" Roxy yelled out.

"Shut the hell up Roxy." Jaylen spat.

"Oh did I mess up the moment?"

"No." I laughed as me and Evelyn sat back down.

"How's Shiloh?" Daren asked as he took a sip of his drink.

I lifted a brow as to why he cared. "Um, she's fine."

"Cool."

**RING, RING, RING**

"Hello?" Evelyn said in a sweet tone. "What Sunshine calm down, I can't understa-….He did what!?...What!? I'm on the way."

"C'mon we have to go." Evelyn said as she grabbed my hand and drug me from the table.

"To where, what happened?"

"My dad." She said almost in tears.

"Your dad what?"

"He's fighting my mom."

"Again!" I screamed.

"Please we have to hurry." She jumped in the passenger's side of my car as I jumped in the driver's seat.

As much as I hated Evelyn's parent's I had to be there for her, especially for her mom. Her dad would come home either high or drunk or whatever he's fucked up on and take shit out on her mom. Cat is so fucking fragile and I hate to see her hurt, but I still don't like that bitch. So it's always debate on whether or not I actually want to go to help her mom or go just because Evelyn needs me there.

_It's going to be a long night._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review pleaseee! :)**


	4. Unlikely to Happen

Chapter 4

_Unlikely to Happen_

**[Beck's & Trina's Text]**

Beck: Hey what's up?

Trina: Hey, hey…how's it going?

Beck: Fine, how are things going with you, with teaching and everything?

Trina: Oh I will have to say it great. The kids just love me! I mean but who wouldn't?

Beck: Well that's really great.

Trina: Of course it is. Uh…I don't think I ever thanked you for helping me get the job, so, thanks.

Beck: ;) No problem.

Trina: So are you busy tomorrow night?

Beck: Actually I am not.

Trina: Great, so….

Beck: Lol, you want to go out somewhere Trina?

Trina: Well since you asked…I guess I'm not busy or anything. I could go with you.

Beck: Eat?

Trina: That's fine.

Beck: 6:00?

Trina: That's fine too.

Beck: Okay. I'll be around at 6:00 to pick you up then.

Trina: Where are we going? Somewhere expensive? I mean I need to know how to dress.

Beck: Just dress casual.

Trina: Ahh, okay.

Beck: See you then.

Trina: Definitely.

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

"Dude what the hell!" Evelyn screamed at her dad as she pushed him away from striking her mother once more.

"You know what the fuck she did!? She flushed half of my shit!" Her dad yelled back.

"That's what you fucking deserve! Stop coming home with this mess daddy! Take this shit somewhere else!" Evelyn said as she picked up a bag of white powder and threw it at him.

"I make the money around here! I keep this house running! You aren't going to tell me to do shit!"

"You are barley even home! You just missed Kulado's birthday! You missed all of Sunshine's plays! You just missed your wife's anniversary! You missed my father, daughter dance! You missed having a family! Now you all of a sudden try to come home more often talking about you run shit! You don't run shit! Yes, you bring in money, but how to do make it? The money you bring in will end up getting you killed or in prison! Is that what you want!? Take your shit and get the hell out of here daddy!"

I watched as Evelyn walked over to her mother who held onto the side of her face where she had just been striked as we were walking in. She grabbed her hand and dragged her behind her upstairs as the front door slammed shut.

I was going to follow until I spotted Sunshine sitting in the corner beside the couch with her legs brought up to her stomach, her ears covered, and her head down covering her face with her legs.

I frowned as I walked over and sat down in front of her as I reached out and touched her with a soft hand.

She flinched but didn't look up.

"Sunshine it's okay it's me."

She looked up and looked relieved as she threw her arms around me and let tears fall from her eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked as I pulled her from me.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "He said he'll never hurt us, but he hurt my mom Stallone." She said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry okay. Where's Kulado?"

"He's asleep." She sniffed.

"Here stop crying." I wiped her eyes with my shirt and pulled her to a standing position. "Do you want me to call Shiloh?"

She shook her head. "No I'll be fine." She said as she fixed her clothes.

"Are you thirsty or anything? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head again. "No I'm just tired. I'm going to go to sleep. Thank you."

I watched as she lazily walked up the stairs with her head down. It hurts me to see somebody like Sunshine to go through something like this, but there's not much I can do for her.

_Things will get better for her, I know it._

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

"Mom why do you continue to put up with this?" I said as I wetted a rag with warm water and brought it softly to her red cheek.

"Evelyn you don't understand everything okay."

I sighed. "I would if you'd just tell me what is going on? You are holding back something? I'm not a baby anymore mom, you can talk to me you know. I'll listen."

She sighed as she took the rag from her face. "Everything's fine okay. I'm alright. You can go now. I'm going to shower."

I shook my head in disapproval before I exited the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and stood there for a little while just thinking of what why my mother would want to take up for my dad; why she continued to love him as much as she did after all the shit he has done. But no logical explanation could be found and all thoughts quickly disappeared as I watched my sister walk up the stairs with her head down.

"Sunshine are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head slowly as she made her way to me. "Can we run away?" She asked as she looked up at me with big chocolate puffy eyes. Her words hurt my heart because I knew she was serious about the question.

I grabbed her into a hug. "No we can't run away. Things will get better okay." I said as I wrapped my arms around her tighter and put my chin over her shoulder. The sleeve of her loose shirt fell down slightly and I quickly noticed the dark mark on her upper shoulder.

"What happen to you?" I said as I pulled the sleeve down more to get a better look.

She turned her head trying to look at what I was seeing. "What do you mean?"

"You have a big bruise right here." I said as I pushed on it softly.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember hitting myself."

"Does it hurt?"

"No…Oh! That's what Dr. Zeen must have been looking at when he asked me does something hurt. But no it doesn't."

I sighed as I fixed her sleeve. "Just know everything will be alright soon enough okay. Don't stress yourself about anything. I want you to stay focused at school and make sure that's your main priority, don't let anything get in the way. If there's anything you need, you come to me, don't go to dad, don't go to mom, come to me. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Go get some sleep. I don't want you being sleepy at school tomorrow. By the way, how was your first day?"

I watched as a smile appeared on her face. "Oh it was great! I get to be a teacher's ad in my Theater Arts class! And me and Shiloh have like almost every class together and I just know this year is going to be just awesome!"

I smiled at how bubbly she had gotten so quickly, like nothing ever happened.

"Sounds great. Get some sleep. See you tomorrow." With that she skipped off to her room.

I walked down the hall and opened Kulado's room door in which he was passed out on his bed still in his school clothes.

I sighed as I walked in and walked over to his dresser to pull out his pj's. I walked over to him and gently started to change his clothes, which was a breeze, as he is a heavy sleeper. He groaned a few times as I got him under his covers, but quickly went back to his soft snore. "Night." I said gently as I kissed him on the forehead. I gently walked back to the door and stood there for a moment as I watched him sleep before I flicked the light switch and closed the door gently behind me.

"What would they do without you?" Stallone whispered as she stood with a soft smile.

I sighed. "Things are just getting worst Stallone. It's like, I'm doing everything around here. Mom doesn't seem to give a flying fish anymore and you know my dad never really did. I have to do almost everything, I'm working, taking care of them, now making sure the light bill gets paid, because my parents just quit paying it, and we start school next week." I laid my head on Stallone's chest as her arms went all the way around my body.

"Everything will be okay Ev just hang in there. I'm here with you. You're not alone."

I smiled as I lifted up and met her lips.

_I don't know where I'd be without Stallone._

* * *

**[Bailey's POV]**

"Where's my Passion Perfume Bailey!" My mom yelled as I threw my head back on the couch.

"Dude I don't know!"

"Did you take it!?"

"No! Why do you need perfume at 10:30 pm anyways!? Go to bed!"

"Ugh even queens smell good when they're sleep! Now where is it!?" This time she came running from down the hall making her way in front of the t.v..

"Oh goodness please move!"

"No. Where's the perfume!?"

"I don't know!"

"You had it last!"

I scrunched my face. "I would never use that sad excuse of a perfume in my life!"

"That's why you don't have a boyfriend! It attracts men!"

_No she didn't._ "I'm sorry I don't sleep with every guy I meet at the store!"

"I haven't slept with him!" She defended herself.

"Yeah, yeah. How long are you and this Beck guy gonna last? A week? All you want is sex from him, move."

"No I don't. I really actually have feelings for him Bailey. I'm trying to find someone who loves me for me okay. And we need a man around the house."

"Yeah my dad maybe." I crossed my arms.

"Look Bailey, I'm sorry okay. We will find him one day."

"When is one day Trina?"

"Can you stop calling me that."

"No because you disgust me as a mother right now. You've been saying that crap since I was like 5. We still have yet to even look up his name on facebook. Oh right, that's because you don't even know his name!"

"Bailey I said-"

"-Whatever." I said calmly as I pushed the power button on the T.V.. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"I will find him for you Bailey. I promise."

I rolled my eyes as I walked down the hall into my room with a slam of my door.

My mom was nothing but a lie. She never tried to find my dad. She doesn't care. She just tells me that to give me hope, and it worked when I was a kid. But now I've realized she's just full of bullshit. I always wanted a father; a man in the house. I mean my mom always had guys in the house, but they didn't belong to me you know? Apparently my father is absolutely unknown. No name, no looks, no nothing, and that's the result of Trina deciding one day while she was in Las Vegas that she was going to get as drunk and as high as she wanted to, then go fuck a guy she just met, then come home. Next thing she knew she had a daughter. She said all she remembers about him is that he was an Indian man. Even I knew that, I mean that would explain why the fuck I came out 3 shades darker than her. She would always, and I mean always tell me we will find him. Never happened. Never will.

She keeps trying to fine me a new father and that shit never works either. She never keeps a guy more than 2 weeks and that's always. Apparently she thinks she's found the one with this Beck guy. I've seen him once and I have to admit the guy is very, very handsome, too much for Trina to go and fuck up. She really believes he is the one talking about they went to high school back in the day, saying she always knew he had feelings for her. I think it's bullshit. I won't believe anything until I still see him around next month.

_Which is very unlikely to happen._

* * *

__**Thanks for reading! Review! ;)**


	5. What Am I Going to do Now?

Chapter 5

_What Am I Going to do Now?_

**[Dyzelle's POV]**

"Just add the two integers together and what do you get?"

"Add the two who?" I lifted a brow. "There's letters in this MATH question, like when did this turn into a spelling test?"

My homeschool teacher laughed. "It's not. Here's I'll show you how it's done."

I sighed as she started to point out letters and numbers and a bunch of bull crap she knew good and well I didn't understand.

Ever since I was little I had a problem with letters and numbers, but my teachers didn't seem to be concerned until I was in the 3rd grade and still could not read. They gave me special test in which I guess I failed miserably and then they put me in what they like to call Special Education classes which was humiliating. My friends made fun of me all of the time. You know they called me dumb and slow and all those names, and when you're littler that shit hurts you know? But finally they found out I have what they call Dyslexia. I apparently don't see letters and numbers the way everyone else does and really I didn't really care. I didn't think it was that important when I was younger because I hated reading anyways, but I found out that being able to read and write is actually very important especially if your ass is living in America and trying to find a decent job. Anyways to make a long story short, my mama and my daddy end up just getting me a special teacher to homeschool me and I'm fine with that. My brother on the other hand is one of those smart ones, but he's not nerdy. He was going to a private school back in San Diego but when we moved here my dad urged him to try out for Hollywood Arts, some school for people who are talented or some bullshit. Anyways he put his rapping skills to the test and lucky for him he got in. I didn't even want to try out because I didn't want to humiliate myself if the teacher asked me to read something or write something on the board. Plus my talent is basketball, and they don't accept people there for a talent in sports so fuck 'em. I'll be on my way to a college after I graduate this senior year with this mess I'm doing at home, and be in the WNBA someday, and guess what? I don't have to read shit playing basketball! Middle fingers to all the bitches who made fun of me in elementary school while you're watching me on T.V.

"Alright well that's all for today Dyzelle. See you bright and early tomorrow."

I gave a fake smile as she left out of the front door.

"I hate school." I said to myself as I flopped down on the couch. I glance up at the time to see how long I still had the house to myself before my dad came home. And lucky me I had a _WHOLE_ 5 minutes.

I pulled out my phone.

**RING, RING, RING, RING,**

"Yessss?" Kilosama sang into the phone.

"Hey you still at school?"

"No my dad just picked me up. He literally made me sit in the backseat this time!"

I laughed. "The puppet took the front seat! Laugh my ass off!"

"Shut up! Look I have a lot of homework today I'll get back to you later."

"Yeah whatever, tell Miracle I said what's up."

"No." With that she hung up.

I sighed as I threw my phone onto the couch beside me.

Kilo, her sister Miracle and I have been friends for quite a while. She lives out in San Diego not far from where we use to live and I miss them like hell. I mean who wouldn't miss their best friends? My dad and their dad Robert are real close and to my knowledge have been for quite a long time. I'm just mad that now I have to hang out with this whole new group of friends I'm not just use to. I mean yeah I know Stallone and them and stuff, but it's not the same as my old clique, but it's okay I guess. I mean I don't have a choice. I'm lucky to even have friends over here. So bless me.

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

I lazily reached over and turned off my alarm clock which read 5:30am.

I stretched as I grabbed my phone off my night stand.

Me: Good Morning, Love.

_**Message Sent**_

I yawned as I threw my legs over my bed and scooted to the floor. Once I was in the hall I went to Kulado's room to wake him up as I pulled out an outfit for him to wear for the day. "Go shower and I'll fix your hair when you get out." I said to him as I exited the room. I was debating whether or not I should cut his hair, because I was tired of dealing with it. He wore it shoulder length and its actually pretty nice, but dang it's work to keep it that way.

I made my way down to Sunshine's room and knocked on her door.

"Sunshine you awake?"

"Yes!" She yelled back.

"Have you showered?"

"No!"

"Have you eaten?"

"No!"

"Alright."

I yawned again as I made my way to my parents room and opened the door. I looked around the room before my eyes made their way to scan the bed in which was empty.

"Mom?" I yelled out but got no answer.

I turned and made my way downstairs into the kitchen which was empty as well.

"Mom!" I yelled again and again I got no answer.

I looked out of the window to see her car was nowhere in sight.

_No the hell she didn't leave!_

I ran back upstairs and grabbed my phone.

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

"Hello?" She said quickly.

"Mom, where are you?"

"Oh I, um, I'm out, with, watching the sun rise."

"What?"

"Yeah, I really have to go Evelyn."

"Dude you have to take Kulado to school!? You know! Your son!"

"Oh. Can you do it please?"

"Mom I can't I have-"

"-Thank you so much Evelyn. I love you so much! I'll buy you candy! Byeeeee!" She said in a giggly voice and hung up.

I wanted to scream but controlled myself.

**New Text Message**

_**Sender: PrettyFace**_

PrettyFace: Good Morning to you.

I sighed as I sat down at the kitchen table.

Me: Baby I'm going to lose my job.

PrettyFace: What why?

Me: Because my mom decided she is going to disappear again this morning. I was already late yesterday because I had to take Kulado to school and I had to leave early to pick him up, and now she did it again. I can't make Sunshine take him because she has to be at school herself. I just don't know what has gotten into my mom. She's losing herself.

PrettyFace: I'll take him to school.

Me: No baby, that's not what I'm asking. You have to be at work.

PrettyFace: I'll be there in 10.

Me: Stallone no! I don't want you to get in trouble at work because of me!

PrettyFace: It's not you. And I don't really care. They love me at work, he's not going to fire me. I'll see you soon.

Me: Stallone, I can't have you do that. I got this.

PrettyFace: in 10.

I sighed knowing I wasn't about to win this and gave up as I put my phone on the counter.

I pulled out Kulado's lunchbox and prepared his special food for his lunch since he was allergic to most. I then pulled out a pan and some eggs and started to prepare breakfast.

Soon Kulado came running downstairs with some type of toy that made way too much noise for the morning.

"Put that away, here eat." I said as I placed a plate of fruit, scrambled eggs, and wheat toast in front of him.

I glanced at his hair which I saw was neatly done. "Who did your hair?"

"Sunshine, and I can't eat this Evelyn." He said as he pointed to the eggs.

My eyes got wide as I forgotten he was allergic. I was supposed to take the yolk out. "Oh I'm so sorry, I totally forgot. Here just eat the other-"

"-Evelyn! The water is off!" Sunshine yelled from upstairs.

"What?" I said to myself as I went to turn on the sink and only a little water came out before it went completely empty. "No, no, no." I slammed my fist on the counter as my other hand went to my face. Of course my parents didn't pay the water bill. Why would they?

The door opening and closing got my attention as Stallone walked into the kitchen. "You should consider locking your door." She said with a smile.

"Yoooo Kuladoooo! Give me some." She put her fist out for him to give her a fist bump in which he laughed and complied.

She laughed as well but quickly turned silent when she saw my face and the small tears that escaped my eyes.

"Ev, baby, what's wrong?"

She walked over and grabbed me into a hug. "Hey Kulado go see what cartoon is on this early. Take your plate." Stallone said in which Kulado smiled happily and ran to the living room with his half eaten breakfast.

"What happened Evelyn?" Stallone held my face in her hands.

"The water's off." I whispered.

"What!? Dude what the hell is wrong with-" She shook her head. "I'll pay it."

"Stallone, you can't."

"Look you got the lights, I got the water. It's fine."

"But you are saving to get Jade a piano. Don't waste it on me."

"Jade can wait. She doesn't know anything about it. So what does she have to lose? Plus this is more important. I got you." With that she gave me a small kiss before she called Kulado to get his backpack and shoes on.

"I was in the middle of a shower." Sunshine said as she walked down the stairs with her hair wet and soapy and her body wrapped in a towel.

Stallone chuckled.

"Sunshine, you're going to be late." I said as I opened the fridge and pulled out one of the many water bottles we had.

"Here use this. Make it last because you can't use anymore."

She shook her head and ran back upstairs.

"Okay Stallone thank you so, so, so much. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"You don't have to. You being here is already making up for it." She said as she pulled me into a quick kiss.

"Don't worry about anything." She turned to Kulado. "You ready little buddy, you're riding with me."

I handed him his lunchbox and watched as he grabbed the small loud making toy before he skipped into the living room waiting for Stallone.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye. Thank you again so much. I love you.

"It's my job. I love you too."

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"Ow!" I jumped as the curling iron burned my ear.

"Oh sorry." Jade said as she finished unraveling a strand of my hair and then moved to another.

"So how is Sunshine doing?"

"She's fine." I said pulling out my phone to make sure I didn't miss anything from her in which I didn't so I decided to text her.

Me: Hey Sunshine, Morning!

I immediately got a text back.

Sunny: Our water if off!

Me: What why?

Sunny: Because my parents are idiots!

"Apparently Sunshine's water is turned off." I said to Jade as I continued to text.

Me: Dude what the hell is up with your parents these days?

"What her water is off? Why?" Jade stated irately.

"Uh, because I guess they didn't pay the bill."

"Wasn't her lights just out last month?"

"Yep."

"Dude what the hell?" Jade said as she finished off the last of my spiral curls.

"I know right."

Jade sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Me and Tori will have to get in contact with Cat and see why the fuck she's not paying her bills when she has 3 kids in the house, that's just not acceptable."

She ran her hands through my hair and then reached into the drawer and pulled out some eye liner. She quickly pulled her hair back in a ponytail and then opened the top of the eye liner.

"Open." She patted my leg so I would open them up so she could slide herself between getting closer access to my face.

"Back." I tilted my head back as she put one hand on my eye lid holding it the way she wanted as she applied the eye liner.

Why Jade was so into doing my hair and make-up I will never know. I would ask and she would just be like "Because" and that was all the answer I got. So whatever. It saves me energy.

"Dude stop breathing all over my face." I teased.

She blew harder then blew my face with her mouth in which I blew back as I covered my face. She laughed. "Stop playing you're going to make yourself late." She said as she removed my hands from covering my face so she could finish.

"So have you done anything nice for Sunshine lately?"

"Huh?"

"Like, have you done anything nice for her?"

"As in hold her backpack for her type of thing?"

She laughed. "No not quite. Shiloh in the relationship you are in, you are kind of like me; the person in charge. Am I correct?"

I shrugged and nodded. "Yea I guess."

"Yes." She corrected me. "And you holding that part in your relationship, sometimes you may want to step up; and go out of the way for her."

"Don't think I'm following you." I stated as I put my head back down when she backed away. She put the make-up on the sink and took a seat on it in front of me.

"I'm saying you should go that extra mile sometimes. Yes maybe hold her backpack, hold doors open for her, make sure she's always first, and you're second. Take her out sometimes; maybe to eat, somewhere nice. Take her to the beach, write her something sweet, buy her something that you know will mean something to her; do things she likes. And Shiloh.." She paused as she hopped off the sink and turned to face herself in the mirror.

"Yes?"

She turned back around to me. "Don't freak out because I'm saying this, but I know you guys have sex, and I'm just saying, one of these days instead of just having sex, you know, turn it into love. Instead of just trying to get each other off, make a night all about her. Show love to every inch of her body."

I nodded.

"I'm telling you this because it's your job Shiloh; like it's mine with your mother. It's just important that you know this. I've been meaning to talk to you a long time ago but never got the chance. So there." She shrugged.

"Thanks Jade."

She walked over and put a small amount of mascara on my eyes before she backed away again. "Alright all done." She put the make-up away and looked at me through the mirror as I smiled at myself.

She sighed. "You are so grown now. Like what happened to my little girl, who use to put my hair in pig tails and do my make-up?"

"Ummm Jade? You okay? Need a tissue?" I teased as she gave a sad smile. She hates mushy stuff so the moment was very awkward.

She smiled as she gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm fine. I'm finished. You can go now."

I gave another smile before I left the bathroom and went into my room to grab my bag and whatever else I thought I would need for school.

I jogged down the stairs and grabbed my keys from the stand. "Tori?" I yelled out.

"Are you gone Shiloh?" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes!"

"Alright. Have a good day! Love you! "

"Love you too!"

I smiled as I made my way to my car thinking about what Jade had just told me.

_Make love…..I can do that._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! :)**


	6. Anything For a Feeling

Chapter 6

_Anything For a Feeling_

**[Evelyn's POV]**

"This is the fourth time Evelyn."

"I know. I'm so sorry Mark. You see my mom is just-"

"-Save it Evelyn. I can't run a store if I have you coming in late or leaving early like this every day. If you were running a store and you had your employee's on schedule and they didn't show up, what happens?"

I looked down. "Everything's screwed."

"Exactly. And this is the fourth time. I couldn't even get anyone to come in this morning. We are running behind. In your interview you said you are a very punctual person and you still have yet to live up to that promise. I'm sorry, but if this happens again, Evelyn I'm going to have to let you go. Understood?"

I nodded.

"Alright then, go get your apron. We are busy today."

I sighed as I walked to the back. Even though Stallone took Kulado to school today I still ended up late trying to take a shower with water bottles after I got Sunshine out of the house in which she was running late also. Things are going downhill way to quickly and I can only fix so many things so fast.

_I'm definitely going to get fired._

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"I think not." Bailey said as she pushed Daren's hand away from her food.

"I just wanted a pickle."

"Go buy you one then!" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm so tireddddd!" Sunshine wined as she dropped her head on the lunch table.

"Did you not get any sleep?" I asked as I pulled her back up.

"No I did. I'm just, still tired though."

"Drink an energy drink." Daren offered.

"Those things are full of sugar and empty calories, and then they make you crash." She stated as she leaned on her arm to hold her head up.

"Well." Daren said offended.

"Dude don't you have any senior friends that you hang out with?" Bailey asked as she stuffed her face with fries.

He nodded. "Yeah, but, you know. I like you guys." He said staring straight at me and smiling.

I instantly felt an arm go around me and a finger turning my head as I met soft lips for a brief moment. I watched as Sunshine turned to Daren and gave him a small mug before she turned to Bailey as she removed her arm. "So how's it being here with your mom?" She giggled.

Bailey rolled her eyes so hard I knew for a fact she had seen her brain. "I'm dying slowly, but sure as hell not softly."

I laugh. "Well it could be worse Bailey." I said as I grabbed Sunshine's hand in mine.

"Yeah, could it Shiloh? I mean really, could it?"

I shrugged. "Probably not."

**DING, DING, DING**

"Here we go." Bailey said as she stood up and walked away.

"I'll catch you later babe." I said as I place a small kiss on Sunshine's cheek as we stood up.

"Kk. See you."

I picked up what was left of my trash before I felt a gentle hand on my back.

"Yes?" I said as I turned around to see Daren who had made his way behind me without me even seeing.

"Hey Shiloh, how are things?"

I crossed my arms. "Fine?" I said as I turned to make my way to class in which he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What Daren?"

"So are you and Sunshine, you know. Actually together, together? Or is it just a mess around thing?"

"We are together, Daren and you know that." I heard Sunshine say as she approached him from behind and walked over to me out f nowhere. She grabbed my hand and started to pull me back into the building. "So back off." She added, rather sharply.

"Okay sorry. I didn't know if it was a serious thing!" He yelled.

"Mess with my girl and I'll show you a serious thing!" She yelled back.

She rolled her eyes once we were inside. "Dude what are you a dick magnet?"

I looked at her wide eyed because Sunshine never really uses such language. She usually sugar coats everything.

"Uh, um, no."

"Well it sure seems like it." She giggled.

**DING, DING, DING**

"Oh we are going be late. "I'll see you later." She said as she sped off to class.

"You two."

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

"Sup." I said as I walked into work.

"Dude you are like an hour late."

"Yeah, yeah, put it on my tab." I said as I clocked in.

My manager rolled his eyes. "You better be glad you're a hard worker."

"You couldn't run this store without me." I stated sarcastically.

"Just get to work."

"Will do."

I quickly put on the small apron and walked to the back to put my things away.

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

"Speak?" I said as I put my water bottle in the small fridge using my shoulder to hold the phone.

"Hey."

I instantly froze at the voice.

"Okay don't hang up please." She said quickly.

"Dude how the fuck did you get my number!?"

She sighed. "Look Stallone, it's been awhile. Can't you let shit go?"

"Dude are you mental!?"

"No, I just miss you so, so, so, so much and I just want to be your friend. I mean is that so much to ask?"

"Yes Essence! That's so fucking much to ask! Dude, stop calling my fuckin phone! I don't want to have shit else to do with you! Why can't you get that through your psychotic head!" I clicked the end call button before I threw my phone into the small locker with the rest of my things.

Essence somehow has gotten all three of my new numbers ever since I kept changing them. She calls me at lease every other month saying how she misses me and apparently has done Roxy the same. She had disappeared for quite a while about a year ago, and then all of a sudden popped up on my caller I.D. one day after I finally thought I got rid of her, that's when changed my fucking number, but nooooo she always finds it. I'm so close to getting a restraining order against that crazy bitch.

_So clos__e._

* * *

**[Cat's POV]**

"You want it?"

"Yess."

"How much do you want it?"

"Please don't make me do it." I begged as I put my hands together with hope.

"Well only good Kitten's get the milk their body so desperately yearns for."

"Danielll…" I wined to my husband for his friend to stop teasing me.

"Baby give him what he wants and he'll give you what you want." He stated as he leaned against the dark wall with one leg crossed over the other.

I turned back to his friend. "Please."

"You got the money?"

"Nooo." I stomped a foot and wined.

"Okay then, hit the knees or you don't get shit."

I glanced at my husband again as he lifted a brow.

My body shook, I wanted this. I needed this. I have to do what I have to do.

I gently got down on my knees as the unknown man walked closer to me putting his hands on my shoulder. I reached my hand up slowly before I unbutton and unzipped his jeans. I let my hand rub over the hard man hood that was covered behind his tight briefs before I pulled them down slowly. It wasn't long before he had his whole-self into my mouth, moving his hips in a fast motion as he gripped my hair slamming his manhood as deep as he could into my throat. I choked a few times before I could get myself together. It felt like ages as he moan and groaned, my jaws starting to ache with each second that passed. I heard a huge groan and a felt my mouth fill with his liquid as he still kept a tight grip on my hair pushing me in and out. Finally he pushed me away. Satisfied, he pulled out the small bag of powder and threw it at me as I spit up his cum.

"You hoes would do anything for a feeling wouldn't you?" He asked amused as he zipped up his pants.

"She would." My husband said as he walked over to me and yanked me up.

"C'mon bitch we got other business to take care of." He said as he pulled me away.

"Thanks Dan."

"Anytime." He yelled back.

Once we were in the car I took no time pulling out the white powder that Daniel took from me as quick as I pulled it out.

"Dan!"

"Here you'll like this better." He said as he pulled out a needle with unknown liquid inside. He quickly grabbed my arm and injected it into my vein. It was within seconds I felt so, so goooddd.

"What is this?" I asked with a huge smile.

She smiled back and gave me a small kiss on my forehead.

"Something just for you. Relax." He pushed me back on the seat.

I smiled.

_I wish I could feel this good all the time._

* * *

**[Sunshine's POV]**

"Sunshine, baby, get up." Shiloh said as she shook me during class.

I slowly sat up and leaned back in my chair with a sigh.

"You okay?" She whispered as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. I told you I'm just sleepy and tired."

"Why the hell are you so sleepy? You had to be up doing something all night."

"I mean my parents got into it, but I was asleep by 12:00am. I mean that's a whole 5 hours of sleep."

She chuckled. "You need at least 8 hours and what happened last night? Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to bother you baby. Everything was fine."

"What happened?"

I waved her off. "Nothing important." I said as I turned my head to face the front. I instantly felt a hand on my chin jerking my head back toward her.

"Sunshine you listen to me. If something is ever going on with you you call me immediately. I don't care what time it is. You always say the things between your parents is nothing, but I know it was. Fuck, I would have been there for you last night." She pulled back as she gave a sigh.

I reached over and grabbed her hand. "Baby I'm sorry. Everything was fine though. I promise I'll call you next time."

She looked down.

"What is it?"

"I just, I just don't want anything to happen to you. I mean with your dad and all being the way he is. I.. I love you so much. More than you would ever know and I just don't know what I'll do without you."

I leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you too sweetlove."

I smiled.

"You two are just gross."

I turn to see our friend Vanessa with a grossed out look on her face.

"Not as gross as that shit bag you call a boy friend."

She threw her middle finger up in which Sunshine laughed.

I leaned back with my hand in Sunshine's.

_It feels good to be in love._

* * *

**[Roxy's POV]**

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

"Hello?" Michael answered in a whisper.

"Uh, hey, why are you whispering?"

"Because I'm...at the library."

"Ok…why?"

"Because, I had to get this book with my little sister for school."

"Alright, can I see you tonight?"

It was silent for a moment.

"Uh, yeah that'll be great." He finally said.

"Your place?"

"No! I mean no. Let's go to your place."

"Um…okay."

"Okay. I have to go Roxy."

"Okay. I love you."

"You too. Bye." With that the phone went dead.

I sat staring at the phone for a moment at how awkward that phone convo was, but I quickly shook it off as nothing.

_Michael's just a weirdo sometimes._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please, please, Review! Please? =-D**_  
_


	7. Screwed

Chapter 7

_Screwed_

**[Jade's POV]**

I stood in the kitchen as I read the recipe for homemade Mexican Lasagna when I heard the door open and slam close.

"Stallone?" I called out, but got no answer.

I quickly dropped what I was doing and walked into the living room to see Tori throwing herself onto the couch.

"What's wrong babe?" I crossed my arms.

"Work. That's what's wrong." She grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. in which I quickly turned off.

"Jadeee." She wined.

"What happened?"

"I don't feel like talking about anything right nowwwww."

"You sound like your kids. Sit up. What happened?" I said as I grabbed her arm pulling her up so I could sit.

Once I was seated she rested her head on my lap as she crossed her hands on her stomach.

She sighed. "You know that new guy Ranger I told you about?"

"Yes."

"Well now he's like my new photo manager and he keeps throwing inappropriate comments at me, and trying to get me to pose in inappropriate positions. He won't stop asking me out and of course he has my number, he's my manager. I'm pulling into the driveway and he calls me saying how we're going on a date whether I like it or not, and I'm just like…ugh."

"What's his number?"

She looked up at me. "Why do you want his number?"

"Because I'll take care of it."

"Nooooo Jade, you are not getting me fired!"

"I won't get you fired."

"Oh yes you will. I will take care of it." She rolled her eyes.

"Dude I'm not letting some dick hit on my wife like life is free. Give me his number."

"Jade no." She sighed. "How was your day?"

I rolled my eyes. "Short day. Nothing special."

She closed her eyes. "I'm tired."

I let my hand run through the lose curls of her dark hair. "Take a nap babe."

"No I can't. I won't be able to sleep tonight."

It was silent for a good moment as I still played through her hair. "You know Cat didn't pay her water bill, now her water is out with the kids in the house."

Tori's eyes flung open. "What!?"

I nodded.

"Weren't her lights just out?"

"Yes. I don't know what her problem is."

"We have to pay it." Tori said as she sat up to face me.

"We are going to talk to Cat first and see what her excuse is."

Tori groaned. "You call her."

"No. We will call her."

"No. You will call her." She argued.

"Fine whatever."

Tori sighed. "How long has it been out? And how do you know it's out?"

"Uhhhhhhh cause maybe both our daughters know what's going on over there."

"Well then why don't you ask one of them why Cat won't pay her bills?"

I shrugged. "Because I doubt they would know Cat's business like that."

"Evelyn should."

"You really just don't want me to call Cat."

"No I don't. And you shouldn't want to call her either!" She yelled.

"Babe calm down. It's okay." I chuckled.

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed before I reached over and pulled her to me.

"I love you." I whispered.

She nodded. "I love you too."

I placed a gentle kiss on her lips as her arms went around my neck. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she slowly opened her mouth giving me access inside. Kissing Tori always sends a sensation of pleasure and love through my body that can't be explained. Every time I kiss her, it still feels like the first time. She always so sweet and gentle before I take over with my rough kisses, but right now I'm not, I'm going to keep things sweet. Just for her.

I gently bring my hand up and push her softly so she could lay back onto the couch. My hand slowly slides down and then under her shirt where it met her warm skin of her stomach. I move my kisses from her mouth to her jaw as I lick down slowly making my way to her neck; my hand moving slowly to cup her breast.

"Jadeee. Not right noww." She whispered, but of course I don't listen. "Just a quickie." I whisper back as my lips went back to licking her neck. My hand gently pulled down her bra just enough to expose a hard nipple. I flicker my thumb over it once before her body bucked to the touch. I repeated the movement as my licks started to turn into sucks on her neck. "Mmmmm, Jade, don't. You'll leave a bruiseee." She breathily moaned. And she was right. I mean I didn't want her to have to go to work like that but then again Ranger needs to see she's not free for him. I remove my hand from her nipple and slowly slid it back down to the top of her jeans. I sat up as I unbuttoned her jeans and zipped them down. "Jadee, why do you always do this to me?" I don't answer I just slid my hand into the small space letting my middle finger give the most pressure to her slit. "Uahh." She bucked to my hand as I instantly went back to work on her neck. "Shiloh willll bee home any, any minute Jadeee, Stoppppp." I chuckled. "Well let's speed things up then shall we?" I removed my hand from her jeans and brought it back quickly, this time jabbing into her panties. "Uahhhh, babeee." I gently slid my finger up her slit until I reached the small harden nub. I gently go around it and then back down the other side. "Fuckkk Jadee don't teaseee." She wined. I glanced at the clock and saw I didn't have enough time to tease so I got to work. I sat up so that my face was in front of her as I let my middle finger push on the nub softly. "Fuckkkk" She bucked. I moved my finger faster as her hips moved with my stokes. "You like?" I lifted a brow as I watched her face expression change to ten different expressions of pleasure. "Mmm yessss." I slid my finger to her entrance. "You want it?" I smiled. "Babyyy don'ttt teaseeee." "I'm not teasing it was a simple question." "Yesss." "Yes you want it?" "Jadee yesss pleaseeee." I chuckled again as I jammed my finger into her then pulled it out and repeated. "Uhhammmm! Fuckkk." She bucked her hips and started moving faster as she rode my finger. I inserted another as I curled my fingers and pumped faster knowing Shiloh could walk in any minute. "C'mon Tori." I panted as she grabbed onto my shoulders as her nails dug deeply causing great pain. "Fuckkk Jade, yes, yess yesss, fuckk don't stopppp." She moaned. I pushed my fingers deeper as I found her g-spot in which she let out an indescribable sound as her eyes flung open then closed again. "Jadee fuck! Right there don'ttt, dontt stopppp!" I pumped faster as I felt her walls start to tighten around my fingers. "Look at me baby." .."Fuckk, fuckk, fuckk." She was apparently screaming so loud that her words came out in a low whisper. "Look at me!" I scream again. Her eyes flung open meeting mine as her walls got tighter and tighter and her heavy breathing turned into panting. "Jadeee, I'm cumm, cumminggg. I'm…fuckkk don't staaaa." "Fuck Tori come on baby." "Fuckkk jadeeeeeeeeeeee….ahhhhh!" Her hands fell from my shoulder as her body went limp under me.

Instantly I heard a car door close. I yanked my hand from her pants and buttoned them back up.

"Get the hell up Tori." I said as I yanked her up in which she was still panting. "Get it together babe." I reached under her shirt and fixed her bra quickly as the front door flew open.

I quickly retrieved my hand as Tori's head rested on my chest.

"Hey guys." Shiloh said as she threw her keys on the table, with Sunshine walking in behind her.

"Hey how was school?"

"It was fine." Shiloh said as she turned to face us. "Tori?"

I looked down at Tori who had still yet to catch her breath.

"She's just, having a moment."

"A moment?" Sunshine asked as she scanned over Tori. "Looks like she just got done getting it in to me." Sunshine smiled as she skipped off to the kitchen. "I'm so thirsty!" She yelled out.

Shiloh gave a wide eyed look. "Oh gosh." She stated as she walked to the kitchen behind Sunshine.

I looked down at Tori who finally got herself situated.

"Yeah nice acting Tori."

"It's your fault!" She gave a mad look before she stood up and started to run upstairs. "I'm taking a shower!"

"Yeah you do that." I chuckled.

_That's my Tori._

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"That's Jade's don't drink that she'll kill you. She knows when somebody is drinking it." I said as Sunshine grabbed a small bottle of Starbucks cold caramel coffee from the fridge.

She shrugged. 'We all die someday."

I laughed as she popped open the bottle.

"Hey!" I heard Jade scream from the living room.

"Told you." I laughed.

Jade stomped into the kitchen to see Sunshine choking down the cold coffee. "Dude? Why you drinking me coffee?"

"I'm so tired! I need the energy. If you are going to kill me, in which Shiloh here stated you would, could you wait till I'm done with this first?"

Jade rolled her eyes and walked over to the sink in which she started to wash her hands.

"What's this?" I asked as I picked up written down instructions.

"Oh, I'm making Mexican Lasagna tonight."

"Oh cool."

"I love Mexican Lasagna! One time my sister was trying to make Mexican Lasagna and it end up being regular Lasagna! Or wait maybe it was the other way around."

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"So Sunshine, your water is off?" Jade asked with a lifted brow.

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"My parents didn't pay the bill obviously." She stated in a smart tone. One she rarely ever uses especially to her elders.

I watched as Jade gave a _don't make me slap you_ look. "Jade, she didn't mean it that way." I defended her.

Jade crossed her arms. "What's your mom up to these days?"

"I don't know. Being her." She shrugged.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine."

I turned and gave Sunshine a quick look because of how easily she just lied before I turned my attention back to Jade.

"Tell your mom to call us next time you see her."

"Alright." She said as she gulped down the last of the coffee bring her arm up to get the last bit.

"Sunshine, what happened there?" Jade pointed to a small bruise that was hidden on the inner part of her arm.

"Where?" She said looking around.

Jade walked over and lifted her arm back up pointing to the small bruise.

Sunshine looked at it and scrunched her eyes. "Man! I don't know how I did that! I got one on my back too."

"Maybe you hit yourself in your sleep." I chuckled.

"Who did that to you?" Jade asked.

"Nobody. I really don't know where the bruises are coming from." She said as she scanned it. "I mean it doesn't hurt."

"No really who's doing that Sunshine?" Jade asked again.

"Jade I swear nobody is hurting me."

"Shiloh leave." Jade said.

"What?"

"Leave. I want to talk to Sunshine for a minute."

"Okayy." I walked out of the kitchen but of course I eased dropped.

"Come here." Jade said in a softer tone. "If somebody hurt you don't have to be afraid to tell me."

"I swear Jade nobody hurt me. I mean if somebody was I would definitely come to you guys. You all are my second family. I wouldn't be afraid."

"So how did you get it?"

"I seriously, positively don't know. I'm telling you the truth. I mean I must of slept the wrong way or something."

"Alright." I heard footsteps coming towards the living room and I quickly ran over to the computer and pretended I was on it.

"Hey Shiloh, keep an eye on her okay." Jade said as she walked up the stairs.

"Dude your mom really thinks I'm getting abused or something." Sunshine giggled as she walked into the living room shortly after. "C'mon lets go get ice-cream!" She clapped as she grabbed my hand.

_I would know if someone was hurting Sunshine; wouldn't I?_

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

"Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Evelyn Read?"

"Yes it is."

"Hi, I was trying to get in contact with your mother and father but I couldn't get in touch. Kulado has been sitting out here for almost an hour waiting on a ride home. Are your parents around?"

_Fuck!_

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. I think they are having car problems and their phone is turned off at the moment. I will be there shortly." I lied.

"Oh okay. Thanks Ms. Read."

I hit the end call button as I shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"Evelyn what are you doing back there we are busy!" My Manager yelled out.

"I'm coming! I have to use the bathroom!" I yelled back as I quickly ran into the small employee restroom.

Me: Stallone what are you doing?

_**Message Sent**_

Prettyface: Work

_Fuck._

Me: Arizona are you busy?

Arizona: Very, dude our teacher has us doing a shit load of work. College is for losers!

_Dammnn_

Me: Sierra what are you doing?

Sierra: Riding.

Me: Riding where?

Sierra: Nebraska.

_Nebraska! What the fuck is in Nebraska!_

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RING**

"Hey you've reached meeeee! Cat!-" _**Click**_

"Fuckkkk!" I through my phone back in my pocket as I walked out of the restroom. Mark was standing there as if he was waiting on me with an angered look on his face.

"Evelyn stop playing around and get to the front! We have a lobby full of people and-"

"-Mark I can't." I shook my head.

"What?"

"I can't. My little brother is stuck at school again. I have to go get him."

"Evelyn!"

"Mark I'm so sorry! This isn't my fault! My parents are supposed to get-"

He threw his hands up. "I already told you."

"Mark please, I need this job. I have bills to pay and I-"

"-Save it Evelyn. I can't run a store like this. Get your things."

"Mark please. I'm begging." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Evelyn I'm sorry I really am. I hate to be the bad guy, but I can't have you doing this every day. I just can't. I'll send your last paycheck to you." With that he walked away.

I grabbed all my things out of my locker with force and a slam when I was through.

I stomped my way out of the small coffee shop as I made my way to my car. Once inside I couldn't hold it in anymore. I leaned my head against my stirring wheel and let the tears flow.

_I'm going to be broke. It took me ages to even find a job and now I've lost it. I won't be able to pay for the lights. I won't be able to pay for the water. I won't have gas, I won't be able to take Kulado to school. I can't do anything. Everything is about to fall apart. _

I quickly pulled myself together as I sped down to Kulado's school.

_If my parents don't step up soon, we will be screwed._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE! =-D**


	8. Not My Problem

Chapter 8

_Not My Problem_

**[Trina's POV]**

I checked myself in the mirror one last time before grabbed my purse and headed down the hall.

"Don't come home pregnant." Bailey said as she flipped through the channels. She always made sure she said something in those words before I ever went out on a date.

"Bye Bailey." I didn't even feel like wasting words on her right now. I need to save my conversations for Beck.

I walked outside to Beck's car to see him standing outside with the door held open for me. _What a gentleman. _

"You look hot, like you always do of course." I stated as I hopped into the passenger's seat. He closed the door and waked around to the driver's side smoothly getting in.

"You don't look bad yourself." He said after he started the car.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Mm, you'll see."

I smiled as I sat back.

**RING, RING, RING**

"Hello the miraculous Trina speaking."

"Trinaa."

"Um, yeah, who's this?" I said glancing at my caller I.D. again which read a number that is not to my knowledge.

"It's Cat."

"Oh Cat what? I'm busy right now."

"Um, can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Cat no, I'm on a date with a special fella, and I'm not throwing it away because you want to come over."

"Trina, Please."

"Wait why are you trying to stay at my place? Don't you have a home?"

"Yes, but, but I can't go home right now. I really just need a place to stay for just one night, please Trina."

"Call Tori."

"I can'ttttt she hates me. Trina pleaseeee."

I sighed. "Look Cat I won't be home until later. I'll call you then."

"You can't call me, my phone is…gone."

"Well what number is this?"

"Don't call this number back."

I sighed again. "Well Cat, look just call me in a few hours or something."

"Okay." She said in a sad voice. I wanted to ask what her problem was but then again I don't feel like listening to other people's problems right now, so with her okay I hung up.

"What's up with Cat?" Beck asked as he turned a corner.

"She's trying to stay at my house for whatever reasons."

He lifted a brow. "Really. Is she okay?"

"Psss, c'mon you're talking about Cat here, was she ever okay?"

He chuckled as he turned another corner.

"So how's Bailey?"

I rolled my eyes. "She's her."

"And that means?"

"She's fine." _Why is he worried about Bailey. This is my date._

He made another turn before he pulled into the driveway of his own house.

"Uh Beck. Why are we here?"

He smiled as he got out of the car, then walked around to my side opening the door.

"Your house?…._oohh _it's that kind of date?" I chuckled in which he scratched the back of his head.

"Um, no Trina it's not _that_ kind of date. Just c'mon on."

He grabbed my hand in his gently and I felt a bolt of pleasure run through my body just from his touch.

_No telling how he could make me feel in bed._

He unlocked his front door and held it open for me as I walked in.

"This way."

I walked into the dining room to see a table, with a dark red table cloth and set with all glass dishes. The lights were off with candles in the middle of the table and around the room, making the whole room glow with candle light. It was very beautiful if I do say so myself. He grabbed my hand once again and led me to one of the two chairs that sat pushed up at the table.

"Have a seat. I'll be back momentarily."

**New Text Message**

_**Sender:**__**Unknown**_

Unknown: Trina! I can't wait anymore!

Me: Cat?

Unknown: Yes! Please can I come now!?

Me: Cat! I'm not at home. Bailey is there. You can go ahead and go over there if you want, but I don't know when I'll be home.

Unknown: Okay. Thank you so much.

Me: Yeah, whatever.

I threw my phone back in my purse in time to see Beck walking back into the dining room with two plates in his hand. He sat a plate down in front of me before he proceeded to his seat.

"So?" He lifted a brow.

I looked down at my home cooked plate and around the room again. Nobody has ever went out of the way for me like this guy has. All the guys who said they would take me out either took me to a broken down restaurant or just wanted to sleep with me. But Beck, he not only took the time to cook this delicious meal for me, but also went out of his way to set up everything. And it's all for _me._ Nobody has ever treated me with so much care before and it feels so good to have somebody like this. To have somebody here who actually gives a damn. But I have to admit I have a weak spot for Beck. He brings out sides of me I never knew I had. It's like he can see something in me that I don't see in myself, which is pretty amazing since I am the Trina Vega. I can see everything, but Beck, he sees more.

"Beck, this…this is really, very, sweet of you. You know, to do this, for me."

"No problem." He said with a wink.

"So um, Beck."

"Yes?" He said as he swallowed a bite.

I shrugged. "Do you think that…you know…me and you..may…you know…have something?"

"Well, I'm not sure just yet. Maybe." He stated.

I smiled.

_Maybe_

* * *

**[Roxy's & Michael's Text]**

Roxy: Baby where are you?

Michael: Can we change to tomorrow night?

Roxy: Why!?

Michael: Because baby, I'm doing something.

Roxy: Doing what!?

Michael: It's a secret.

Roxy: What kind of secret? Another woman secret?

Michael: Omg! You always make it seem like I'm cheating on you or something! Stop doing that shit it's annoying! What? You don't trust me or something!?

Roxy: No I trust you, it's just. I don't know.

Michael: Really stop doing that shit.

Roxy: I'm sorry baby.

Michael: Mhm.

Roxy: So I won't see you until tomorrow?

Michael: I don't know, you just pissed me off.

Roxy: Well as your gf I should know what the hell you are doing. You are keeping secrets and shit. What the hell do you want me to think!?

Michael: Roxanna, really, stop texting me right now. I'm not in the mood.

Roxy: You're not in the mood!?

Michael: I'll ttyl.

Roxy: Fuck you Michael.

Michael: You doin' the most.

Roxy: I'm doing the most? I can't even ask you a simple question. Everything is so secretive with you now, and then all of a sudden you can't see me anymore? I have the right to be _"doin' the most"_

Michael: Ttyl.

Me: (fuck you emoticon)

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

"Hey Kulado come eat dinner's ready. Turn that off." I said as I walked into the living room and pointed to the T.V.

He quickly ran to the T.V. and switched it off before he came running to the kitchen.

I placed his plate onto the high stand as he claimed up with a toy in his hand.

"Put the toy down. Eat." I said taking the toy away and putting it beside him.

Kulado didn't talk much and he barley ever wanted to eat. So it was a constant thing to make sure he ate all his food.

"Smells good." Sunshine said as she and Shiloh walked into the kitchen.

"You guys help yourselves."

I pulled out two plates for them as I did myself.

"I have food at home thanks though." Shiloh said as she took a seat beside Kulado.

"I'm not really hungry." Sunshine stated at she stared at the pot of homemade wheat noodle spaghetti, that I boiled using water from the bottles we had.

"Sunshine eat something because when I put the rest up in the fridge you are going to be complaining that you're hungry then you have to go through the process of pulling it all out again. Just eat now."

"I'm just really not hungry." She stated again.

I sighed.

"Where's mommy?" Kulado asked as he slurped down a noodle.

"She'll be home soon." I guessed.

"So how will you guys shower?" Shiloh asked me.

"Water bottles."

"Won't they be cold?"

"I'll heat them."

"When will the water be back on?"

"Shiloh I don't know. Calm with the questions."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. I guess I'm just a little irritated. You're fine."

She gave a small smile. "Hey I better be getting home." Shiloh hopped off the high chair.

"Awhh now?" Sunshine wined.

"Yess."

I watched as Shiloh pulled Sunshine to her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Kay?"

Sunshine smiled. "Okay." Shiloh leaned in and gave Sunshine a small kiss before she pulled away.

"Love you."

"Love you too sweetlove." Sunshine said as Shiloh walked out of the kitchen door.

Sunshine grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. "Where is mom Evelyn?"

"I don't know."

"Is she okay?"

I shrugged. "I don't know any more than you do Shine."

She sighed. "I hope she's alright."

"Me too Sunshine."

_Me too._

* * *

**[Bailey's POV]**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

_Who the fuck is that?_

I stood up from the couch and tiptoed to the door before I took a peep out of the small peephole.

"Cat?" I say to myself as I unlock the door and open it.

"Cat are you okay?" I asked as I gently pulled her inside and closed the door behind me.

Her hair was a mess, her shirt was ripped, her shorts unbuttoned, small tears formed in her eyes, but they didn't fall, she held her arms crossed as if she were hugging herself, and on top of that she reeked.

She shook her head.

"Dude what happen to you!? You look like you was ran over by a truck!"

She shook her head again.

"My moms not here right now, but I'll call he-"

"-No, you don't have to call. I told her I was coming. She knows I'm here." She said in a shaky voice.

"Dude what are you on crack or something?"

She shook her head. "n..no."

"Well I'm going to need you to take a shower or something, because no offense you smell like you've been dead for quite a while." I started to walk down the hallway as she stood still in the living room.

"This way honey bunny." I said as I lead her to the bathroom.

She walked in and looked around like it was just a spectacular place or something.

"Wait here."

I walked over to my room and grabbed a t-shirt and some sweat pants before I headed back to the bathroom.

Cat stood in the middle of the room where I left her like she was lost or something.

"Cat really, I mean you might fool somebody, but I'm not dumb. You're obviously on some type of drugs, but I'm not going to get into your business, but as long as you're here you're going to have shower, because I'm not smelling _that_ until Trina gets here. So therefore, here's some clothes, here's a shower, there's some soap, there's some shampoo, there's a towel, and there's…that. Okay. Have fun." I said with a smile as I turned to leave. I peeked through the door as I was closing it to see her stare at the shower knob like she didn't know what the hell it was. I sighed as I opened the door back up and walked in.

"Here." I bent over and started the shower for her. "Now I'm not undressing you or anything. I mean you still have some sense I'm hoping.

"Yeah. Um, thanks."

"Mmmhm." I sang as I exited the bathroom. I walked back into the living room and flopped back down on the couch snatching my phone up in the process.

Me: Yo.

Sunshine: Yesssss Beeeeazzzlyyyy?

Me: Cute…hey why is your mom in my shower?

Sunshine: What?

Me: Your mom is in my shower. I don't think I could reword that. I mean maybe I could say, your mom is in my tub with water hitting her from above I mean…

Sunshine: Why is she over there?

Me: Hell if I know.

Sunshine: Tell her to call us when she is out of the shower.

Me: Will do.

I debated on whether or not to tell Sunshine that her mom is clearly smoking or drinking or sniffing something, but then again Sunshine is very…I don't know the word, but I don't think she would take that well. So….I'll just let them find that out.

_Not my problem_

* * *

__**Thanks For reading! REVIEWWWWWWWW! ;)**


	9. It's Always Something

Chapter 9

_It's Always Something_

**[Trina's POV]**

"Beck I just want to thank you for tonight really, it was perfect." I said as Beck walked with me to my front door. He held onto my hand and I swear I was going to pass out just from his touch.

We walked up the few steps that led to my door before he turned to face me.

"You're welcome Trina Vega." He said with a side smile.

"So, we're still on for Friday?" I lifted a brow.

"How about tomorrow same time."

"Yes, that's perfectly fine. I'm totally available." I smiled.

We stood there for a few more moments before he let go of my hand and brought it to my face.

"Oh Beck." I couldn't help the words, his touch is just so powerful.

He tilted his head to the side and started to lean it. I felt my heart skip 2 beats as I closed my eyes. I felt his breath on my face; his lips millimeters away from mine. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

"Dude!" Bailey said as the door swung open.

Beck instantly jumped back as well as I and I swear, I'm going to kill Bailey.

"Get your ass back in the house." I said through gritted teeth.

"Uh, you need to get your friend!" She pointed behind her with her thumb. I looked to where she was pointing as I watched Cat sit in a ball on the couch shivering like it was -10 degrees in the house.

"Cat?" Beck said as he pushed passed me and Bailey into the house.

"I sear I'm going to kill you Bailey-"

"-It's not my fault that-

"-Shut up, just shut up." I whispered to her still keeping my teeth tightly together slamming the door behind me.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked as he sat down gently beside her putting his hand on her back.

She nodded but still cocked back and forth with chills.

Beck reached up and touched her forehead which was covered in sweat. "Cat have you by any chance…had taken any drugs?"

She shook her head.

"I think she has." Bailey stated.

Both I and Beck shot Bailey a look.

"Bailey go to bed!"

She rolled her eyes and walked to her room.

"What's wrong with her?"

"If I didn't know any better I would say she's feigning."

She shook her head again.

"C'mon we need to take you to the hospital." Beck said standing up about to grab Cat.

"No!" Cat scream, using words for the first time since we've been here.

"Cat you're sick." Beck stated.

I sighed. _Thanks a lot Cat for fucking up my night with Beck. _

"No. No I just need sleep. I'll be better, in… in the morning."

"Cat what the hell is going on?" I stepped closer to her.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Are you smoking something?"

She shook her head again. "No, I'm fine! Leave me alone! I just want to sleep!"

Beck sighed. "Cat this isn't like you. What's going on? Where's Daniel?"

She shrugged. "I don't know! Stop asking questions!"

"Are you're girls by themselves with Kulado?"

She shook her head. "I don't know! Please I just want to sleep." She said making sure sleep came out nice and sweet. Beck stood up and grabbed my hand walking me to another room.

"Do you have one of her girl's numbers?"

"No. Why?" I crossed my arms. This is supposed to be our night and he's over here worried about somebody else's family! Ugh!

"Because we need to check on her kids Trina." He said slightly irritated.

I rolled my eyes. "Hold on."

I walked down the hall and opened Bailey's door.

"Dude! Don't you ever hear about knocking!?"

"This is my house. What is one of Cat's daughter's numbers, I know you would know."

"Who wants to know?"

"Bailey, I'm not playing with you right now! Give me the number!"

She rolled her eyes as she picked up her phone. She grabbed a pen and scribbled down some numbers on a small slip of paper before she handed it to me. "Sunshine." She stated before she pushed me out and closed her door.

I walked back into the small den and handed Beck the number. "This is Sunshine's number."

"Good." He took a seat and pulled out his phone that he put on speaker.

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

"Hello?"

"Hey Sunshine, this is Beck, Roxy's dad. Is Evelyn around?"

"Um, yeah hold on." She stated confusedly as the phone shifted on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Evelyn it's Beck and Trina."

"Oh, Trina, is my mom still there? Bailey had told Sunshine that she was there." Evelyn asked.

"Yeah she is." Beck answered for me. "Hey are you guys alright? Do you need anything?"

"Yes, our parents."

"I don't think your mom will be home tonight, but are-"

"-Why won't she be home tonight?" Evelyn asked in sharp tone.

"She's ah, she needs some time."

"Why? What happened?"

"Evelyn, now's not the time to discuss this. The question right now is, are you guys alright until tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Alright. We'll stop by sometime tomorrow then and take care of things from there okay."

"Beck what's going on?" She asked again.

"We'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine, okay. Bye."

"Bye."

With that he gave a sigh as he ran his hand through his long hair. "What are we going to do?"

"Beck you're putting way too much into this, really."

"Trina, you got an 18 year old girl, most likely at home trying to run a household with a 16 year old girl and a 7 year old little boy. No telling how long Cat's been like this and Cat's husband is a fucking bastard. Anyone with eyes knows that. And you're wondering why I'm trying to just make sure her girls are okay? Cat's one of my best friends Trina. I got to help." With that he stood up and walked back into the living room with Cat.

I sighed.

_My night had been fucked._

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

_Wednesday Morning_

"Hello welcome to Nytel's Modeling, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here to see my wife Victoria West. It's urgent." I say with a forced smile.

"Hold on one moment." She picked up a phone in which I reached over and pushed the receiver to hang it up. "Hey listen, it's kind of a surprise, so I don't want her to know I'm here. It's a walk in and surprise her type of thing."

The lady looked at me suspiciously before she hung up the phone. "May I see an I.D."

I looked down and reached into my purse pulling out my Driver's License and handing it over.

She scanned the License on a small scanner before handing it back to me.

She typed in a few things on her computer before she stood up and walked over to the printer. She slipped the small piece of paper into a plastic holder with a lanyard around it before handing it to me. I glanced down the at the small pass that read; _Jade West Nytel's Modeling: Visitor-Victoria West 102978875_

"I mean is this really necessary?" I asked as I held up the small pass.

She nodded. "Yes it is ma'am. Now you will head threw those double doors, make a right at the second hallway go down 2 doors and your destination is on the right. Room 1230."

"Thanks for being my GPS." I stated sarcastically as I turned to walk to the double doors.

I followed her directions and easily found the room. I walked inside and took a look around. There were a lot of people with camera's that yelled out things like "yeah, perfect, turn your head, perfect, great." It made me sick.

I walked up to one big white screen where an unknown woman was having a photo shoot.

"Not looking for you." I said to myself as I made my way to the next huge sky blue screen where another photo shoot was being taken. I walked up closer to see Tori laying on her stomach in a bikini in fake sand. She had on a huge sun hat and sun glasses that matched the small bikini she wore. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. The girl just doesn't age and it's no wonder why all these modeling agencies want her. She looks no older than 25 in the face and no older than 20 in the body. She's just perfect, but she's not the reason I am here. I came to take care of business.

I walk up closer to where the guy who was shouting out her poses was; trying hard to not be seen by Tori. "Perfect Tori, arch your back just a little, perfect!" , baby, right hold it right there!" He sounded like he was giving out sex positions.

"Hey." I said tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned to me with a rather annoyed look on his face, most likely because I just interrupted him from his_, oh so great staring at my wife any way he wants to_ job. I quickly glanced at his name tag. _Ranger Rodgers_. Bingo. Finding him took no time.

"Hey Rodger can I speak with you for a moment." I gave a seductive smile.

He smiled back. "Hey John take over for a minute, I'll be right back." He said turning to another man as I hurried and removed my visitor's pass.

"C'mon this way." He led me to an office that read RODGER, RANGER on the front.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He crossed his arms and smiled.

I tilted my head to the side as I let some of my hair fall down my shoulder; giving him a smile. "So I hear you work with Tori West?"

"Yes."

"Pretty girl right? And Tori had told me some stuff about you. You see we are really close and all, and I was just wondering if those things were true?"

"Like what things?" He smiled even harder.

"Like about you maybe liking her, and wanting to go on a date. I mean I can help you with that Mr. Rodger, if that's what you want?"

"I mean yeah. That bitch is sexy. I worked hard to get the position as her manager. She claims she in a relationship, but those never last. The guys she's probably with could never do her like I can. So are you guys like best friends or something?" He asked licking his lips.

"Something like that. So um, yeah I can hook you guys up."

"Yeah I just really want to get her in bed by the end of the night you know."

"Oh yeah I know." I chuckled.

"So you'll help me?"

"Oh I'll help you alright." I said sternly as I pushed him with all force against the wall. I pulled out a pair of my all silver scissors as I held them to his neck. "They say one cut with these can kill a man within seconds. Did you know that?"

"What the fuck?" He tried to push me but I pushed back harder. Working out has really done some stuff for me.

"You listen to me, _Rodger_." I whispered through gritted teeth. "Victoria West belongs to me. If I ever hear her come home ever again saying that you are being inappropriate towards her I swear on everything that's right I will kill you slowly, starting by slicing each of those pretty little fingers off. One. By. One." I said as I rubbed the sharp scissors across his neck slowly. "Don't try me Ranger, you don't know me and you definitely don't want to. You don't know what I'm capable of doing. You keep your nasty comments to yourself when working with my wife and actually if I were you, I would find a different model to manage." I slid the scissors down to his man hood and opened them wide, making the slicing sound as the opened. "And I would get that done _realllll_ soon. Get the picture?"

He swallowed and nodded. I backed away and instantly he took off running in which I did the same, knowing he was running to get security in which is a bitch in places like these. They come out like a mother fucking s.w.a.t team. I took an exit out of the first door I see and jogged all the way around to my car. Once inside I swirled my scissors around my finger as I smiled with accomplishment.

_Bet we won't have any more problems with him._

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

"Hey Ev!" I yelled out as I busted through her front door. "What did I tell you about locking the door!" I yelled as I locked the door back behind me.

"Sorry! I'm upstairs!"

I ran upstairs to her room which was empty.

"Babe!"

"Hallway bathroom!"

I jogged down the hall to see her standing in the mirror pulling on her eyes.

"Baby I look like an old woman." She said still pulling on the skin under her eyes.

I turned her towards me and saw the dark bags that were starting to form under her eyes. She looked stressed out and I felt so bad for her.

"You need to relax." I chuckled.

"I can't. I have to clean the house, wash clothes, take out the trash, and other stuff.

"No baby. Relax today."

"Stallone really i-"

I shut her up using my lips. "C'mon." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her room closing the door behind me.

"I'll be your stress reliever." I smiled.

She smiled back. "Stallone really I-"

"Shhhh." I put my finger on her lips. I removed my finger and replaced it with my lips as they met her softly.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I slowly pushed her backwards to her bed making her fall onto her back as I crawled onto. She scooted further onto the bed not breaking the kiss as my hands roamed freely about her body. "I love you Stallone." I smiled down at her. "I love you to Evelyn." I lowered myself onto her body as I kissed and sucked on her neck letting one free hand stroke her hair as the other rested firmly to cup her breast. My kisses moved from her neck to the top of her chest as I felt a small tug on my shirt. I sat up and removed it quickly before doing the same with hers. I peck her lips again before trailing kiss down her neck to the top of her breast. "Stallonee really. I don't want to wait." She said breathily as I pulled down her bra and started to lick over her nipple in a fast past in which her body bucked to the feeling. "Baby please just give me what I wanttt." She rushed, trying to get me to her pants quicker than I intended to, but my Ev gets what she wants when she wants it.

I sat up once more and backed off her bed as I easily slid down the loose shorts she wore. I chuckled at how wet she already was from just the small little number I had done. I reached down and slowly slid my thumb up her slit causing her to buck more into my touch. "Stallone baby, please just…do it..pleaseee" She begged. I rolled my eyes. I really wanted to take my time with her today, but whatever, I have forever to do that. I grabbed the top of her panties about to yank them down till her phone rang.

"Ughhhhhh!" She wined as she flipped over and crawled up to the night stand to retrieve her phone.

"Hello?" She answered rather irately. "Yes this is she….no I'm sorry my parents phone is out….yes…she what!?...Is she okay!?...yes….Okay I'm on my way." She hung up her phone quick as she hopped of the bed and ran to her closet.

"Who was that?"

"Sunshine's school."

"What happened?" I stood up.

"She passed out during lunch, but apparently she recovered rather quickly. They said she keeps saying she's fine, but the school insist that I come pick her up."

"Sunshine says she's fine?"

"That's what they said, but you know Sunshine." She said as she put on a shirt and a new pair of underwear and jeans.

"How did she pass out?" I said putting back on my own shirt.

"The lady said something about maybe her being dehydrated. It is rather hot outside." She slipped into some shoes.

"C'mon."

_It's always something._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEWWWWW!**


	10. Key Issues

Chapter 10

_Key Issues_

**[Beck's & Trina's Text]**

Beck: Hey how's Cat?

Trina: Oh yeah, don't say _hello_, or _how are you_ to me or anything.

Beck: Trina, come on seriously.

Trina: She's gone.

Beck: What do you mean she's gone?

Trina: I woke up this morning and she was gone, that's what I mean.

Beck: Where did she go!? Why did you let her leave!

Trina: Oh so I'm supposed to be her baby sitter all of a sudden?

Beck: No Trina, you're her friend. You're supposed to look out for her, but I forgot; I'm dealing with Trina Vega, the girl who only cares about herself.

Trina: I have you know I don't only care about myself! And I do care about Cat!

Beck: Yeah, go find her then Trina.

Trina: I can't! I'm at school teaching these snot nosed kids Beck! You go find her!

Beck: I will. And I'll do it without you, because even if you did have the time Trina, you wouldn't do it.

Trina: Oh I would.

Beck: Save it.

Trina: I have to go Beck.

Beck: Yeah, bye.

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

We walked into the office of Hollywood Arts to see Sunshine sitting in a chair swinging her foot with Shiloh at her side.

"Sunshine are you alright?" I asked as I kneeled down in front of her like she was a child.

She giggled. "I'm fine Ev. They are making a big deal out of nothing." She smiled.

"Are you Evelyn?"

I turned to the office worker as I shook my head. "Yes ma'am."

"Here just sign her out here." She said as she pointed to a small clipboard.

"So what happened?" I heard Stallone ask from behind me.

"We were all at lunch and Sunshine said she was about to buy a drink from the grub truck. She stood up and started walking and next thing we knew, she was on the ground. We all ran over to her and within seconds she recovered. She sat up and was wondering what happened, but she was alright."

"I hit my head." Sunshine added with a frown as she grabbed the back of her head.

I walked over and feel the back of her head. She had a small knot but not big enough to worry. "Are you sure you're alright Sunshine?"

She nodded. "I feel great. I don't know how that happened."

**DING, DING, DING**

"Hey Shiloh get to class." Stallone said as Shiloh and Sunshine stood up.

"Awhh can't I come too? We only have two classes left."

"And you are going to your two classes. You're not about to get me in trouble. Jade don't play shit like that and you know it. Get to class."

Shiloh rolled her eyes. "Fine whatever, I'll see you later Sunshine."

"Bye Love."

"Thank you." I turned and waved at the office workers as we headed out.

"Sunshine are you positive you are alright?" I asked as we got into the car.

"Yes I swear Evelyn I'm fine."

I turn around in my seat to scan over her once more as Stallone drove. I mean she looked fine; her smile still bright and bubbly. She's her normal giggly happy self.

I sighed. "I think we should take you to the doctor anyways."

She laughed. "Evelyn stop freaking out, I'm 100% cool. I just needed some water and food. I think it was because I didn't eat last night."

And that as true. She didn't eat last night, so that could have linked to the cause.

"If you feel sick at all, promise you will tell me Sunshine okay."

She smiled. "I promise."

I turned back around in my seat and sighed.

"I have to go job hunting tomorrow for sure."

"Oh, that reminds me, I have the money for the water, where do I take it?"

"Do you have it with you now?"

"Yep in my bag in my trunk."

"Okay, well I guess we can go take care of that. Thank you so much baby. I love you."

She turned and gave me a kiss on the face at as we stopped at a red light. "I love you too Ev."

"Awwwwwwww." Sunshine stated from the backseat.

We laughed.

_Hopefully I can find a job tomorrow._

* * *

**[Tori's & Jade's Text]**

Tori: Hey babe guess what?

Jade: No. What?

Tori: (eye rolling emoticon) Ranger quit earlier!

Jade: He did, did he? I wonder why?

Tori: I don't know, it was so weird, he just…left.

Jade: Well that's great babe, you won't have to worry about him any more.

Tori: I know. Hey I'll be home a little early today. I'll see you then.

Jade: K. Love you.

Tori: I love you too Jadey.

Jade: Ahhh god stop calling me that!

Tori: Jadey, Jadey, Jadeyyyyyyyyyy

Jade: Don't you have something you should be doing?

Tori: Yes, harassing you….JADEYYYYYYY

Jade: I'm going to fuck you up when you get home.

Tori: Fuck you up meaning, fuck me, or beat me….

Jade: I don't know, maybe both (evil wink emoticon)

Tori: Should I be scared?

Jade: Very

Tori: Then I won't come home.

Jade: And where do you expect to go Tori?

Tori: To Cat's….maybe I'll get some kisses from her.

Jade: Ha, ha very funny. (straight face emoticon)

Tori: (smiley face emoticon) I love you so much…my Jadey Westtt

Jade: I love you too….Tori VEGA

Tori: Fuck you Jade.

Jade: (Laughing emoticon)

Tori: …Jade Vega…why didn't we use my last name?

Jade: I would kill myself if I was known as a Vega!

Tori: Well somebody should hold the Vega name.

Jade: Your sister…she'll never get married.

Tori: True…

Jade: Hey grab some milk on the way home.

Tori: Can I have a _please_?

Jade: No.

Tori: Then no.

Jade: Get the milk.

Tori: I will do what I please…

Jade: Come home without milk Tori and there will be consequences.

Tori: Is that in the same category with you fucking me up?

Jade: No, this is a different category. One you should be scared of.

Tori: But you told me to be scared of the other one.

Jade: Exactly

Tori: Wait…what?

Jade: ( laughing emoticon) I Love you Torios

Tori: Love you too Jadey.

Jade: (eye roll emoticon) Get the milk.

Tori: (heart emoticon) (smiley emoticon) I'll think about it….

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"Hey Shiloh." Daren said as he walked up to me at my locker.

I sighed. "Hey."

"How's Sunshine? Is she still here?"

"No. She went home. She's fine." I said as I finished putting my things in my locker.

"Oh okay. So um…alright. See you." He said as he walked away.

"And what was that about?" Bailey asked as she walked up to me from a different direction.

I rolled my eyes. "Daren, just being Daren."

"He has the biggest crush on you Shi."

"Like I don't know that." I slammed my locker.

"He told me he likes you, but he's trying so hard to back off. He doesn't mean bad Shiloh so don't put him in that category."

"Yeah whatever. I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye.."

"Byee."

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Who is it!?"

"Me.."

"Who the hell is me!?"

"Beck."

"It's open."

The door swung open and closed as Beck walked in and flopped down on the couch beside me. I turned to him as he threw his head back and blew up his air like he was just beat or something.

"What's wrong with you?"

He turned to me. "Life."

"Did you come to vent….I mean I have ears, but they don't always technically comprehend what you want to say, but I'm here, I mean for now." I shrugged.

"To translate what you just said, you said…_ you can come talk to me when you need to, I'm always here to listen even though I may not understand everything._"

I glared at him. "Don't turn my words in to sweet sincere ones. I meant what I said to start."

"Yeah mhm."

"So are you going to talk or what? Because if not, I'm gonna go make a sandwich."

He chuckled. "Yeah." He sat up and turned to me. "I came to talk about Cat."

"Cat?" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, have you seen her lately?"

"No, actually I haven't…and I really rather not. I mean I know apparently her water is out now, and she struggling with bills from what I hear from her daughters, but that's about it."

"Cat's doing drugs Jade."

"What do you mean she's doing drugs?"

"She was at Trina's last night. Bailey said when she showed up, she looked like a truck had hit her. She said her hair was messy, she was shaking, she didn't smell well, she wasn't talking clearly; she didn't even know how to work a shower Jade. By time we got there, Cat was on the couch shaking, I would say she was feigning for whatever she's been on. I'm not sure how long she's been doing this, but it has to have been a little while and I have a strong feeling her bastard of a husband has something to do with it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean I knew Cat was very vulnerable, but got damn Cat.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I know you and Tori aren't really at good reasons with Cat, but if we don't help her…you know, who will Jade?"

My heart ached for her. I strongly disliked Cat, but deep down, I couldn't say I didn't care about her. I hate the fact that she was pushed to this and I know good and damn well she didn't do it herself. I never liked her husband. He's a fucking bitch. I don't understand what Cat saw in him when she said yes.

I sighed. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Well first, find her."

"What do you mean find her? Where is she?"

"That's what I don't know. She stayed at Trina's last night and Trina said when she woke up this morning Cat was gone."

I shook my head as the door swung open.

"Hey Jade I-" She stopped once she saw Beck. "Oh hey Beck. How are you?" Said asked as she finished putting her keys on the hook and removing her shoes.

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm okay." She came and sat beside the small space between me and the arm of the couch as I put my arm around her.

"So what's going on?"

"Beck was just explaining why Cat isn't paying her bills."

"Oh really? Why?"

"Cat's strung."

"What on, drugs?" She asked.

"No Tori, on the new episodes of Barney."

Tori shot me a look.

Beck chuckled. "Jade you'll never change will you?"

"Not the key issue right now." Jade spat.

Tori sighed. "What do you mean she's on drugs?"

"Like crack, cocaine, meth, drugs Tori." I told her.

She instantly sat up. "Oh my god, we have to help."

"Ohhh now you love Cat all of a sudden?"

"Jade, this is serious." She said.

"No one knows where she is right now though." Beck said as she leaned forward.

"What about the kids?" Tori stood up. "Kulado."

"I was on my way to check on them when school lets out. You know Evelyn's alone with them."

"Their water is out, her lights keep getting turned off, Cat's apparently on drugs and what about her husband? Is he not home?" Tori asked.

Beck shook his head. "I highly doubt it Tori."

"Oh my god, I didn't know Evelyn was taking care of everything by herself! They can't be there by themselves Jade." She turned to me.

"How about this, until things get better I'll let Kulado stay with me. Him and Mike are really good together. You two let Evelyn and Sunshine stay here, I mean their like family to you guys anyways right? Just until we bring Cat back on her feet; get her in rehab or something."

I sighed. "Sure whatever."

"I can't believe this." Tori sat back down.

"Well believe it." I crossed my arms. "Where's the milk?"

"Oh." She looked down. "About that-"

"You didn't get the milk!?"

"Well you see I didn't get it on purpose."

"What? Why!?"

"I just wanted to see what the consequences would be…" She smiled.

"Oh you'll definitely see those consequences."

"Um…should I ask?..." Beck stated as she scratched his head.

"You really shouldn't. You don't want to know." I said as I put my hand on Tori's upper thigh.

"Alright." He chuckled.

_Oh Cat, you're going to owe us big time._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEWWWW PLEASE! :)**_  
_


	11. Consequences

Chapter 11

_Consequences _

**[Beck's POV]**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

The door opened quickly and I watched as Stallone looked me up and down like I was a stranger to her.

"Why are you here?" She asked confusedly.

"To see Evelyn." I stated politely.

"Oh Beck, come in." Evelyn yelled from the living room. Stallone stood aside as I walked in and towards to where she sat combing through Kulado's hair.

"Hey Kulado, go upstairs for a little bit and play." Evelyn said as she tapped him on the shoulder. The small boy nodded and started up the stairs.

"Here you can sit down." She said in a sigh tone.

I took a seat on the couch across from where Stallone and Evelyn now sat.

"What's going on?" She asked.

I sighed. "Alright Evelyn, this is what's going to happen. You guys are just going to relocate for a little bit and-"

"Relocate? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and your sister will stay with Stallone here for a bit. I'll take Kulado with me."

She stood up. "Um, no you're not."

I sighed again. I now regret leaving Jade and T- scratch that…I regret leaving _Tori_ behind. I should have brought her with me to do this, but Jade was oh so determined to "_punish Tori" _they stayed behind. But I needed her right now.

"Evelyn it's for the best right now."

"What the hell is going on Beck?" She stated in a serious tone as she crossed her arms. I looked over at Stallone who lifted a brow waiting for me to talk as well.

How do you tell an 18 year old that her parents are junkies? What words do you use? Man I wish I had a woman with me right now.

"Your mom, Evelyn, she probably won't be home for a while and when she is, it would be best if you and the kids weren't around her and your father."

"What? What is going on Beck!?"

I stood up and walked over to her grabbing one of her hands. _I can't do this_. "Look Evelyn. Pack your things. Jade and Tori will explain everything to you okay."

"Beck what the-"

"-Evelyn don't argue with me okay. I wouldn't be telling you something if it wasn't to help you. Go get your things and tell Sunshine to do the same. I'll help Kulado."

She sighed. "For how long?"

"I'm not sure just yet, just pack everything you need. Once you are done take your car and drive on over there, they are ready for you." She nodded as she walked up the stairs.

Stallone stood up. "Dude I just paid the water bill!"

I chuckled as walked over and patted her on the shoulder. "You're a good friend Stallone." With that I turned to the stairs to help Kulado.

_Things will be back to normal for them soon._

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"Um Jade. What are you doing?" Tori asked with a terrified look on her face.

I smiled. "Did you bring home milk?"

"N, no."

"Then shut up." I said as I finished tying her wrist together. I brought them up to the head of the bed and tied them to the small hook on our head board.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a black scarf.

"Lift your head."

"Jade really your kind of freaking me-"

"-Lift!" I yelled in which she then obeyed.

I took the black scarf and tied it around her eyes tightly before I backed away.

I walked over to our dresser and removed my clothes before I opened the drawer quietly and retrieved the black strap-on from the back.

"Jade what's going on?"

"Oh don't you worry about what's going on baby." I stated as I put the strap-on in place.

I walked back over to the bed and crawled onto it slowly. My hands found the buttons of Tori's pants which were quickly unbuttoned and yanked down then thrown to the floor.

"Jade I-"

"-Shut up." I said as I parted her legs and forcefully put my knee to her center.

"Ughh Jade."

"Shhhh!" I leaned forward so that my lips were to her ear. "Shhhhh…" I whispered again in her ear softly as my tongue slipped into it before sliding back into my mouth.

"Jadeee."

"Mmmmm Toriiiii, fuck yessss." I moaned in her ear, turning her on, teasing her the way she likes.

"Mmmm Jadee." She moaned in response.

I moved to her mouth and gently place my lips onto hers. Her lips moved softly with mine gently sliding her tongue across my lips, but I pull away. Instead I use my tongue to lick down her chin, down her neck to her pulse point in which I gave a hard bite. "Uahhh Jade!" I chuckled as I my tongue licked softly to soothe out the pain I caused, but I repeated again. "Uah fuck Jade..please stop." She begged. "You asked for it Tori." I licked the small red spot again soothing the pain once more. I sat up and placed another kiss on her lips before I sat up completely. My hands went to the buttons on her shirt and ripped them open to expose a tight wife beater she wore underneath.

"Well how will we get this off Tori?" I asked as my hands rested on the sides of her waist.

"Untie me that's how!"

I laughed as I tapped her nose. "Don't be a bad girl Tori." I scooted off of the bed and to the dresser where my black scissors sat nicely. I grabbed the wonderful tool before I made my way back to the bed. I spread her legs once more. "Close them again and you will suffer Tori." I said as I slid myself between them. "Ahh..this is suffering." I chuckled again as I grabbed the bottom of her beater and started cutting up slowly. "Jade…Jade are you cutting my shirt!?" I laughed again. "I suggest you stay still. Don't want that pretty little stomach of yours all cut up now do we Tori?" Her muscles instantly relaxed. I finished the job of cutting her clothes off which in the end left her in only her bra and panties. Tori's body is flawless. Flaw-less. Just perfect. I can't stop my hands from rubbing over her perfect breast down her toned stomach, around her thighs, down her round ass, and slowly down her legs. "You are beautiful baby, just beautiful." I whispered before I met her lips again, this time forcing my way inside. She moaned as our tongues fought around forcefully. Tori always taste so...so sweet. Like a sweet vanilla candy. Just the taste of her makes me hot. I leave her lips once again and start trailing kisses down her neck and down to the top of her perfect round ass breast. I reach my hands behind her back and unhook her bra. I then reached over and grabbed my scissors once more cutting the straps that held them to her arms. "Jadeeee! You owe me new-" I quickly shut her up with my mouth before I pulled away again. "Keep your mouth shut Tori, this is a warning." I stated firmly before I leaned down and let my lips meet with her nipple forcefully, giving it a forceful suck. "Mmm! Shit Jade!" I sucked harder, feeling like I was about to suck her nipple off and I knew for a fact this pain had to be killing her and I chuckle despite of myself. "Jade! Pleaseee! Ahhhh!" I released her nipple with a suction sound before I start to flicker my tongue over it in a fast paste. Her body bucked to me but quickly got a push back down. "Keep your body still Tori!" I yelled at her which got a wining sound in response. I lifted a brow. "Do you have something to say Tori?" I asked as my thumb replaced my tongue rubbing gently over her hard nipple. "mmmm" she moaned. "Yeah, that's what I thought." I quickly latched my lips onto her opposite nipple and gave it the same forceful painful treatment. "Uhhhhhh! She cried out. I laugh again. I started to give her nipple a tongue flicker to see if she decided to break the rules and buck again, but to my surprise she held as still as she could letting out a few moans. "Good girl Tori." I smiled as I placed a small kiss on her lips.

I made my way to her stomach and started to lick down her tan warm skin until I reached her belly button. I let my tongue slide into it before making my way to the top of her panties. I sat up as I brought my hand to the bottom of her stomach letting my thumb slide up her slit slowly giving harder presser as I rolled over her clit. She bucked to the touch automatically and I pulled away, pushing her down with more force than needed. "What did I tell you Tori!?" I yelled, but she didn't speak. "I asked you a question!" She squealed. "Jade, I'm, I'm sorry I couldn't help it-"…I laughed "Oh you couldn't help it huh? You were being a good girl Tori what happened?" I said as my thumb pressed on her clit again. "Mmmm! Jade, I'm sorry." I chuckled. "You're definitely going to be sorry baby." I grabbed the waist line of her panties and yanked them down forcefully; throwing them to the floor. I spread her legs further as I slid my face between them. My tongue slip between her lips as they slid up her slit slowly. I stopped before I reached her clit and slid back down, repeating the process over and over until I heard her beg for what she wanted, even though she's not supposed to talk. I'm going to make her break the rules, and I'm going to punish her for it. Is that right? No. But I don't care. "mmmm Jade please." She whispered, almost so low I couldn't hear her. "Did you say something Tori?" I asked as I repeated the process again. But she kept quiet. I let the very tip of my tongue touch her clit very softly. Her body bucked, "Jade fuck, give it to me please!" I laughed. "You just broke two rules at once Tori." "Jade I'm sorr…fuckk!" She yelled as my lips latched onto her clit. I sucked softly to begin but forced up my suction soon after. "Mmm baby..Fuckkk, pleaseee…." "Please what Tori?" I asked as I backed away and pinched her hard nub between my index and middle finger. "Fuckk Jade please..that hurts…" "Is it supposed to feel good?" I asked as I pinched harder in which she let out a painful, yet pleasurable moan. I released her clit. I mean I guess I could give her a quick break. I let my tongue play around with her nub softly, giving it tender sucks every now and then. "Mmm yesss, Babyyyy like thattt…like…Fuckkk." She moaned softly. "Better enjoy this while it last babe." I laughed as I went back to work. I let my tongue slide into her entrance slowly before pulling it back out and repeating. She bucked again. "Alright that's it Tori." I sat up and positioned my lower half connected to the long black strap-on between her legs. "Jade I'm sorry."…"Save it babe…." I lean forward so that my words fall into her ear. "Enjoy the consequences." I whisper as I jam the dildo inside her causing her to let out a loud squeal moan. I place my hands on the bed on either side of her as I hold my face above hers. I didn't start slow, she doesn't deserve slow and pleasurable. I pump in and out of her at a fast paste making sure the dildo goes as deep as it can go. Our skin hits against each other hard making a loud pounding sound as the bed rocks; headboard hitting the wall leaving marks with every thrust. I made a mental note to scoot the bed from the wall after this was over. "Mmmmm ahhhh fuckkkk Jadeeeeeee! Uhhhaaahh!" I flip my hair to one side as I pumped harder, making her scream my name as so many times before. I stop as I lift up and grab onto her waist before pumping hard into her again. I pull her down with ever hard thrust as the sounds coming out of her become unbelievable sounds coming from a human being. I glance up at the clock. I knew Shiloh had to be home, and as much as I don't like to fuck around when the kids are up and awake, I didn't give a fuck today, but I knew for sure the sounds of sex were filling the whole house.

"Fuckkkkk Jadeeee! I'm gonna cummmmmm!" She cried as I pumped harder into her. "You…are..are you?" I said between breaths. "Fuckk yess, yess, yes, yes…fuck right there…fuck Jade don't stopppp! Ohhhhh shiiii-" I instantly pull out. "Jade!" She yelled in frustration, and I laughed. I scooted off the bed and ran back to the dresser pulling out a Baile Brand Magic Massager Vibrator. These vibrators are fucking powerful. Tori doesn't know about me having it. I bought it not too long ago waiting for a perfect time to use and, and oh this is the perfect time my friends.

I walked over to the plug that is located beside our bed and plug the all while vibrator in before hopping back onto the bed. "Jade what's going on?" She asked sounding a bit terrified. "Worried are we?" "Can you please take the blind fold off?".."No Tori, you've been bad." I quickly position myself back between her legs jamming the strap-on back inside. "Fuckkk!" She screamed out as I pumped her hard again trying to get her off. "Babbyyyy yesss.." "C'mon baby cum for me." I moaned to her as I grabbed onto the vibrator that sat beside her on the bed knowing she was close. Her legs wrapped around my back as she tried to push me in deeper but that's as deep as the strap on will go. _I'll definitely be buying a bigger one soon._ "Fuckkk Jadeee I'm about tooo cummm, Fuckk baby, Fuckkkk." She screamed. "C'mon baby…" I whispered as I pumped as hard as my body would let me as my hand clinched around the vibrator about to put it into action. "Fuckkk baby it's righttt, fuckk, im…fffff…im…yes, yessss, UAHHHH!" She release and I quickly turned on the vibrator at a good speed as I quickly put it to her throbbing clit. "AHHHHH FUCKKK JADEEE!" She screamed as her body lifted off the bed. I continued to keep my thrust hard as I held on tight to the vibrator pushing it hard against her nub. "JADEE STOPPPPPP PLL,,PLEASEEE…I..CA…CAN'T…TAKEE ITTT!" She screamed louder. Her body was lifting higher but I quickly pushed her back down, laying on top of her so she couldn't buck anymore. I kept a steady thrust and a hand holding the vibrator in place as I placed kisses on her neck sucking on her pulse point which seemed to have been about to bust from her neck. "JADEE PLEASSEEEEEEE PLEASEEEEEE! FUCKKK I CANTTT I CANNTTTTTTTT!" She continued to scream as her head shook back and forth uncontrollably. I laughed. "You said you wanted to see the consequences, did you not?" I asked as I slowed down my thrust but still held the vibrating toy in place. "Uahhh Jadeeeee pleaseeeee! Yess I'm sorrryyy! Stopp.. I get ittt!" She cried. "No, no, no…you are getting what you asked for Tori." "Pleaseeeee!" I removed the vibrator and pulled out. I reached up and removed her blindfold in which her eyes were red and puffy. "Tori! Were you seriously crying!?" She frowned. I laughed. "I'm not through with you." I held the white vibrating toy up so she could see it. "Jade where did you get that!?" I smiled. "Oh….the storeee." I said as I turned it on high. "Jade don't.." She begged. "I bet next time you'll bring on my milk..." …"Jade I'm serious, I quit." I laughed again. "You think this is a game Tori?" She looked at me with a horrified expression before I leaned over to her ear. "Well it's not Victoria." I instantly put the vibrator to her clit once more as she let out a piercing scream. I watched as her eyes clinched closed and her chest rise and fall in an unsteady rhythm. Her mouth hung wide open but no sound came out and I laughed for the 100th time today. The only sound that could be heard were the sound of the sexy toy filling the room. I quickly pushed the dildo back into her and started to pump as hard as I could. "fuccccccccccccccccccccckkkkk " She scream in a G7. I didn't even know her voice could get so high. The more I pumped the harder it was to move in and out; a sign saying she's about to come. "Jadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, jaaaaaaaaa, jadeeeeeee, fuuc, staaaaa stoppppp… Fuckkk im cu…I'm cuuuuu" Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, her body bucked, her face twitched. "UAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as clear fluid came pouring from her body and onto the bed. I heard a snap as I looked up and saw she had broken from the knot I had her hand tied in, and it wasn't long until she grabbed the vibrator and threw it across the room. Before I knew it I was on my back with her holding me down, her pussy still dripping with her fluids. Her breath was short and her face was red and I couldn't help but laugh again. "Well somebody broke free. Did we learn a lesson?" I lifted a brow.

"Jade…I'm..going..to…get...youuu…real soon.." She said between breaths. I sat up pushing her weak body off of me.

"Yeah we'll see about that. You asked for his Tori. And I'm about to take a shower and go get some milk. Ev and Sunshine should be here soon. You should join me in the shower." I smile.

"I rather not."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"I hate you Jade." She said still catching her breath.

I chuckled.

_I love you too Tori._

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Got some sexy time...don't you just love Jade? Anways, REVIEW! ;)**


	12. Something Different

Chapter 12

_Something Different_

**[Shiloh's POV]**

**RING, RING, RING**

"Hello!" Sunshine answered out of breath.

"Um babe, you okay?" I asked with a laugh.

"Sorry! I'm hurrying trying to get myself together!"

"What do you mean?"

"I get to live you with Shi!"

"Wait what?"

"I get to live with you Shi!" She repeated in the exact same way.

"No. I mean what do you mean?" I laughed.

"Oh! Your sister's friend's dad came and-"

"-Beck?"

"-Yeah him! He came and said that me and Evelyn will come stay with you guys for a while! Aren't you excited!" She said out of breath.

"Calm down!" I laughed again. "And wow, okay…"

"I know, hey I have to finish getting ready, you can just go home, I'll be there soon!"

"Alright, love you."

"I love you too Shiloh."

I hung up the phone as I pulled out of the parking lot of our school. It didn't take long to get home since I lived a very short distance.

"I'm home!" I yelled out as I walked into the living room.

"Hey." I turned to see Jade coming down the stairs.

"Hey Jade, um is Sunshine and her sister coming to stay with us?"

"Yes." She state nonchalantly as she walked passed me and into the kitchen with me following behind.

"Why?" I asked as I sat in a high chair.

She reached into the fridge and poured her a glass of water before turning to me.

"Because they are."

"And why is that?"

"Don't question me. Hey I'm about to go to the store and get a few things. You're coming with me."

"Mm sure…I guess."

"You don' have a choice." She stated as she put her glass of water on the counter.

"Where's Tori?"

"Shower. C'mon we're leaving."

Once we were in the car it was unusually quiet. Jade seemed a little fidgety, but I decided not to question her about it.

"So how was school?" She asked finally breaking the silence between us.

"Oh it was fine. Trina is bugging though. We have an All About Me project due next week where we have to write about and show pictures of plays and stuff we've been in. Of course she said she's going to bring one about her. I'm pretty sure hers will take all class period to present."

Jade chuckled. "Yeah, I bet." She turned into the parking lot of Walmart and turned off the car but she didn't get out. She just sighed as leaned her head against the stirring wheel. It was quiet for a moment as she closed her eyes. She then started to whisper a few things to herself that I couldn't really make out. The only words I caught onto were, "Cat, house, fuck, girls" which didn't really make any sense when I tried to put them together. We sat there for a little while longer and I actually believed she forgot that I was even here and that we were even in the parking lot of Walmart.

"Jade." I said as I reached over and touched her back in which she instantly jumped up.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry….I just…yeah."

"You alright?"

"It's just that..…yeah…" She said as she pulled the keys from the ignition and exited the car in which I did the same.

"Here grab a cart." She said as she pointed.

"We need some milk, eggs, detergent, toothpaste, soap…and whatever. What does Sunshine like? Does she need anything special?"

I shook my head. "No, not that I know of. I mean she really likes airheads."

"You know anything Evelyn might want?"

"Um, not really…"

"Didn't think you would." We walked around Walmart for a little while grabbing everything we needed as Jade forcefully threw the items into the cart. We made our way to the back of the store where all the tools, garden items and car parts were.

"Hey Jade I have to use the bathroom." I told her as I let go of the cart pushing it to her since we were a short distance apart.

"Alright I'll be right here." She said grabbing the end of the basket while looking over at these huge pair garden scissors.

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the two stall bathroom which looked like it hadn't been used in years. I made a mental note to never use the back bathrooms in Walmart again.

I walked into a stall and instantly froze at the sounds I was hearing from the next stall over.

"….mmm yesss, ahhhhh…. just like that baby….."

My face turned red as I quietly slipped out of the bathroom and ran over to Jade.

"Jadeeee." I said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Shilohhhhhh." She mocked as she held up the garden scissors. "Hey you think these would cut somebody's head off in one slice?" She turned to me.

I grabbed the scissors from her and threw them in the cart knowing she would buy them anyways. "Jade, in the bathroom." I whispered and pointed like somebody was actually listening and it was top secret.

"What?" She crossed her arms.

"Somebody is like….having sex…like…in there..."

A smile instantly appeared on her face. "Oh my god really? Let's go bust em!" She started to run over to the bathroom with me following behind. She opened the door quietly as she held up the _shhh_ sign to me.

"….mmmm fuck baby…just like thattttt…. I'm gonna cummm…."

A huge smile appeared on Jade's face. "Watch this." She smiled.

She lifted her foot and kicked open the door. "Haha! Bust-…." Jade instantly froze.

"…..Cat?"

* * *

**[Roxy's POV]**

**RING, RING, RING**

"Yelloooo?" I said as I was getting into my car.

"Hey baby."

I froze.

"What, can't speak?"

"Essence how the fuck do you keep getting my number!?" I yelled as I slam my door shut.

She giggled. "No need to be upset."

"I'm hanging up." I said as I removed the phone from my ear.

"I mean, yeah, you should never talk and drive." I heard her say before I hit end call. I slowly brought the phone back to my ear.

"What?"

She laughed. "You should hang up. Talking and driving is pretty dangerous. Especially the way you slammed your door. It's pretty obvious you're upset."

I looked around the store's parking lot before locking my doors and putting the car in drive. "Essence I don't know where the fuck you are, but you are a crazy ass bitch. I swear I'm going to get a restraining order against you."

"Try it Roxanna."

I put the phone on speaker as I put my seat belt on and started to drive. "Why won't you just leave us the hell alone?"

She laughed again. "I would Roxy. I mean I really would, but you have something that belongs to me."

"And what the hell is that?"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find out."

"Essence, fuck you okay. Fuck you."

"That's not what you were saying the night I took the most precious thing a teen could have."

My face turned red. "Bye Essence."

"Until next time baby, until next time." With that the line went dead.

_Crazy bitch._

* * *

**[Beck's POV]**

"Hey so ah, what do you like to do for fun?" I asked Kulado as we walked into the front door of my house.

He shrugged.

"You don't talk much do you kid?"

He shook his head.

"Well ah, Mike should be home soon. He stays after school for tutoring. You guys can play together. You'll be staying in his room. Is that cool?"

He nodded.

"Want to watch some cartoons, or are you hungry have you ate? Evelyn told me about the foods you're allergic too. She also said you love wheat pancakes. Is that true?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Alright, how about we have breakfast for dinner?"

He nodded again.

I walked over to the couch and took a seat in which he did the same. I turned on Nickelodeon and of course SpongeBob showed on the screen.

"You like this?"

He nodded. We both sat and watched the bright cartoon for a bit before he finally spoke.

"Beck." He said quietly.

I lifted a brow to him. "Wassup little man?"

"Are my parents okay?"

I reached over and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Yeah, they're fine."

"You're lying."

I sighed and leaned forward as I rested my elbows on my knees. "You're parents just need some time and space right now to get back on their feet."

"What happened to them?"

"They're just not…doing so great. They haven't been making good decisions, but everything will be fine soon, alright?"

He nodded.

"Do you trust me Kulado?"

He studied me for a minute before he answered.

"Yes."

I patted him on his shoulder again. "Don't worry 'Lado, everything will be okay soon."

_Just not soon enough…_

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

I ran down the stairs to the door and opened it to see Evelyn and Sunshine standing there with their bags.

I smile. "Hey guys, come in."

"Tori I'm so sorry." Evelyn said as she put her things down.

"What for?"

"For invading your home. It's so rude of us-"

I stepped forward and grabbed her hands in mine. "-Evelyn don't be sorry. You both are always welcome here. You're not invading our home. We love you." I gave her a kiss on the forehead before I backed away and did Sunshine the same. "Hey where's Stallone?"

Evelyn scrunched her eyes as she turned to look out of the window. "She was driving right behind us. She must of stopped somewhere."

"Alright, well you guys can have the guest room upstairs. No, you're not sleeping in the rooms with your significant others." I chuckled as she turned to the kitchen. "You girls thirsty or anything?"

"Yes!" Sunshine yelled as she skipped passed me into the kitchen.

"Tori we have to talk later okay."

I turned to Evelyn. "What's wrong? Everything okay?"

"About what's going on with my parents."

I shook my head. "Didn't Beck talk to you?"

"No."

I nodded as I scratched the palm of my hand. "Alright. Go put your things away."

I continued to the kitchen to see Sunshine sitting on a high chair with her hands crossed, like she was a little school girl at school ready for the teacher to start teaching something new.

"So you thirsty?"

"Yes."

"What would you like?"

"Doesn't matter."

I poured two glasses of water before I took a seat in front of her passing her a glass.

"So Stallone had said you got a little sick at school, you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I fell."

"In class?"

"No at lunch." She took a sip of her water.

"How did you fall?"

"I apparently passed out."

"What? Are you okay!?"

She laughed. "I'm perfectly fine."

"How did that happen?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Dehydration."

"Oh, make sure you start drinking more water okay."

She nodded. "I will."

"How are you and Shiloh?"

Her face lit up brighter than it had already been. I didn't even know that was possible. "Oh we are great! How are you and Jade?"

I bit my lip thinking about what just took place about an hour ago. "Um…we're great." I said with a smile.

She gave me a sneaky look. "You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"So what do you like about Jade?" She asked as she finished her glass of water.

_She always has to ask random questions…._

"Well, she's smart, caring…well to a certain extent, she's always been there for me, her personality is one of a kind, she's the mother of my kids, and I just love her." I shrugged.

"You left out that she's very pretty. Don't you think that?"

"Um, yes of course I do."

"I hope Shiloh and I are like you and Jade someday. You know, married, with kids and a family."

I smiled. "You guys will be."

She hopped down from the highchair she sat in. "I should go unpack."

"Alright, go right ahead."

"I love you Tori." She said in a daughtery type of way with a smile. She turned and skipped out of the kitchen not waiting for a response.

_Sunshine is really something different…_

* * *

__**Thanks for reading! REVIEW pleaseeee! :)**


	13. Always Shit Around the Corner

**Even though you guys probably have done this already, just take a moment to give thoughts and prayers to all the families who's lost a little one in the CT Massacre Shooting. You wonder how could someone even have the heart to do such a thing. I hope none of you guys were affected by this and if you were in anyway, my prayers go out to you. I love you guys. **

* * *

Chapter 13

_Always Shit Around the Corner_

**[Jade's POV]**

"Hey what the fuck!?" An unknown man shouted out as he got to his feet.

"Jade!" Cat screamed at me as she closed her legs and sat forward on the toilet.

"You know these chicks?" The guy asked as he pointed back and forth to me and Shiloh in a tone that sounded like he was about to kill someone.

I glanced back over at Cat who bit her bottom lip. The girl looked horrible. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, it looked like she once had make-up on but now it ran down her face, she had bruises and scratches on her arms, they both reeked, and I just couldn't believe it. She didn't even look like Cat. My sweet and innocent…_well sometimes_, Caterina Valentine. This was a monster. Something somebody made her to be.

"Y, yes I do." She stuttered.

"Fuck this!" He screamed as he pushed passed me and Shiloh out of the restroom.

I watched as Cat screamed after him out of the door; saying something about holding his part of the deal and that he owes her.

"I don't owe you shit!" He yelled as he kept walking.

"Noo!" Cat started to run after him again but I grabbed her by her arms from behind holding her back.

"Ughhh Jade this is your fault! Let me go!" She struggled to get out of my grip but I held onto her tighter.

"Cat! You have to stop this! What the hell is going on with you!?"

"Fuck you Jade! Let me go!" She escaped from my grip this time but only with one arm. I watched as she reached onto the shelf and grabbed a long sliver tool that hung loosely on a hook. I knew what was coming before I had time to react and before I knew it the silver tool was in contact with the side of my eye. She hit me with so much force it caused me to fall back onto the floor. The pain was just agonizing.

"Jade!" I heard Shiloh scream as she ran over and turned me over. I looked up and around and saw small crowd of people gathered around us.

"Are you okay ma'am?" A man as he kneeled down in front of me.

I sat up instantly.

_I look fucking weak. What the hell am I doing on the floor? _

Once I sat up a pain shot threw my head and I instantly grabbed the spot where I was hit. I brought my hand back down to see a small amount of blood.

"Ma'am we are going to call an ambulance."

"No!" I screamed as I stood up. "I'm fine! Everybody get outta here!" Some people ran away as some slowly walked away still staring.

"C'mon!" I stood up and grabbed Shiloh's arm as I started to speed walk out of the store to my car.

Once inside I reached into the glove box and pulled out a cloth in which I wiped my head with.

I heard what sounded like a dog who just went on a morning run beside me as I looked over at Shiloh. Her hands were gripped tightly onto the seat as her breathing got heavier with every breath. A few tears feel from her eyes but her face held a look of fear. I swear I could hear her heart beating in the silence of the car and just I knew right off she was having a panic attack.

"Shiloh it's okay. Calm down." I said as I reached over and touched her back gently. But nothing changed.

"Shiloh baby, please calm down. It's okay." Still nothing changed.

I opened my door and exited the car before I ran over to her side and opened her door. I reached in and pulled her stiff body out. I grabbed her into a tight hug and finally I felt her wrap her arms back tightly around me.

"Baby I'm sorry. Everything's okay, just breath." I said as I kiss her cheek.

She finally calmed down and loosened her body up as she let her head fall onto my chest. I looked around the parking lot and saw more on lookers like they've never seen anybody hug before. _Dicks keep walking! _Is what I wanted to scream, but I didn't for the sake of Shiloh. I felt bad for her because not only did she just find out what's happening with her girlfriends mother, she just caught her fucking in a public bathroom. Then on top of that, she's standing there witnessing at whole crack scene before she watches her mother almost get knocked out with a car tool. And there was nothing she could do but stand there. I now wish I hadn't of made her come. I wish I could take those images out of her head, but I can't, and there's nothing I can do but hold her until she collects herself. And it wasn't long until she finally did calm down and get back into the car.

Once we were both back into the car I looked in the small mirror on my sun visor and saw the damage that was done. Right beside my eye was a huge red puffy mark with a scratch sliding threw it. I reached up and touched it and jumped at my own touch. That shit hurts.

I growled as I glance back over at Shiloh who's looking at me like I'm dead or something.

"Are you okay?" She said in a shaky voice.

"I'm fine Shiloh. Everything's fine."

"Everything is not fine Jade." She said softly as she shook her head.

And she was right.

_Everything's far from fine.._

* * *

**[Beck's & Trina's Text]**

Trina: Beck.

Beck: Yes Trina.

Trina: Are we still on for tonight?

Beck: No.

Trina: Why not!?

Beck: Well Mike is home now, and Kulado is also staying here with me.

Trina: Kulado?

Beck: Cat's son Trina.

Trina: Oh yeah, stupid name. Well um…why do you have him?

Beck: Well maybe because they were at home by themselves.

Trina: Psh. He's old enough to take care of himself.

Beck: He's 7!

Trina: Bailey took care of herself when she was 7.

Beck: And I feel bad for her.

Trina: Beck, seriously. Come on. What are you going to do? Adopt him?

Beck: Trina you know what? I don't think it's okay for us to see each other anymore right now.

Trina: What do you mean?

Beck: I mean, no more dates. I thought you had changed, but really you haven't. I made a mistake.

Trina: Beck the only mistake you're going to make is leaving me.

Beck: I can't leave what I don't claim.

Trina: You know what fine! I didn't want you anyways!

Beck: Okay. Bye.

Trina: Bye!

* * *

**[Jade's and Beck's Text]**

Jade: I found Cat.

Beck: You did! Where is she?

Jade: I lost Cat.

Beck: What?

Jade: She's gone now.

Beck: So you're saying you found her, but you lost her?

Jade: Yep.

Beck: Where did you find her? What happened?

Jade: Walmart; about to suck dick in the public restroom for drugs I know it.

Beck: smh. Why did you let her get away?

Jade: Oh I didn't let her do anything Beck. She almost cracked my skull with a car tool.

Beck: What!? Are you alright?

Jade: I'll let my huge knot on the side of my eye do the talking.

Beck: I'm sorry Jade. You alright, alright though?

Jade: I mean my head hurts, but I'm cool. Here I'll send you a pic.

_**Jade: Picture message sent**_

_**Beck: Picture message received**_

Beck: Omg! Jade you should go to the doctor.

Jade: Most likely I will. Once I walk into the house I know Tori is going to take me whether I want to or not…so I'll just wait until then….

Beck: Cat did this?

Jade: Don't make me tell you twice Oliver.

Beck: We have to find her.

Jade: You find her.

Beck: (sighing emoticon) I really have to. We can't just leave her out there Jade.

Jade: Have fun. I suggest you wear armor. She's dangerous.

Beck: Jade you're dangerous.

Jade: But my dangerous is under control. Cat's isn't.

Beck: I'll figure something out. Where are you now?

Jade: Another grocery store with Shiloh. We didn't quite complete our shopping at walmart.

Beck: Shiloh was there with you!?

Jade: Yes.

Beck: Is she okay?

Jade: If you mean is she okay physically yes, mentally, not quite.

Beck: Shiloh has gone through a lot, and she still stands with her head up. Strong girl you have there Jade.

Jade: She gets it from me.

Beck: Does she Jade?

Jade: I'm tired of texting you, you're boring me Oliver.

Beck: Lol alright then. I'll see you. Tell the girls I said hey.

Jade: I'll think about it.

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

I heard the door open and slam as sat in the kitchen reading a book that I don't understand a word of. Jade just wanted me to read this horrifying book for some reason, but I don't think I'll be getting much out of it but horrifying nightmares.

"Jade?" I called.

"That I'm not!" Stallone yelled back.

I walk into the living room just in time to see her flop onto the couch.

"Evelyn and Sunshine are here."

"Duh I know that. I left with them."

"Oh yeah." I said as I sat down beside her.

"So what's wrong?"

"I'm just in a bad mood. I don't feel like talking. Please let me be."

"Well alright you-" The sound of the front door opening and slamming again cut me off. I watched as Shiloh ran up the stairs and Jade turned to hang the keys up.

"So is everybody in a crappy mood?" I asked as I stood up.

Jade turned around to face me and my mouth dropped. "Jade! What happened to your face!?"

"Woooahh baby, Jade got whooped!" Stallone laughed in which Jade shot her a look that made her shut up quick.

"Baby what happened!?" I asked as I walked up to her and gently touched the big purple knot beside her eye.

"Cat that's what happened."

"What?"

"Cat! Tori!" She yelled as she crossed her arms.

"What do you mean Cat? What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened, what happened is that me and Shiloh go to Walmart, Cat's in the damn bathroom fucking a guy I know for a fact she doesn't even know and I know it had to be for drugs. She looks horrible. She dirty, she stinks, she's lost it! The guy got mad I guess cause we busted them, and he started taking off and Cat's yelling at him saying how he owes her but the guys all like, I don't owe you shit. So Cat is about to chase after this man and I grab her by both of her arms. She ends up breaking free with one arm and she uses that free hand to grab a tool that she used to fucking bust me upside the head with that makes me fall to the damn floor and then she runs away!"

"Oh my god Jade!"

"Beck's saying he's going to figure something out, but there's not shit we can do with that! As much as I don't like seeing Cat like this, there's really nothing we can do! I can't drag her home with me if she's not willing to go Tori. She apparently doesn't want help! You can't help a drugged out bitch that doesn't want to be helped! She can stay a crack head all her life, fuck it! As long as she keeps this shit up Tori, she's going to end up raped, fucking killed, or in got damn pris-" Jade stopped midsentence as she saw Sunshine standing at the top of the stairs with tears in her eyes, and Shiloh standing right behind her.

"Shit just got real!" Stallone stated breaking the moment of silence that filled the room.

"Sunshine, baby, she didn't mean-" I started to talk but she instantly ran away and within seconds I heard a door slam.

"Fuck!" Jade yelled out in frustration as she ran up the stairs.

I glance over at Stallone who gave me a lifted brow.

"This family can never just be at peace can we? Some shit is always just waiting around the corner."

"Watch your mouth." Was all I could find to say at the moment before I ran up the stairs shortly after Jade, but Stallone is right.

_There is always shit around the corner._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review. **


	14. There's Nothing I Can Do

**Hey I just want to thank all of you guys who take time to review. You guys are great! Here's chapter 14, enjoyyyyy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

_ There's Nothing I Can Do_

**[Jade's POV]**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

I leaned my head against the door softly. "Sunshine, baby."

"Please go." She said in a muffled cry. Never in my life have I heard so much hurt in a voice.

"Can I please come in?"

"It's not my house, I have no say."

I felt a soft hand on my back. I turned to see Tori standing there with a look of concern.

"I'll handle it. Go see where Shiloh went." Tori nodded as she walked passed me down to Shiloh's room.

I turned the nob of Sunshine's room softly and opened it slowly. Sunshine was laid on her stomach with her face in her pillow. I can't believe I caused this. I didn't mean for her to hear me talk about her mother in that manner. I as just upset, it was out of anger, and she heard it. Fuck.

"Sunshine." I said as I sat down beside her.

"I apologize for my mother. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you." She said in a cry without even a single glance my way.

"Sunshine, I didn't mean those things about your mom. I was just angry."

That's when she sat up. She sat Indian style faced me as she wiped her eyes. It hurts. It hurts to see somebody like Sunshine cry. I never thought she could cry. I didn't think she held that emotion. She's always so….happy, energetic, positive, I never seen her just so down, and it's like, I caused it and I can't take it back. I can't fix it.

_Fuck Jade, great job._

"I know Jade." She reached over and touched the back of my hand. "Is it true?"

"No it's…wait is what true?"

"About my mother being a crac…on drugs?"

"Did Beck talk to you guys?"

She shook her head.

_Fuck! I thought she was upset because I called her mother out of her name, I didn't fuckin' know she wasn't aware of her problem. FUCKKK! And she just heard the news that way! From me! Jade you're a fuckin' screw up._

"Umm, well. She just needs time to-"

"That's not what I asked?" She said in a voice that sounded just like her mom whenever she was sad.

I sighed. _Well there's no way around it now._

"Yes Sunshine, she is doing drugs, but she is going to get better okay. We are going to help her."

"What about my dad?"

"I'm not sure about your dad."

"How long will it take to help her Jade?"

"To be honest Sunshine, I really don't kno-"

"-That's because she doesn't want to be helped right? Like you said?"

"Sunshine, see…she does want to be helped but-"

"-It's okay. I mean you can tell me. You don't have to cover it up. I'm not a child. I understand what's going on."

"I'm sorry Sunshine. I really am."

"It's not your fault."

She scooted over to me and threw her arms around me tight. "Thank you for what you're doing for me and my sister."

I wrapped my arms back around her tight. "We love you girls."

We stayed that way for a few moments before my eyes spotted two dark bruises on her waist were her shirt was rising up.

"Sunshine." I pulled back.

"Yes?"

"Where are you getting these bruises?" I asked as I gently pushed her around to get a better look.

"Um, I don't know."

"Sunshine, I'm serious right now. Who the hell is giving you those bruises?"

"Nobody Jade, I swear."

"People don't just get bruises for nothing."

"Apparently I do."

"Stop lying to me Sunshine." I said as I grabbed her face. "Tell me."

She shook her head. "Jade I swear. I just bruise very easily. Ask Shiloh she knows. I can barely touch myself and get a huge bruise from it, and….Ouch! Jade!" She screamed as I pinched her on the arm lightly.

"What was that for!?"

"I barley even pinched you Sunshine."

"Okay, but why!?" She asked rubbing her arm.

"I want to see something." I said as I stood up. "Sorry. Don't take it personal. I still love you. Dinner will be ready a little later. Finish unpacking." With that I left her room and closed the door behind me.

_If she doesn't have a bruise were I barley even pinched her, then something is up. Ms. I Bruise Easily...we'll see._

* * *

**[Bailey's POV]**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"What!?"

"Unlock this door now!"

"Ughhh." I groan as I get up and unlock my room door in which swings open instantly.

"What did I say about locked doors in my house!?" My mom yelled.

"What do you want dude?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"What did you tell Beck about me!?"

"What?"

"I said, what did you tell Beck about me!?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"You had to tell him something for him to all of a sudden not want to see me anymore! What did you say!?"

I chuckled. "He left you because he saw the real you like the rest of 'em! I didn't tell him anything!"

"You had to have said something! We were hitting things off great! Then you had to come along and ruin it! You ruin everything! You know how much greater my life would be if you weren't always around. I could be a pop star right now living my dreams."

"Wait, holddd, excuse me?" I said as I uncrossed my arms and took a step closer. "So what? You're saying your untalented and self-centered because of me?"

"I'm not untalented and self-centered! And I'm just saying things would be easier if you weren't always screwing things up!"

"What the hell have I screwed up!?"

"Let's start with Beck, and those previous guys who don't want me because I already have a daughter, where I live, the job I have, everything, my fuckin' life!"

A single tear rolled down my face, but I smiled, and I laughed. My heart ached but my brain thinks everything is a joke and won't fall for the emotions of my heart.

I pointed to myself. "So you're telling me, that I, me, I screwed up _your_ life?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Bailey!"

There are so many things I want to say to her, like how she decided to be a hoe and have unprotected sex. She made me. So how can she blame me? And like how nobody likes her and nobody wants to be with her because she is so got damn selfish, and into herself, or things like how she lives in the apartment she's in because she can't keep a fucking job on her own. Where do I come in? What the hell did I do besides try to be the best fucking daughter she could ever have had. But oh she wouldn't notice that. She never came to any of my plays or concerts, but I always made sure I had a front roll seat at her horrible ones. She never gave a shit about my birthday, but I made sure she had a gift for every day of her fucking day of her birthweek. She never asked me how my day was going, or how I'm doing, but I will always be concerned about hers. She never took me shopping for new clothes and new shoes, but I made sure she looked hot when she shopped. She never came to any of my sports games, she never took me out like to the movies or mall, she never spent time with me, she never cared. She never really cared that she even had a daughter, but I always cared that I have a mother.

"Fuck you Trina." I said the words quicker than I could comprehend them in my brain and it was in a second I felt her hand come in contact with the side of my face knocking me to the floor.

"Never talk to me like that Bailey! I'm your mother! You treat me with respect!" With that she stormed out of my room with a slam of the door behind her.

More tears fell from my face without permission as I held an expression of anger. I stood up and started throwing anything and everything I could get my hands on. I knocked everything off of my dresser, I pulled all the sheets off my bed, I threw my shoes across the room, I pulled my clothes off the hangers, after it seemed like I couldn't throw anything else I found my softball, my winning softball from a game Trina never showed to. I took the ball and I brought it back before I threw it as hard as I could breaking my window before I collapsed onto the floor.

"Bailey!" Trina yelled as I heard her footsteps coming from the hall. She busted back into my room and look around. "Bailey what the hell did you just do!? Clean this mess up now! And you're paying for that window! You're getting too old for the tantrums." She stated as she exited my room once again completely ignoring the fact my eyes were crying a river even though with everything in me I tried to hold them in, but I couldn't. It's been so long since I let myself loose. I usually hold in everything until the last minute and this is what happens every time but I quickly will pull myself together and go on about my life, because that's all I can do. That's all I know. I don't have a choice because this is my life.

_And there's nothing I can do to change that._

* * *

**[Sunshine's POV]**

I lock the door and walk over to the big mirror that sat on the dresser. I slowly remove my shirt before I stare at my body. I quickly spot out two new bruises that weren't there yesterday and I know exactly why they are there, but I don't want to believe it. The thought ran into my mind a few days ago, and when I put things together it's all clear, it all makes since, but I don't want it to be true. I don't want to believe it. So It can't be true.

_They can't make me go to the doctor. And I won't. I don't want to have to go through it again. Maybe if I pretend it's not there it will go away eventually right? I can just ignore it. I'm fine. I'll be fine. Nobody has to know. It will go away soon. I know it. I know it won't. It will. I'm just going to pretend like I don't know what's going on. And maybe really I don't. Maybe I'm thinking to hard; I'm putting more into my thoughts than what I should be. What if it's not even what I think? It's not. It's just me. I just bruise easily, people do right? I'll just…wait. It will go away. The bruising will subside. I know it. I'm fine. Stop worrying yourself Sunshine. You're fine. I promise._

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

"-It just scared me was all."

"I'm sorry you had to see that Shiloh." I said grabbing her into a hug.

"So is Cat…just going to be like that...you know…forever?"

I shook my head. "No. We won't let that happen."

"Why do people turn to drugs Tori? What are in drugs? Do they make you feel good or something?"

"People turn to drugs for different reasons Shiloh and yeah, sometimes drugs may seem to make people feel better, but really it's just making them worse."

"Why do you think Cat turned to them, out of all people? She seemed so happy and wonderful."

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Different people have different reasons but we are going to help her, don't worry. You just promise me that no matter what Shiloh, you never turn to drugs. They are never the answer. They don't help anything."

She smiled at me. "I promise Tori."

I reached up and put her hair behind her ears. "I love you Shi."

"I love you too Tor." She mocked.

I gave a sight chuckle before I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'm about to go help with dinner. Evelyn has claimed she wanted to help cook as well. Let's see what she can do." I stated as I stood up.

"No offense Tori, but you know you can't cook."

"Well!"

"Is that your defense?" She laughed.

I shrugged. "Well yeah…for now." I stuck my tongue out before I exited the room.

_She can't cook either. So why is she talking?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let's hear some reviews from my silent readers! Where are you guys at!? I want to hear from you toooo! ;p**


	15. I Can't Imagine

**Hey guys I just want to give thanks to the following who take time to review. It means a lot to me that you do! So shout out to...**

_**Newsies73, MmiseryLovesSlash, lissfuller, Disastertology, AnimeRocker 101, Jeremy Shane, donttouchmommy, JadeLove , Azkadellio, Gilded butterfly, Forgotmylogin, Melody, Twistedminds-collide, Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe, jeri81798, PreviouslyUnknown, and all the Guest**_

**You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for your great words and your time, especially Newsies73, your reviews are a story by themselves! I Love it! Anyways Here's Chapter 15 guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

_I Can't Imagine_

**[Roxy's POV]**

"Ouch! Mikey!"

"Kulado threw it!" Mike pointed.

I turned to Kulado and lifted a brow. He put his head down. "Sorry Roxy."

I couldn't help but smile. This little boy had to be one of the cutest ever. His hair is about shoulder length and a dirty brown color while his eyes are big and gray. When he smiles, these deep dimples appear and to top it off he's pretty short for his age, which makes him all the more cuter. He doesn't talk much but when he does it's always something sweet and innocent. He's just adorable.

"It's okay. You guys go play in the back yard okay?" I said as I threw the ball back at them.

"Okay. C'mon I'll show you this deep hole I dug! It's almost to China!" I heard Mike say before he starting running toward the backyard with Kulado following behind.

I smiled as I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. It wasn't long until my dad walked in the house sighing as he ran his hand threw his hair.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I flipped through the channels.

He came into the living room and turned the T.V. off before he sat down beside me.

"Where are the kids?" He asked ignoring my question.

"Outside."

"And you're in here!?"

"Chill, they are in the back."

He relaxed then. Our backyard was perfectly fenced in and closed off from the freaking world. So it was fine to have the boys out back by themselves.

He sighed again. "Roxy how are you? I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much lately. I promise I don't mean to ignore you or anything."

I giggled. "I don't think that at all. And I'm doing fine."

"How's school going for you?"

I rolled my eyes_. College is a bitch._ "You know…work, work, work."

He laughed. "Yeah that's how college is. How are you and Michael?"

I frowned at his name. He's been completely blowing me off and ignoring me for the past week. He won't let me see him, he keeps making excuses, he's just being a fucking dick.

"Not so well."

He lifted a brow. "What? Why is that?"

"I think he's cheating on me."

"Ahhh, naw, he's not cheating on you. What makes you think that?"

"He's always making excuses, he's always so secretive, he won't let me see him, and I'm just not feeling it."

"Maybe he has another reason. Michael doesn't seem like the type to cheat Roxy. He really loves you. I can tell."

"Yeah? Well I can't."

"So how's your mom?"

I shrugged.

"Roxy when is the last time you've spoken to her?"

I shrugged again. "A long time ago."

"I told you to go see your mom sometimes."

"I will daddy. I'll go tomorrow, okay."

"I'm serious."

"I promise I will."

He leaned back on the couch as he sighed again.

"What's bothering you? That Trina chick?"

He shook his head. "No. Just business."

"What kinda business?" I asked crossing my arms and lifting my chin.

He chuckled. "None of yours." He stood up. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Doesn't matter."

"How about we order some pizza?"

"Fine with me."

"Pizza it is then." He said as he walked out of the living room.

* * *

**[Tori's & Bailey's Text]**

Bailey: Tori.

Tori: Oh hey Bailey, how are you?

Bailey: Tori I'm letting you know I'm going to flee town.

Tori: Lol, why?

Bailey: I'm not laughing.

Tori: What's wrong Bumble Bee?

Bailey: Trina.

Tori: (frown emoticon) Did you guys get into another fight?

Bailey: Kind of.

Tori: Are you okay? Did she hurt you?

Bailey: Kind of.

Tori: She hit you?

Bailey: Yes.

Tori: Bailey baby, I'm so sorry. I will talk to her okay. Don't flee town. I'll miss you too much.

Bailey: I'll think about it.

Tori: Hey Bailey what are you doing Friday evening?

Bailey: Idk, why?

Tori: How about me and you go out?

Bailey: Really!? Where?

Tori: Where would you like to go?

Bailey: The Fair is in town.

Tori: The Fair it is.

Bailey: Really?

Tori: Lol yes really. Anything for my favorite niece. (winking emoticon)

Bailey: Yeah I'm your only niece!

Tori: Well Nylene is also my niece.

Bailey: That's Jade's niece and whens the last time you've seen her?! Like 5.9 years ago!?

Tori: She's my niece too! Just like Jade's your aunt too.

Bailey: I guess…

Tori: Jade loves you Bailey.

Bailey: I know, I know. I love her too. Tell her I said hello.

Tori: I will. I love you Bailey. I'll see you Friday at 6:00pm. K?

Bailey: I love you too Tori. So, so much. And yes. I'll see you then.

* * *

**[Tori's & Trina's Text]**

Tori: Trina!

Trina: Well hey baby sister!? Wassup?

Tori: Wassup with you and Bailey?

Trina: Oh now what? The little brat came crying to you? Look Tori, she's fine. She's exaggerating about whatever she told you.

Tori: Trina, will it hurt you to be a real mother for once?

Trina: Oh so are you going to tell me how to be a real mother Tori? You're kids have lesbians as parents, nothing's worse than that.

Tori: It's damn sure better than having a child who feels she has no parents!

Trina: I'm sorry, are you referring to me?

Tori: You are Trina Vega right?

Trina: Really Tori, fuck you right now. I don't have time for this, I'm busy.

Tori: Busy doing what? Not spending time with your daughter, I know!

Trina: You know what Tori, since you are such a _perfect mother_, why don't you just adopt Bailey? Oh wait, I forgot, we've tried the adopting thing before and what did they tell you? That your family isn't "fit for her." And apparently I am. Stay out of what goes on in my family's life, it's not yours.

Tori: Clearly I am apart of her family. She's my niece Trina!

Trina: _Niece!_ That's the Key word! Stay in your place.

Tori: I will once you step into yours.

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"Here stir this." I told Tori as I walked to the fridge to get an egg. I returned to her side as my hand went to my face.

"Tori baby, just stop." I said as I grabbed the spoon from her. _The girl can't even stir right. "_Help Evelyn pill the potatoes." I stated as I stirred the cake mix for desert.

Tori sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table in front of Evelyn before grabbing a small knife.

"So are you ready for school?" Tori asked Evelyn as she reached in to grab a potato from the bag.

Evelyn shrugged. "I guess."

"I couldn't wait to go to college." I stated. "Well, really I followed Tori to college. She went for singing and fortunately at that college they had acting classes in which I took. Those were the good days." I smiled as I thought back on how much trouble Tori and I got ourselves into back in our college days.

"So what's you guys story?" Evelyn asked.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked as she finished pilling one potato and moved onto the next. _She can pill a perfect potato but she can't stir? The hell?_

"Like on how you guys met and fell in love."

I smiled at this as well as Tori. I love thinking back on the day I called her mine. It was one of the best days of my life; one of the best decisions I've ever made and trust me, I made a lot of fucked up ones.

"Well." Tori started as she looked at me so I picked up.

"Well when I was 15 I went to Hollywood Arts, I'm sure you already know. And I think it was about junior year Tori was a new student at the school."

"Jade hated me. My very first day she poured coffee on my head!"

"What! That was mean!" Evelyn laughed.

"Well I wasn't a nice girl. Back then I was dating Beck, Roxy's dad."

"What!? Really? What a small world!" Evelyn stated.

Tori laughed.

"I only poured coffee on her because she was rubbing on my boyfriend. I mean when you're a teen little shit like that makes you mad, but I didn't like Tori in the first place because she was accepted into Hollywood Arts because of a showcase. But anyways to skip to the part where we fell in love." I stopped and smiled as Tori picked up.

"Well her and Beck didn't quite get along so well all of the time and one day he just called it quits for him and Jade and she was devastated."

"I was still in love with the man!" I shouted.

Tori laughed again. "She was heartbroken and she came to me, why you came to me I'm still a bit confused."

"Because, I really had no one else. My parents were no no's, Andre, nah, Robbie, hell nah, Cat, I actually did go to her first, no offense Tori, but she just didn't give me the right words. She didn't really understand. And there was only one person left. So I ran to Tori."

"I get a knock on my door, I open it to see Jade soaked and wet. The girl ran to my house in a thunderstorm. And of course I took her in."

"I just broke down to her and that night she just held me and told me everything will be okay. It was then I realized that Tori had always been there for me no matter what. I was a bitch to her all the time and she still was there for me. I have to admit I had a soft spot for Tori."

"Weeks go by and we are seeing each other everyday. I knew I felt something every time Jade came around, it was a different feeling and I shook off all the thoughts of it being a crush because I told myself I wasn't gay or anything."

"And it was the same thing with me."

"One day after spending about 2 months with her Jade took me to the movies and she drove me home. She walked me to my door and I'll never forget the conversation that took place after she grabbed my hands."

"Do you feel it?" I stated from the old convo of that night.

"Yes. Do you?" Tori followed along.

"Yes." I stated. "And that's all I needed to know."

"Before I knew it Jade hand put her hand to my face and closed the gap between us."

"Once we were done with the kiss apparently we were still thirsty for more." I laughed.

"Jade carried me to my room and we made love for the first time. That night she told me she loved me and I told her the same." Tori said as she stood up and walked over to me grabbing my hands.

"We've been together ever since." I said as I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

"Awwwwwww." Evelyn stated. "That's sooooo sweet."

Tori smiled as she placed a kiss on my cheek.

"What is yours and Stallone's love story?"

"Pssh! Don't get me started on that. That story will take days."

"We have nothing but time." Tori smiled as she walked back over to her seat.

"We'll save that one for a rainy day." Evelyn laughed as well Tori and I.

It got silent for a little while as I finished up the cake and they finished the potatoes. Once everything was clear and we were about to leave the kitchen Evelyn busted the question.

"So that stuff you were yelling about earlier about my mother true? She's the one who did that to your eye?"

I had 100% forgotten about the side of my eye and the whole situation at Walmart for the moment. And she fucking heard that too!? Dude I wasn't even talking that loud! Or was I?

"Um what?" I tried to play it off but knew good and well that wasn't going to work.

"Is my mom doing drugs? Is that why we are here?" She asked in a firm voice.

I looked over at Tori who looked back at me. Of course I have to be the one to do the talking. "Evelyn-"

"Yes or no, that's all the answer I want."

I sighed before I looked to the floor. "Yeah." I said as I glanced back up at her.

She nodded. "Okay." She stated nonchalantly as she held a blank expression on her face.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tori asked as she stepped closer to Evelyn who took a step back.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? People do drugs all of the time, so what? It's life right? You know why wouldn't my mom take drugs? I mean, she's my mom, why not smoke or sniff or whatever the hell those people do. It's her life right? It's not like she has 3 kids at home who love her or anything you know. It's not like we actually care about what she does. Whatever…just…whatever." Evelyn stated in a flat voice but I could hear deep down how hurt she was, but she didn't want to show it.

"Evelyn you don't-"

"I said it's whatever Jade! I don't care!" She threw her hands up. "Don't care. She can do what she wants. Fuck it." She said as she turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

_I can't even imagine what these girls are feeling right now._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviewwwwww! :)**


	16. Someone Who Actually Cares

Chapter 16

_Someone Who Actually Cares _

**[Tori's POV]**

_Friday Morning_

"C'mon Shi, wake up time for school!" I yelled through Shiloh's door as I gave it 2 loud bangs. I was on my way to do the same with the room Sunshine and Evelyn shared, but tought better of it, because I didn't want to wake Evelyn. I opened the door quietly and as I took a peak. Both girls were fast asleep and it was no surprise that they slept so close together with Evelyn having her arm around Sunshine holding her close; something I know my daughters would rather kill themselves than do. I tiptoed over to Sunshine's side of the bed and gave her small shake.

"Sunshine." I whispered.

She groaned a little as she turned around to face me with her eyes half way open and that's when I saw that she was drenched in sweat. I reached down to make sure I wasn't just seeing things in the half dark room, but when I touched her head it felt as if someone had thrown hot water on her.

"Sunshine." I said with concern.

"I'm up." She says as she wiggles out of Evelyn's limb. She sat up and stretched as she gave a long yawn.

"Sunshine do you feel okay?" I whisper to her.

She nodded.

"You are drenched with sweat."

She put her hand to her head like she hadn't notice how wet she was before she shrugged. "It got hot last night." She whispered back as she stood up and walked out of the room into the hallway with me following behind.

I closed the door. "Sunshine you are like soaked. How hot did you get!?"

She smiled. "Realllyy hot." She chuckled.

I grabbed a small towel from the hallway closet before I wiped her forehead with it. "If you ever get too hot Sunshine, don't be afraid to come tell us. Or you can just turn down the air so it will get cooler. Don't just sit and burn. Would you like a small fan in your room?"

She took the towel from me and smiled. "Yes. That would be nice."

"You're supposed to take your clothes off when you shower Sunshine." Shiloh laughed as she approached Sunshine.

"It's sweat."

"Eww." Shiloh teased.

"You girls get showered and dressed and come down for breakfast."

A huge smile spread across both girls faces as the both ran to the bathroom.

"Separate bathrooms." I stated as I pointed back and forth to each of them before heading down the stairs.

"Morning." I stated as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning babe." Jade said before she gave me quick peck on the lips.

I moved behind her as my arms wrapped around her waist and my chin rested on her shoulder. "Whatchu cooking?"

"Something you're not."

"I hate you."

"I love you too Tori." She smiled as she abandoned her cooking to turn and face me. She put her hands to my waist and pulled me closer as my arms went around her neck. She leaned in and closed the small gap between us as her tongue slowly found it's way inside my mouth. Our tongues played which each other for a few moments before she pulled back. "Do you still hate me?" She lifted a brow.

"Hmmm, maybe."

She leaned in and kissed me the same way a second time. "How about now?" She asked again.

"Hmmm….maybe one more will do it." I smiled as she closed the gap again.

"Yes. I love you too Jadelyn." I said after she pulled back a third time.

She smiled as she rolled her eyes before she turned back to the stove. "Are the girls awake?"

"Yes they are…..Sunshine woke up looking like she had fell into a bucket of water last night." I laughed.

"Huh?"

"She was drench in sweat. She told me she got hot last night. I told her if she ever gets too hot to turn down the air."

"You told a 16 year old that they can touch the thermostat? You're definitely paying the electric bill. It wasn't even hot last night. I actually got chilly."

"I know I did too. Maybe she just sleep sweats. Trina does."

"Yeah but Trina is a weirdo."

"Speaking of Trina, I'm going to take Bailey out to the Fair tonight."

"Yeah? Take Shiloh and Sunshine with you then."

I shook my head. "Not tonight. It's just a me and Bailey thing. Like old times."

She turned and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Aren't you some sweet sally peaches."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to the room to shower as well. I'll be back."

"I know you will. Where else would you go?"

"…shut up." I roll my eyes again.

_It's great to be a West…_

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"Mmm that smells so good!" Sunshine said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at one of the highchairs.

"I know." I smiled at my cooking. I took a plate of eggs, waffles and fruit on the side and placed it in front of Sunshine. "Where's Shiloh?"

"Wow Jade, this looks so good. Thank you and she should be down soon. I guess she's still in the shower." She smiled as paused and closed her eyes to say a grace before she dug in.

I made a small plate of my own and sat down beside Sunshine. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Fine."

"Did you get a little hot?"

"Yeah, I did. But I still slept great. Very comfortable bed. Thank you for letting us use it, and the room, and your bathroom, and your couch, and the tv, and-"

"-Yes! Your welcome."

She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. It's like her smiles are contagious.

"How's school?"

"It's great! I love all my class and especially being a teacher's ad."

_Teacher's pet. _"Well that's great. Report Cards come out soon. You think you did alright?"

She shrugged. "I hope I did alright!" She laughed as she stuffed her face with my famous waffles.

I gave a small chuckle as I just took a moment to look over Sunshine. If I didn't know any better I would believe she was a 7 year old very tall kid. She has her hair pulled back in a tight neat ponytail that is spiral curled. Her ponytail wears an oversized red ribbon that matches the red and white flimsy skirt she has on with an all-white fitted, hooded shirt to match. Her red necklace holds a big sideways heart that hangs loosely around her neck as her wrist wears a big red and white flower. Then to finish it off she has on all white cowgirl boots that come up mid leg. I have to admit Sunshine is a sweet looking innocent looking child, one that would make me sick if I had to hang around her too much. But then I think, she's just like her mother, but in the same way she's not.

"Is there something on I can help you with?" She asked with lifted brows.

"Um, no why?"

"Because you are staring at me funny."

_Oops. _I was about to comment until my eyes landed on a small bruise on her upper arm. That's when I remembered.

I reached over and flipped her wrist and I found what I was looking for. A bruise the size of a quarter sat darkly on her arm where I had pinched her last night.

"Um, do you like my arm?" She asked as I stared at the bruise I made, like she didn't notice what I was staring at.

"You really do bruise easily don't you?"

She chuckled as she brought her arm into her lap. "I told you I did. You didn't have to pinch me yesterday to find out. I knew what you were doing." She smiled.

"Oh, well…sorry." I shrugged as I took her eaten plate and mine to the sink. "SO um, have you always been that way? Bruising so easily?"

She seemed to have hesitated before she ended up just nodding.

I was going to question her again but my thoughts soon ran away once Shiloh stepped into the kitchen.

"Sorry it took so long, I didn't know what to wear." She said as she sat down.

"Well you should have figured it out faster. It's time for yall to go. Bye." I said as I pulled both of them out of their seats and scooted them out of the kitchen.

"But I'm hungry!" Shiloh yelled.

"I have something you can eat." I heard Sunshine giggle as they were walking out of the door.

_I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that._

* * *

**[Bailey's POV]**

_Friday Night_

I might sound like a kid but all day I have just been so excited about tonight. After school, I ran and showered and got dressed even though it was only about 4 O' Clock then, but I'm so ready for this. It's now about to be 6 and Trina had left a few minutes ago and of course she didn't mind asking me why I got dressed and seemed so happy. She just told me she'll be back and left and I don't care. It's only a few more minutes until Tori is going to be here. I mean yes I have a few friends who I go out with sometimes, but it's not the same when it's my family. Especially when it's Tori. She use to take me places all the time when I was little, and she even made it to almost all of my sports games, but it seemed as I got older she didn't really take me out as much, or show to many of my plays or anything. I guess it's because I'm older now of course. And the stuff she did with me was for kids, but she doesn't understand. She knows my mom is never really there, but when Tori's not there I definitely feel alone. She has sort of distance herself from me over the years. It's not the same as it used to be and I want to tell her that I want to spend more time with her like old times, but Tori has a family of her own. She's a full time model, mother and wife. She doesn't just always have time for me and I understand that and that's why I'm not going to ask her to spend time with me. It's selfish. I'll just wait till she offers, like she has today. It's been forever since we went out together and I'm just soooo soooo excited. Like a child who just won a lifetime supply of candy and a trip to a chocolate factory! I can't wait.

I hear a knock on the door at around 6:12. I open it to see Tori standing there with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Bailey. You ready?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes!"

"Is your mom here?" She asked stepping into the door as I went to grab my bag.

"No." I frowned.

"Ok well c'mon let's go."

After a moment of being in the car I notice we weren't heading in the direction of the Fair, so I just had to ask.

"Where are we going?"

She smiled without looking my way. "Well I figured we could catch a bite to eat. The Fair will be open all night. Is that okay with you?"

_Is that okay with me? You're taking me to the Fair and to dinner!? Fuck I love you Tori!_

"Yes!" I said way too excitedly. "I mean, yes." I hate when my excitement gets the best of me, but apparently Tori finds it funny because she laughed.

Well pulled up at an O'Charley's not far from my house. Once we were seated and inside I just couldn't keep the smile off my face and the warm feeling I kept feeling. It feels so good to have this. To have someone who wants to take you out, who loves you, who cares. It's a great feeling.

"So Bailey how are you these days?"

_She's asking me how I am! _"I'm doing okay."

"How's school?"

"It's cool. I like it."

"Do you have a special guy I should know about?" She winked.

_Is she referring to a boyfriend? _"Ummm, no." I frowned. Guys don't really talk to me at school and for the longest I just took it as me being unattractive, but everyone reassures me that I am. I found out last year that people see me as someone who's insecure with low standards and no ego. And when I think about it, it's kind of true sometimes. I hate myself. I always hated myself. When I was little my mother told me I'm useless, just a waist of space and air, and I believed her. I never told anyone she said that, not even Tori, because what if deep deep down they think the same? What am I here for? I don't do anything. I'm just here. Maybe I am a waist of space. Maybe her words are true, but whatever. Guys don't talk to me and I only have a few friends, counting my cousins. At school, no one ever really talks to me and that's fine. Whatever somebody says about me always sticks to me. Stallone told me let it go in one ear and out the other, but it's easier said than done. If someone says I'm useless I believe it, if someone says I'm ugly, I'll believe it, because they wouldn't say it if it wasn't true right?. I wouldn't say things if it weren't true about somebody. I mean of course when somebody talks to me at school I act like I'm all tough, but really I'm not. I try to act mean sometimes, and it does work occasionally and it makes me feel good but then again it doesn't. I look at my cousin Shiloh, and she has tons of friends she never even talks to! She has guys drooling at her feet and she just takes all of that for granted. I would give a leg to have what she has, but of course I would never tell her that. It's kind of embarrassing. I don't want her to know how I feel about that. I don't want anyone to know.

"Why come?" Tori asked.

"You know normal people say why not." I stated trying to change the subject.

"Oh gosh, you sound like Stallone."

I laughed.

"You are a pretty girl Bailey. Very smart and talented. He'll come to you one day and he'll love you for you."

My eyes got a bit wide. Tori always seems to read my mind and even though I don't tell her shit about what I'm thinking or feeling she just seems to always just know. She seems she knows how I feel about myself even though we've never talked about it. She's always giving me the words of encouragement, and they do make me feel stronger. Tori sees something in me that I apparently don't see in myself and I hate the fact that I can't see her every day. Why couldn't I have been Tori's daughter? I bet the way I see life would be so much different. I bet my life would be so great being her daughter and I was so close to actually being her daughter when I was younger. I was only 6 when Tori tried to adopt me. I don't remember any of this but my mom told me the story. She said Tori wanted me, but the people over all that adopting shit said Tori and Jade weren't a fit family to be adopting a 6 year old. My mom also said Tori just wanted me for money that would be coming in. That she didn't give a shit about me. My mom told me that she is the best mother that I'll ever have and to forget Tori because she doesn't care. And that's one thing I didn't believe to be true. I know Tori loves me. If anything I doubt my mom even loves me. I just don't know. I hate thinking too much about it, so I don't. Fuck it.

I nodded after a long silence even though she didn't see me because her eyes were glued to her menu.

"Hmm this pasta looks good. What do you think?" She asked as she held up her menu to me.

I nodded. "It does look good."

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

_She even notices when something is wrong… _"Nothing…I'm just…." I smile. "Happy to be here."

She smiled back. "I'm happy to be here too. Especially here with you." She said as she looked back down at her menu.

Tonight is going to be one of the best. Not because I'm going out to the Fair and out to eat and where ever and whatever, but because whatever I do tonight, it's with Tori.

_Someone who actually cares…_

* * *

**Thanks For reading! Reviewww! :)**


	17. Screaming to be Free

Chapter 17

_Screaming to be Free_

**[Jade's POV]**

Me: You guys having fun?

MyLove: Yes we are!

Me: Ugh, that makes me sick….

MyLove: Well just sit at home and do whatever it is that Jades do and don't be sick.

Me: Technically my name is Jadelyn.

MyLove: Well just sit at home and do whatever it is that *Jadelyns do.

Me: Ew never call me that Victoria.

MyLove: Jadelyn.

Me: Victoria.

MyLove: Jadelyn.

Me: Really? Aren't you guys busy "having fun!" stop texting me…Victoria.

MyLove: We are stuck in traffic and she's on her phone…and you texted me first! Jadelyn.

Me: No I didn't.

MyLove: Yes you did!

Me: No I didn't.

MyLove: **FWD:** You guys having fun?

Me: No. I'm not having fun.

MyLove: That wasn't a question! That was the first text you sent me!

Me: What's a text?

MyLove:…a message send through cell phones.

Me: You're such an idiot, you actually gave a definition.

MyLove: You asked!

Me: Alright. What's a Victoria?

MyLove: A name.

Me: What's a Victoria West?

MyLove: A Name.

Me: What's a Victoria Marie West?

MyLove: My name.

Me: That's the wrong answer.

MyLove: Then what is the answer?

Me: An idiot.

MyLove: You're so mean.

Me: You're mean.

MyLove: I am not! Ever!

Me: You're screaming at me now. That's mean. Victoria.

MyLove: Stop texting me!

Me: I texted you first.

MyLove: No you didn't!

Me: Well see I told you, you texted me first.

MyLove: Wait.. huh….you tricked me!

Me: I didn't trick you. You're just an idiot.

MyLove: Is that you're new favorite word or something?

Me: No.

MyLove: Well the traffic is moving now so I'll talk to you later babe.

Me: How does traffic get stuck?

MyLove: Jade! Bye!

Me: Gone so soon?

MyLove: Yes!

Me: Oh. Love you.

MyLove: Oh now I'm not an idiot?

Me: You're still an idiot. Just an idiot that I love.

MyLove: Bailey says hi.

Me: Hi.

MyLove: Is that all?

Me: What do you want me to do? Have a whole conversation with the girl through your phone through text while you're driving?

MyLove: Umm no.

Me: See you're an idiot.

MyLove: Bye Jade!

Me: I LOVE YOU!

MyLove: I love you too. See you later tonight.

Me: Definitely

I stuck my phone in my pocket before I gave a long stretch since I just woke from a small nap. I lazily walked down the stairs to a dark living room in which I turned on a small lamp. Everything was still and quiet so I figured I was home alone as I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. My mouth is dryer than fuck. If that even makes since. I poured a small glass of water before walking back into the living room to find something on T.V. where some masked murder kills a bunch of stupid teenagers one by one and eats out their insides. I smile at the thought.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I almost dropped my glass of water. I could have sworn the house was empty but Evelyn lays here on the living room couch like she's been here this whole time.

"Where did you just come from?" I asked as I sat down at the other end of the couch.

She sighed. "I've been here since you turned on that bright light."

"Were you really? …Where's Stallone?"

"Jaylen's car broke down somewhere and she begged Stallone to take her home. She should be back soon." She said in a sad/tired voice.

"Why didn't you tag along?"

"I'm not in the mood." She sighed again.

I put my head to the side. I know Evelyn, but I don't know Evelyn. I hate asking people what's wrong when it's apparent that nothing is wrong with them, but I can't ever tell with Evelyn. I don't know if she's just sleepy or if she's upset. But as I think more about it, she's most likely upset. I mean things aren't just great for her right now. But now comes the other problem. Should I ask questions? I know when I'm mad or whatever I hate when people ask me questions. I just want to be left alone. I have no idea what irritates her. So of course I'm going to ask the person who knows her best.

I pulled out my phone.

Me: Hey when Evelyn's sad does she like to talk?

Stallone: Wtf?

Me: Answer the question!

Stallone: Is she sad or somethin'?

Me: No. She's staying here with us now so why not get to know her better…

Stallone: You've known her for almost 3 years!

Me: Don't argue with me!

Stallone: If you want to get to know her then why are you texting me!? Ask her!

Me: Just answer the got damn question!

Stallone: What question!?

Jade: Does she like to talk when she's upset!?

Stallone: I guess!

Jade: Yes or no! You know!

Stallone: I mean yeah she'll talk but not to just anybody.

Jade: Okay.

Stallone: Is she okay?

Jade: She's fine. I'm just wondering things.

Stallone: Well worry about your own wife.

Jade: Don't make me smack you through the phone.

Stallone: (middle finger emoticon)

Jade: I'm fucking you up when you get home.

Stallone: I'm really scared. (straight face)

Jade: You think I'm playing?

Stallone: Nope. I got to go though. I'll be home soon.

Jade: Mhm.

I put my phone down and looked over at Evelyn who was staring at the T.V. as her head laid on the arm of the couch. Even though her eyes were glued to the T.V. I knew her mind was beyond it.

I reached over and gave her leg a double pat. "You alright there Ev?"

She looked over at me and gave a sad smile. "Yes. I'm fine." She stated before turning back to the T.V. but I knew good and damn well fine is something she is not.

I grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V. in which she gave me an evil glare before her face cleared.

"Talk to me." I said as I crossed my arms.

She sighed as she sat up to face me. "What is there to talk about?"

"About you. Something's on your mind. Spit it out."

She sighed as she ran her hand threw her hair bringing her Chinese bangs back before letting them fall back neatly into place. "I don't know Jade, I'm just…confused. I guess."

"You have a girlfriend. I hope you're not still confused." I lifted a brow with a smile.

She looked at me from the top of her eyes. "Not that way!"

I laughed. "I know. I'm just messing with you. Really what's up? What are you confused about?"

She shrugged. "About my mother. I just can't get her out of my mind Jade. It's like, why would she do something like this? All night I just pictured her doing crazy stuff and it hurts so bad to think about it. This isn't like her at all. I've known her all my life. She's been the best fun, outgoing, energetic, sweet loving mother all my life. I mean she turned to alcohol once, but that only lasted about 3 weeks, then she was back to her normal self. I mean she never was good at really being the mother, mother as for really paying attention to what's going on with the inner lives of her kids, but she was always there. She was doing the best she could with the little mind she has and she's just been the best. I just can't believe what she's doing right now. This isn't my mother. This isn't the woman who raised me. And what scares me the most is…" She paused as her eyes filled with tears that she didn't let fall.

"…What is she doesn't come home Jade? What if someone hurts her? What if someone is hurting her right now as I speak? She's been there for me all my life and I'm not even there for her! I don't even know where she is! What made her turn to this? Was it us? Were we too much for her? Is she stressed? Did she do it on her own? Did she have help? My dad! My daddy did it! He had too! He's been a fucking drug dealer since I can remember. Why do you think we live it that nice house, and have nice cars and nice clothes and nice shit? Mom doesn't work! He brings in all that illegal money! She use to work but he told her she doesn't have too and now that I think, maybe he's the one who turned her to drugs." She paused as her eyes got wide with anger. "That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!"

I was at loss for words. I never was a good advice giver, but the hell do I say?

I reached over and grabbed her hand. "It's going to be okay Ev."

She snatched her hand back. "Of course you can say that! Your mom isn't out strung out on drugs while your family is split up and you lost your job , and you're up all night hoping and praying that your mom actually comes home one day and not get killed, and you're trying to stay strong for your little sister because she's scared as much as you but she's holding on to you for hope and you have to be there for her and hold your head high when really your head is down and you're crying so hard on the inside but keeping a smile on the out. It's hard Jade! It's very hard! But you wouldn't know that, because you're sitting here with your perfect little wife and you're perfect little daughter and you don't have to worry about a damn thing right now and damn right you're in a place where you can grab my hand and tell me _It's going to be okay_. Yeah it will be, for you! I just can't…I can't take much more. I just feel like I'm going to explode and I felt that way before I even knew exactly where and what my mom was doing and now…now…I'm not made for this. I can't do it Jade. I can't do it." She said as one tear escaped her eye but she quickly wiped it away.

Evelyn is a strong ass bitch. Just watching her throughout the past few years I could tell. She's always there for her siblings and I mean always. She treats them like they are kids of her own and she's only 18. I have to give her that, because I couldn't even make my little brother a bowl of cereal let alone take care of him, but Evelyn can do it all. I can tell she is scared. As soon as I saw her at the beginning of the week I knew she was. But she doesn't show it to anybody. She stays strong. I'm just lucky enough to see that in people.

I reached over and grabbed both of her hands in mine tight making sure she couldn't pull away this time. "Evelyn I have to admit I'm at loss for words. And maybe I can't tell you everything will be alright, but there's one thing that I can tell you."

"What?"

"That you don't have to be strong for me. You're strong for your family and I can tell that there's so much inside you that is screaming to be free, but you won't let it because you are always around someone you think you have to be strong for. You never let your guards down and even now I can see you are trying to hold back the tears, but baby you don't. Not for me. The girls are out, Stallone's out, Tori's out. It's just me and you Ev and I'm here to be strong for you. I have two shoulders with your name written all on them. Pick one."

I felt a tight squeeze in my hands before she let go and threw her arms around me tight. She buried her face in my shoulder as she sat very still. I would have thought she was sleep until a loud outburst sound of a cry was muffled by my shoulder. Her cries were a bit on the loud side but I didn't mind. I held her tight. I didn't talk. I just rocked her back and forth letting her cry in my arms. I can't imagine how she feels and the weak side of me had been brought out as a single tear ran down my face. I wish she didn't have to go through this, I mean it's hard to watch, but I know everything will be okay. We will find Cat and we will get her some help and bring her back home.

_Everything will be fine; I know it…_

* * *

**This one is a little short. Sorry bout that. But pleaseee, REVIEW! I want to know what you guys are thinkinggggg =-D**


	18. Kind of Like Me

**So do you guys really think the world is going to end? I don't...**

**Thanks for your reviews. :)**

* * *

Chapter 18

_Kind of Like Me_

**[Tori's POV]**

"You want to go on the bumper cars?" I asked as I turned to Bailey.

A huge smile spread across her face. "I'd love to! C'mon!" She started to run with me following behind.

"Ticket or wristband." The man at the gate stated nonchalantly. I could tell he hated his job.

Bailey and I both flashed our wrist bands before running in and hopping in two different cars. I put my seat belt on and gave Bailey the _I'm going to get you _look before I placed my hands tightly on the stirring wheel.

There was a street light that was in every corner and one down the middle as it went from red to yellow to green and everybody started bumping everybody. A couple of people ran into me in the process of trying to hit Bailey, but I finally got her first in which she turned her car around and got me right back. Bailey wore a smile bigger than I could ever imagine on someone and I could hear her laughs over all the screaming and bumping that took place.

Once we were finished with the bumper cars we walked around a little bit and I noticed she took interest in a stand that had a huge variety of teddy bears and different stuffed animals.

"Want to play?" I lifted a brow and she nodded.

We walked over to the stand. "How much to play?"

"You can play this game with tickets or wristband. All you have to do is use the laser gun to shoot the flying birds on the screen. " The lady said with a smile. "It's very easy. You guys want to play?"

"Sure!" I grabbed a gun and tried to hand it to Bailey but she frowned. "Here, what's wrong?"

"You do it. I don't like guns."

I laughed. "It's not real!"

She still frowned. "I really rather watch you."

I nodded. "Alright." _That's weird._

"Alright just stand on the red line that's on the ground over there." The lady pointed. The line wasn't far at all and I knew this had to be an easy game.

"You ready?"

I nodded.

She started the game as small birds flew at turtle speed across the screen. I shot every one of them, then they started to move faster, but still I hit every one. By the last level the birds were at full speed, but I had them all. The game was so easy it was actually pretty boring. Anyone could win this.

"And you win!" The lady clapped.

"You can pick a bear." I looked up at the stuffed animals then turned to Bailey. "Which one do you want?"

She smiled. "I can have it?"

"Yes."

"But you won."

I laughed. "Bailey if I really wanted a stuffed animal I could play again and win one."

She smiled as she walked closer to the stand to get a better look. "I want that one." She pointed at a bear.

"This one."

"Yes." She smiled.

The lady pulled down the bear and I couldn't help but scrunch my face at the look of it. The bear was a sandy color with one blue arm. It had a missing eye and the other eye was a big button. On the side it looked as if it has been ripped but there were huge red stitches were it had been closed back up. Its ear was ripped like it had been perfectly bitten off and its mouth was in a small smile with black string.

I guess the lady saw how I was staring at it with disgust. "It's made like that." She said. "Very unique bear. It's the only one." She smiled.

I watched as Bailey hugged the over-sized bear like she was a child as I thanked the lady and started to walk away.

"What made you pick that one out of all the nice ones?" I asked.

She stopped walking. "This one is a nice one. Just because it doesn't look like the rest doesn't mean it still isn't nice. This bear looks like it has been through a lot, but it still holds a small smile. He's broken and torn but he still has hope….._kind of like me_."

"What was that last part?" I asked because her last words were in a low whisper.

"He's really nice." Is what she said. "Very unique."

I glanced at the bear a second time. I mean he was kind of cute and her little theory about him was very touching. "He is." I smiled as we continued to walk.

"Do you want to ride anything else?"

She shook her head. "We rode everything like 3 times!" She laughed.

"Alright c'mon we can go now."

On the way to the car I felt a warm hand slip into mine. I turned to look at Bailey but she didn't look at me. She just held onto my hand as she held her bear in the other. She looked down at her feet like she was guilty for grabbing my hand but she couldn't help herself and I didn't mind. I just held her hand tighter.

Once we were in the car the ride home was pure silence. I glanced over at Bailey a few times, but she just sat still looking out of her window. Once we were pulled up at her complex I turned the car off and turned to face her.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

She took her seat belt off but still faced forward. "I really did Tori. Thank you."

"What's wrong?"

"I just didn't want the night to end I guess."

I reached over and touched her knee. "Bailey we can go out again sometime."

"When Tori? Next year? It's been so long since we done something like this. Are you going to leave me again?"

"What do you mean leave you? I'm always here."

"No you're not. You left me. You slowly stopped coming around. Mama doesn't do this type of stuff with me. I rarely get out of that house unless it's going to school. I miss you Tori. I miss the old times when we use to do stuff like this every weekend. I miss being around you all the time."

"Bailey I'm sorry. If you want to hang out all you have to do is call me baby."

"I didn't want to because you have a family you should be worried about. Not me."

"Bailey you are my family. I worry about you too. If you ever want to just get away, I'm only a phone call away. Don't hesitate to call. I'll be there."

She opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed it again as she nodded.

"C'mon I'll walk you to the door."

On the way to the door Bailey tripped me in which I tripped her back. It ended up becoming a small game as I tried to make her fall at the same time she tried to make me. I do miss Bailey I can't lie. She's such a sweet beautiful young lady and I hate the fact that this amazing girl had to be Trina's daughter. I could see Stallone being Trina's daughter. Not Bailey.

Once we were at her door I could hear a faint sniffing. "Bailey why are you crying?" I asked as Bailey turned away from me.

She gave a huge sigh. "I'm not Tori." She said nonchalantly. "Cat is."

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"Um Sunshine, are you sure we should be in here?"

She giggled. "What do you mean am I sure? This is my house!" She said as she turned the lights on.

"Shouldn't your lights be off or something?"

"Your sister paid the light bill remember?" She giggled again as she locked the door behind us.

"C'mon." She grabbed my hand and started up the stairs to her room in which she closed and locked the door as well before she turned to me and smiled.

"Did you just set me up?"

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Maybe." She said before she softly pushed her lips against mine.

Our kiss deepened as her tongue found its way into my mouth moving around ever so softly. She starting to push me back until the back of my legs hit her bed making me fall back with her falling on top of me.

I don't remember it happening, but next thing I know I was on top of her gently sucking on her right nipple as my hand rubbed gently down her flat stomach.

"..mmm Shiiii…" She moaned as I moved to her left nipple giving it soft kisses and licks. I started to flicker my tongue which made her body buck to me making her hot body press against mine.

I kissed down her stomach until I reached her center. I loved how wet Sunshine would always get for me. I placed a small kiss on her clit where the thin fabric was disconnecting me from the real deal. " Shilohhh pleaseee." She begged. I love how her voice changes when she is aroused. It's a whole different tone; one that's deeper and huskier. Just the sound of her voice almost sends me over the edge.

I gently pulled down her panties before returning my face to her center. I parted her lips with my fingers taking a glance at her small bundle of nerves that looked as if it was crying to be touched. I gave a soft blow. "Mmmmmm! Shiloh please!" I chuckled at how sensitive she is. I don't even have to touch her to make her moan my name and I love that.

It was getting late and I knew good and well Jade will be calling asking where I am, because unfortunately for me I still have a curfew which is actually in 30 minutes. So we definitely don't have time to waste.

I don't give any pre-licks before I latched my lips onto her clit. I swear I could feel the pleasure throughout my body that she was feeling just from my touch. "Oh my god! SHii…ahhhh!" She moaned as she sat up on one elbow using her other hand to reach down and entangle her fingers in my hair. I gave her clit soft sucks letting my tongue come out to play every few moments. I slipped my middle finger into her causing her to let out a scream and a huge tug on my hair. I am barley doing anything to this girl and she is already about to go over the edge and it makes me feel bad because I'm not an easy cummer. It takes hard work to send me over and she works her ass off to get me there when all I have to do is suck on her clit a few times and slip a finger into her. Really she can come with enough blows to the clit. It's crazy.

"…SHiiiiii…ahhh babyyyy….mmmmmm."

I watched as her chest started to rise and fall faster and faster and her panting close to sounded like an asthma attack. Her walls tightened around my finger and I knew one more small suck on her clit would finish the job.

"mmmm Shil….Shilaaaaaaahhh shhhhhh….cumm… cumminggggg I'm..I'm, I'mmm…AHHHHH!" She screamed as her nails dug deep into my scalp causing great pain. I would have kept going but I couldn't take the pain of her nails much longer.

Once she calmed down enough to catch her breath I smashed my lips against hers for a few kisses before I pulled back.

"Babe I have to be home in 5 mintues."

"You mean we?" She giggled.

I sat up as I scooted off the bed to hand Sunshine her clothes. I watched as she stood up and lifted her arms wanting me to put it on for her. I rolled my eyes as I flicked on the light to see better before I walked back over to her.

"Sunshine you need to tan. You look pale." I teased but it was true. Her skin was lacking the beautiful tan color it always holds and I made a mental note for us to go tanning before the winter.

Once she had all her clothes on I gave her another small kiss. "Hey I have to use the bathroom, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Kk!" Sunshine said as she skipped out of the room.

I walked into the bathroom and did my thing before looking in the mirror. Sometimes I just wonder...you know just to wonder, who was it that actually made me. What does my real, real dad look like? I mean I didn't pick up anything from him. I literally took all Jade's genes and that's not possible. I have to have something from the unknown sperm donor guy.

Eyes? No I have Jade's eyes. Hair? No I have Jade's hair. Nose? No I have Jade's nose. Smile. No…..yes! My smile! It doesn't look like Jades. Maybe I got my smile from him! And the one dimple on the left side of my face, Jade doesn't have a dimple….does she? No….I didn't get the dimple from her. My dad must have a nice smile and a dimple and let me not forget the fact that my skin has a hint of color to it. Like I'm very light, but I don't just look fully white. People use to ask if I am mixed with something and I would say I don't know, because really I don't.

You know what if two girls could actually have a child….would I look like Tori? Wow I wonder what a mixture of my parents would look like….that would be so cool.

I finally finished up in the bathroom and walked downstairs to see Sunshine looking over the family pictures that sat on a stand in her living room.

"You think she'll ever come home?" Sunshine asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I know she will." I smiled as I gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Who's camera?" I asked as I spotted a small camera sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Oh that's Evelyn's. Bring it, she might want it."

I picked up the camera and turned it on as Sunshine picked a big red flower off of the floor.

I snapped a picture of her holding the red flower as she looked down at it and I'm telling you this picture came out gorgeous. It looked so professional.

Sunshine looked at me and gave a sad smile. "It's my moms. She wore it in her hair the last time that I saw her."

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. "Don't worry Sunshine. She'll come home."

I grabbed her hand. "C'mon we have to get going."

She nodded as she put the red flower in her own hair.

I wish there was something I could do about her mom. But I can't. I'm just as helpless as she is.

I just hate to see her sad, there's got to be something I can do.

_Being here for her is a start I guess…_

* * *

__**Thanks so much for reading. Review! :)**


	19. Are We Calling it Quits?

Chapter 19

_Are We Calling it Quits? _

**[Tori's POV]**

"Oh my god! Cat!" I quickly ran over to her and kneeled down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Tori don't even." Bailey stated irately as she unlocked the door. I watched as she walked over to Cat and grabbed her up by her wrist before pulling her inside.

"Close the door please." Bailey stated as she dropped Cat and her bear off at the couch before continuing on to the kitchen.

"Cat, are you okay?" I asked a second time as I walked over to her. She smelled so bad and she looked horrible. This didn't even look like Caterina Valentine aka Read, not the one I went to high school with.

She looked up at me with huge puppy dog eyes but didn't say a word. I reached out to touch her but she flinched hard and moved over.

"Cat, it's me, Tori."

"Tori don't waste your time." Bailey stated as she returned to the living room with a wet rag. She took the rag and wiped a small cut that was on her upper arm; one I hadn't even noticed was there.

"I can't believe this…she doesn't even know who I am." I stated as I ran my hand through my hair.

"She knows who you are Tori." Bailey stated as she turned to Cat. "You know Tori don't act like you don't, you're okay, don't come in here acting all innocent. You stink. Shower, now." Bailey stood up and pointed down the hall as if she was her mother. Cat nodded and instantly stood up and walked down the hall to the bathroom and within seconds I heard the water running.

_What the hell did I just witness?_

"What..what-"

"She comes here all the time. I guess she comes to see my mom, but you know she's barley ever around. So when Cat comes, I make her shower, I feed her, I give her somewhere to sleep, and she's usually gone by morning." She shrugged as she picked up the remote and turned on the T.V.

"Bailey! Why don't you call anybody when she comes?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know Tori. Who would I call? I called my mom, she didn't care."

"You should have called me!"

"Tori don't tell me what I should have done! Look you're here now, she's here now. There! She's you're problem!" She stated as she stood up and started to stomp out of the living room.

"Bailey where are you going!?"

"Just leave me alone!" With that I heard her door slam.

I sat there in silence for a minute. Baileys whole personality just changed in less than a second. I could tell she's upset, but was it necessary to blow up like that?

I sighed as I sat back into the couch and a few minutes later I heard the water stop and the bathroom door opening. "Bailey." I heard Cat say in a weak voice.

I stood up and walked down the hallway to the bathroom where Cat's head was peaking from the door. "Cat.."

She instantly closed the door in my face. "Cat, why did you do that?"

"Tori go away!"

"Cat, I really need to talk to you."

"You hate me remember that Tori?"

"Cat, I, I don't hate you. I….I love you Cat. Please talk to me. I want to help you."

"I don't need help!"

"Cat come out here please." I begged.

"I don't have clothes Tori!"

I sighed as I walked down the wall to Bailey's room.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Bailey do you have some spare clothes?"

"I just told you she was your problem."

"Bailey why are you acting like that? Come out here now."

"You can't tell me what to do."

I sighed. "Oh god Bailey just give me a t-shirt or something please!"

I hear some shifting around in her room before she opened the door and dropped a pair of sweat pants and a small shirt on the floor before slamming her door again.

"She's taking all my clothes!"

I walked back to the bathroom. _I'll get back to Bailey in a minute._

"Here's some clothes Cat."

The bathroom door opened and I guess she didn't care that she was naked because she stepped into the hallway and grabbed the clothes as I closed my eyes tight and turned around as I heard a small giggle.

"You can look now." I heard after about minutes of standing with my eyes closed. I turned back around to see her fully dressed before I grabbed her hand and walked back into the living room having her sit down beside me.

"Cat what are doing…why?" Was the main question on my mind.

She put her hand up as if to stop me. "I'm not doing anything. I'm perfectly fine."

"Cat! You are not fine!"

"Yes I am."

"What kind of drugs have you been taking?"

"I'm not taking drugs."

"Cat."

"Tor."

"Cat we are going to get you some help okay and then-"

"I don't need help Tori!" She screamed startling me a bit.

"Yes you do. And we will be there with you the whole-"

"I don't need help."

"Where are your kids Cat?"

"At home."

"No they are not. Where are they?"

She looked down for a moment. "They are fine Tori! Don't worry about me and my kids!"

"Cat please let us help you."

"Help me with what!?"

"To…to get off..drugs."

"I'm not on drugs! Does it look like I am?"

"Yes Cat it does."

"I'm not doing this right now." She said as she stood up.

The front door flew opened as I watched Trina walk in and slam it behind her.

"Oh great Tori you're here. Look!" She put down a box as she pulled out a pair of boots.

"Look! Their red Fazzini boots! They use to only come in purple! And I got them 5% off!" She laughed before she noticed Cat.

"Cat! I told you don't come here anymore! Get out!" Trina pointed to the door.

"I was just leaving anyways!"

"No! Cat!" I grabbed her arm pulling her back in which she grabbed my wrist with her other hand as she pulled her arm free giving my wrist a twist.

"Ah Cat!"

"Yeah, Tori, don't touch Cat." Trina stated matter-of-factly.

I ran over and stood in front of the door. "I'm not letting you leave. Cat we really want to help you. Please. Your kids need you! They love you! They miss their mom! Does that mean anything to you!?"

She looked down for a moment before she reached behind her neck unhooking a small locket that hung around her neck before reaching to her ears and pulling out two earrings. She grabbed my hand and dropped the necklace and the earrings in my palm.

"I love them. Tell them I'll be home soon." With that she pushed me out of the way and out of the door.

I opened the small locket that held a family picture of Cat her husband while the other side held a picture of all 3 of her children. I sighed as I held them tight in my palm.

"Ugh, she's always over here! Chick needs some serious help." Trina stated as she put her shoes back in the box.

"Then why don't you help her Trina! She comes to you and you kick her out!?"

"Look Tori, I don't deal with people like…._that_ okay. I have way bigger and better things to do."

"Like what Trina? Like maybe realize you have a daughter for a change?"

"Look, don't start this shit tonight. Matter of fact why are you even here? Leave."

"You know what Trina…" I said as I walked up to her putting my finger in her face. I stood there for a moment and couldn't think of anything to say even though there was so much on my mind. "…forget it." Was all the words that came from my mouth before I turned to her door and stomped out to my car.

* * *

**[Beck's & Tori's Text]**

Tori: Beck.

Beck: Yes Tori?

Tori: Cat was just at Trina's house.

Beck: She's there! Keep her there I'm on my way.

Tori: No Beck. She WAS at Trina's. She's gone now.

Beck: Man, what's up with you and Jade letting her get away? Did she talk to you?

Tori: Yeah, I offered her help, she screamed saying she didn't want it, saying she's fine.

Beck: (sighing emoticon) We really need to catch her.

Tori: Beck….you can't help somebody who doesn't want to be helped. I mean it's like getting on an airplane and wanting to get off after takeoff.

Beck: Not to be rude Tori, but your metaphor sucked. I didn't even get it. But you're right about that. I guess it is impossible.

Tori: And if we force her into rehab when's she's not ready, she'll just turn right back to drugs.

Beck: So what are you exactly saying we should do?

Tori: It's hard to say this, but we should just leave her alone until she actually comes to us.

Beck: But what if she doesn't Tori? What if she gets killed out there? People are crazy.

Tori: I really don't know Beck. But we can't force her into something he doesn't want to do. It would be pointless.

Beck: You're right.

Tori: I just hope everything will be okay.

Beck: Me too. And Tori I have a question about Kulado.

Tori: I don't know much about that kid. You have to ask Evelyn.

Beck: Yeah, see I don't want to because I don't want her to think I'm talking about her little brother.

Tori: What is it?

Beck: Does Kulado seem kind of odd to you? I mean like…something isn't right with him. He's not a normal kid.

Tori: I mean not really. He doesn't talk much, and he has to eat weird things, but besides that I really don't know. What is he doing?

Beck: It's not just what he does, he just seems…lost sometimes. Like he's not all the way here.

Tori: Cat is his mother…just keep that in mind, and he's going through a hard time.

Beck: Yeah you're right…I don't know. I'm just paying way too much attention to him I guess. But about Cat…so are we calling it quits?

Tori: I guess so.

Beck: (frowning emoticon) I just hope she'll be okay out there.

Tori: She'll come to us eventually. She'll be fine.

Beck: I hope you're right Tori. I really hope you're right…

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

**_3 Weeks Later _**

"…so if you add 2 what would it be Stallone?"

_Why the fuck do teachers always have to pick on me!?_

"I don't know Ms. Watson. You tell me…?"

She sighed. "The answer is 45g. This is simple math Stallone."

"Oh call me out in front of the class. That's professional." I rolled my eyes.

**DING, DING, DING**

I quickly grabbed my things and stormed out of the class. College is a bitch and it's just like high school. I thought I would get here and be with sophisticated smart educated people. I thought so wrong. I would think I was still in high school if it weren't for all the extra freedom I get.

Me and Evelyn decided to stay on campus. She needed to get away and so did I and of course they didn't put us in the same room, and the bitch Evelyn rooms with didn't want to room with the girl I room with because they are apparently enemies. But the great thing about my roommate is, is that she's my old friend. Her name is Constance. We go wayyyyy back and it was crazy when I found out she was my roommate. She gives me and Evelyn privacy whenever I ask, so everything's all good. Plus Evelyn is just two doors down, which makes everything easier.

I found it hilarious that Tori literally cried the day we moved out. I mean I'm not going to lie, I will miss seeing my mother everyday, c'mon she's my mom, but crying just took it too far. Now Jade on the other hand was the one buying everything I need and packing my shit for me and when the day came she did give me a huge hug and a kiss that I didn't expect. I love Jade hugs….they're nice. Too bad you can't have one.

Shiloh was pretty devastated like Tori, but it was a different type of sad. Tori had a happy cry, Shiloh didn't. She started naming things I wouldn't be there for like I was dead or something. It's like Shiloh, I'm right down the street, chill. Plus she has Sunshine there with her, so she's not alone. Overall she's claiming she will miss her sister, but I stop by at least every other day…so all that crying and the small speech she gave was… have to say very touching, but very unnecessary. I'm always here for her. All she has to do is call.

Evelyn was pretty upset when we moved in and that's only because her mom wasn't there to see her start college. She told me all these future dreams she use to have thinking about how her mother would be helping her shop and decorate her dorm with her. I have to admit I did cry with her on that one. I mean it is sad. She wears a heart locket that holds a picture of all her family inside and she never takes it off. She even showers in it. Good thing its real silver or that shit would be green as hell right now. Tori had brought it home one night and said that Cat had gave it to her to give to Evelyn while she gave a pair of Cat's earrings to Sunshine. Sunshine is slowly giving up hope for her mother and I can tell while on the other hand Evelyn hasn't given up a single piece of hope. She said she knows her mother will be home and she will wait. She's so strong and I wonder how she got to be that way. That's just a mystery that will stay unsolved.

As for me moving in the dorm, I'm fine with it. I've been living with those people I call family all my life. I love living in the new environment with the new people. It's a nice change. I feel more independent now. I don't have Jade up my ass always asking me where I'm at or what I'm doing. I'm freeee!

_Let's keep it this way…._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEWWWWW! :)**


	20. Symptomless Flu

Chapter 20

_Symptomless Flu _

**[Jade's POV]**

"Jadeeeeeeeee!"

I quickly hopped off the couch and sprinted up the stairs.

"Yeah?" I said as I opened Sunshine's door.

"I really, really hate to bother you, but it's sooo hotttt."

I walked over and felt Sunshine's head which was soaked in sweat before I walked out to the bathroom to wet a cold rag. I brought it back to her and placed it on her forehead.

"Is that better?"

"Kind of."

"Well I don't want to put the fan on you. That's probably how you got sick to begin with."

She groaned. "But it's hot Jadeeee."

"I'll go make you a glass of cold water. You need anything else?"

She shook her head.

"Alright I'll be right back."

Sunshine has been sick and out of school for the past week. I took her to a nearby clinic and the doctor looked her over quickly and said she has the flu. Leave it up to Sunshine to catch the flu at the beginning of October…I didn't even think that was possible. It's not even cold outside which I find so crazy that she had gotten the flu. I've taken off from work to be here with her during the day, because Tori was saying how she doesn't want her here by herself, so Tori was going to stay with her, but I volunteered instead. The flu is contagious. I don't need Tori being sick. I mean when we found out Sunshine had the flu we all got flu vaccines so it wouldn't spread, but I think those are bullshit so I took the risk of staying with her and getting sick. Lucky for me I haven't yet.

I pulled down a glass cup from the cabinet before I quickly returned it and replaced it with a plastic cup with a top. I don't need her calling me up there saying how she spilled her cup. Once I made her water I quickly jogged back up the stairs to her room in which she was fast asleep that quick. I quietly but the cup beside her bed and walked out.

Me: Hey can you bring home some eggs and milk please?

MyLove: I'll definitely bring home the milk.

Me: Lmao, couldn't take the consequences?

MyLove: Leave me alone. I'm busy!

Me: Yeah, I bet.

MyLove: How's Sunshine?

Me: Didn't you just tell me to leave you alone?

MyLove: Yeah, but I want to knowww?

Me: She's fine, she's asleep.

MyLove: Okay, I'll be home a little later.

Me: Okay bring my milk and eggs.

MyLove: I'll think about it…

Me: Are you sure about that?

MyLove: I'll have your milk and eggs.

Me: Yeah that's what I thought. ily

MyLove: Ahhh, spell it out. It has more meaning when you do.

Me: Oh ok…..I'm leaving you.

MyLove: WHAT?

Me: rotfl! I love you baby.

MyLove: I love you too.

* * *

**[Beck's & Andre's Text]**

Andre: Beck.

Beck: Hey, yeah what's up Andre? How are things?

Andre: Cool, cool. You?

Beck: Everything's alright.

Andre: Yeah, hey um, have you seen Cat lately?

Beck: Umm, no why?

Andre: I was driving down an alley…don't ask why, and I swear there was a girl outside who looked just like her.

Beck: Probably was her.

Andre: This girl was a mess though. She barely had on any clothes and it looked as if she was homeless. I called Cat but it says her phone is off. So I was just wondering if you seen her.

Beck: I'm pretty sure that was her Andre.

Andre: I'm serious.

Beck: Have you not heard about her?

Andre: What you mean have I heard about her?

Beck: Cat's lost it.

Andre: keep going…

Beck: She's a drug addict. She left her kids at home and everything. We tried to help, but she doesn't want it. So we gave up.

Andre: Hold up, hold up….first off are we talking about Caterina? High school Cat? Second, if so, how long has she been out there? Third, WHY HASN'T ANYONE TOLD ME!?

Beck: Yes Caterina, and idk a while now, and shoot I don't know Andre. I guess I forgot to call you. Sorry man.

Andre: I can't believe this. We got to help?

Beck: Andre, we already tried to help. She doesn't want it. We are waiting for her to come to us.

Andre: I still can't believe it.

Beck: Well believe it.

Andre: Where are her kids?

Beck: Her son is staying with me, and her girls are with Jade and Tori.

Andre: Stallone had came over quite a few times, she's never mentioned anything about it.

Beck: Well, you know Stallone.

Andre: ….She scares me.

Beck: Lol, punk

Andre: Who you calling a punk? Scarf boy…. Haha Now!?

Beck: Alright. I'll remember that. But I'll catch you later. I'm at work.

Andre: Ok. Thanks for letting me know what's going on a year later…

Beck: It hasn't been a year…I'll see you man.

Andre: (peace sign emoticon)

* * *

**[Bailey's POV]**

"What do you think?" My mom asked me as she held out her arms.

"I think you're in front of the T.V. so please move." I said trying to look around her.

She sighed as she came and sat down text to me. "What are you watching?"

"My favorit-why do you care?"

She looked offended. "Well sorry for asking geez." She rolled her eyes and stood up. I'll be back later. There's food in the freezer." With that she was out the door.

I sighed as I slid down more into the couch and finished the rest of the show.

_**New Text Message**_

_**Sender: Tori**_

Tori: Hey Bailey, how was your day?

Bailey: Oh it was fine thanks for asking. I got a science fair project to do, will you help me with it?

Tori: Oh sure Bailey I'll help. What do you have to do?

Bailey: I haven't got the exact assignment yet. But I will soon.

Tori: Okay just let me know when you know.

Bailey: Thanks Tori, I love you.

Tori: I love you too Bailey.

I slipped my phone into my pocket before I stood up and headed out the door. I wasn't going anywhere in particular. I just wanted to take a little walk and get some fresh air.

"Hey!"

I lifted my head as I took a look around.

"Up here!"

I looked up to see a guy looking from his window.

He looked down at himself and laughed. "I guess it's not professional to talk to someone from a window….we'll unless it was like Romeo and Juliet times. Stay there I'll be right down."

I looked around confused again. There was no way he was talking to me. His front door opened a few moments later as he came walking down the few steps and out to the sidewalk.

"Basley?"

"Uh, Bailey." I corrected.

"Oh sorry about that, Bailey. I'm Marcus. My family just moved in about a couple weeks ago and I've seen you around. I thought I would introduce myself." He said holding out his hand.

I took his hand in a quick shake. "So where are you headed?"

I shrugged. "Nowhere really. Just walking."

"Mind if I join you?"

_What? He wants to walk with me?_

I smiled as I put my hair behind my ear. "Sure."

"Wow you have some really big dimples."

I turned to him. "You do too." I chuckled.

He shrugged. "Runs in my family."

"So how long have you lived around here?" He asked as we walked side by side slowly.

"My whole life really. Where did you move here from?"

"We moved here from New York. My dad got a new job working here."

"Do you like it here so far?"

"It's cool. I'm not quite use to it yet, but I will get there. What school do you go to?"

"Hollywood Arts. You?"

"What school is that? And I attend Burbank High."

"Hollywood Arts is a performing arts high school. You have to audition to get in."

"That sounds like a fun school. What are you in there for?"

"Acting, singing, and dancing."

"Okay Ms. Talent. I see you." He laughed as well as I. "So how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 16. You?"

"18…well I'll be 18 in a couple of weeks."

We went around a pole and made a U-turn. "So can I ask what you're ethnicity is? Your skin is beautiful."

I blushed. No one has ever said that to be before. Matter of fact, no one has ever been so interested in me before.

"I'm Latina and Indian."

"That's really cool. It's a pretty mix."

_Is he calling me pretty?_

"What about you?"

"Me? Nothing special. Just black and white." He said waving it off.

"That is special."

He smiled as we were approaching his house again. "Well Bailey it was nice meeting you. Maybe we can hang out sometimes. Would you like my number?"

I nodded but stood there.

"Do you have a phone?"

_Shit Bailey, nice move just standing there…_

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. He gave me his number and I saved it quickly before putting my phone back in my pocket.

"You can text me later if you want. I'll see you around." He smiled as he gave a small wave in which I gave one back.

_Waitttt. Did a guy just give me his number? What does that mean? Does this mean he likes me or something? Oh my gosh, he did say he wanted to hang out sometimes, is that like a date? No. There's no way he wants me out of all the pretty girls here in L.A. He just needs a friend because he's new around here. I can be his friend, but what if he likes me? No way, he doesn't even know me. He can't like me. I wonder if he thinks I'm pretty. Maybe he does!? He did say my skin is pretty….but that's my skin. I just hope he doesn't think I'm ugly. _

I started to walk up the stairs that led to my apartment as I pulled out my phone and glanced at the number again.

_Did a guy really just give me his number?_

* * *

**[Roxy's & Stallone's Text]**

Roxy: Stallone.

Stallone: Roxanna.

Roxy: I really think Michael is cheating on me.

Stallone: OMG Roxy don't text me with this shit. The boy is not cheating on you! You have absolutely no evidence and how long has it been?

Roxy: He's still doing secretive stuff though and it's getting worse. He's acts super guilty when he is around me now too.

Stallone: What the hell do you want me to do? Call Cheaters.

Roxy: Stallone you are supposed to help me!

Stallone: I'm not _supposed_ to do shit. I gave you my two cents.

Roxy: What do I do?

Stallone: When you catch him cheating call me. But really I don't think Mike would cheat on you. He's not even the type. And if he was Roxy, you would have definitely found out by now.

Roxy: I guess.

Stallone: I know.

Roxy: Thanks.

Stallone: I didn't do anything, but okay you're welcome…I guess.

Roxy: How is Shiloh?

Stallone:….um she's fine…..

Roxy: How about you and Evelyn?

Stallone: We are fine…everybody is fine before you start naming off people.

Roxy: Ok lol.

Stallone: I guess the polite thing for me to do is ask how your family is doing….

Roxy: Probably.

Stallone: Too bad I'm not polite. Bye.

Roxy:….how rude.

Stallone: Life doesn't come with manners.

Roxy: No, Stallone West doesn't come with manners.

Stallone: you're right. Bye.

Roxy: bye.

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

"Tori is that you!?" I heard Jade scream out as soon as I opened the door.

"Yes!"

"You're late!" She yelled as she walked into the living room. "Oh you better have my milk and eggs."

I held up the grocery bag in which she snatched out of my hand before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Where's Shiloh? I didn't see her car."

"She went to take something to the post office for me." She stated.

"The post office closes at 4:00pm."

"It does? Oops." She said as she walked back into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes as I walked up stairs to our room to put my things down before I walked over to Sunshine's room.

I gave a gentle knock, but got no answer so I slowly peaked through the door. She was asleep as a small snoring sound escaped her lips. I walked over to her bed and sat down beside her and she was sweating. I noticed a couple of weeks ago that she only sweats when she sleeps. So she definitely has to sleep sweat, but Shiloh had told me as long as she's known her she never sweated while she slept, and that's something that started when she moved in with us. Maybe she's stressed. Does stress cause night sweats? Another weird thing about Sunshine's "flu" is that she has no symptoms of the flu besides having a small fever. Her skin has become very pale in the past week and I guess it's due to the flu, but I just don't believe she has the flu.

I stood up and walked out of her room and back into ours in which Jade was laid out on the bed reading some kind of horror book.

"Jade."

"Hmm." She said as she still studied her book.

I gently took the book away from her and put it aside. "We should take Sunshine to a real doctor tomorrow."

"I took her to a real doctor."

"Jade you took her to a small minute clinic. I don't trust those. She looks really sick, have you seen her? We are going to take her to Baptist tomorrow."

"You have to work tomorrow. I'll take her."

"I'll take off tomorrow. I need a break anyways. We can both go."

"I don't see why it takes two people to take a small girl to the doctors, but whatever." She said as she grabbed her book and started to read again.

I rolled my eyes as I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "You look like a nerd with those glasses." I teased her as I backed away.

She looked up at me. "Yeah you better back away."

I laughed.

_Ohh Jade….._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please :)**


	21. We'll See

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Short chapter, sorry I'm with family, but I did update for you guys! So enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 21

_We'll See_

**[Bailey's POV]**

**(Loud Screeching Sound)**

"Fuck!" I say to myself after trying to start my car a 5th time. My car has been working fine! It only hasn't started 8 times in one month…

I sighed as I hopped out of the car and walk back into the house. I walked down the hall and gently knocked on my mom's door.

"Mom." I said softly, but got no answer. I slowly pushed the door opened to see her fast asleep with the blankets over her head.

I walked over and gave her a gentle shake. "Mom."

She groaned loudly. "Whattttttt!"

"My car won't start, can you take me to school?"

"No. Now leave me alone." She said as she turned away from me.

"Mom I have to get to school….wait.. don't you have to be there too! Why are you still asleep!?"

"I'm not going today! I called in sick. Now leave!"

"Mom I have no way to school!"

"Call one of your friends or something."

I looked down. The only person I could call would be Shiloh or Sunshine. I was already late so I knew Shiloh was already at school and Sunshine is sick, so really I don't have anybody else to call unless I called Daren and that's not an option because he rides with another friend.

"Mama please! I have to be at school today. Please, please just drop me off. Pleaseee."

The covers came from over her head as she gave a huge sigh.

"Ughhhh! You so owe me." She said as she threw her legs over the bed and stretched.

"Well don't just stand there, start moving." She stated as she stood up.

I walked out of her room and down the hall with her following. She grabbed a baseball cap and threw it on before she slipped her feet in some shoes.

"You hungry?" She asked once we pulled away from the complex.

"uh, um…yeah sure."

"I mean I'm not just getting food for you. I'm hungry so the nice thing to do is ask if you want something to."

"Since when do you care about the nice thing to do?"

She shrugged. "Look if you don't want anything fine. I'm still getting me something."

"I mean yeah I'd love something."

She pulled up at a McDonalds and got us both chicken biscuits with hash browns and orange juice. I thanked her for the meal which received a "whatever" from her before she dropped me off at school.

"I guess, I'll uh…pick you up later. I'll see about fixing your car. Bye." She stated as I still sat in her passengers seat.

I gave her a small smile before I exited the car. "Thanks. Bye." With that she sped off.

_What's up with her this morning?_

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"Tori is it really necessary to play that loud music this early in the morning?" I asked as I made the bed.

"Yes it is. It gets me going."

"This sounds like sad depressing, please kill me now music."

She laughed as she walked over to me. She threw her arms around my neck and smashed her lips against mine. She then pushed her tongue into my mouth without my permission before she fought around with mine. She finally pulled back and walked away like nothing happened.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" I called after her.

"I'm not sure. Can I not kiss my wife when I want?"

I followed her to our bathroom as she pulled out her curling irons.

"No." I stated as I crossed my arms.

She turned to me with a lifted brow. "Oh really?"

I smiled. Tori is so damn pretty. Hell yeah she can kiss me whenever she wants, but I'm not going to say that to her. She has no control over me.

"Really." I say.

Next thing I know I was bring pushed against the bathroom wall with her lips smashed against mine once more as once again, her tongue entered my mouth without permission. I wanted to break away but I couldn't. I gave into the kiss as my hands went to her face pulling her more into my mouth.

_Okay she has some control over me…._

She moaned into my mouth as my hands went from her face to her ass giving it a squeeze as I pulled her body closer to mine.

"I love you so much." I said as I pulled out of the kiss.

"I love you too baby."

She pulled away from my grasp as she walked back in front of the mirror to do her hair.

"Psh and you said I can't kiss you when I want." She smirked.

"Shut it."

"Can you wake up Sunshine?"

I nodded as I placed a small kiss on Tori's cheek.

I walked out of our room and down the hall to Sunshine's. I didn't bother knocking and just went ahead and opened the door slowly.

"Rise and shine Sunshine." I said as I went over and opened her blinds. "C'mon get up." I said as I gave her a small shake.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Wh, what's going on?"

"We're going to take you to the doctors."

She shook her head. "I already went."

"Yeah but we are going to take you to a better one."

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out but a sigh, as if she was too weak to even say anything back. I turned on the small lamp beside her bed and looked back over to her. Sunshine looked horrible. Her skin was almost whiter than mine and I swear that couldn't be possible. Around her eyes were dark and it seemed she has lost a lot of weight. It's crazy because a week ago she was not this bad.

"I don't want toooo." She wined.

"Sunshine get up. You're sick. You're going."

She groaned as I removed her cover. I pulled her up gently into a sitting position.

"C'mon." I clapped twice as I walked out of the room.

I went into the hallway bathroom and started the shower for her as she walked lazily in there. She walked over to the toilet and pulled down her pants.

"Do you not want privacy?" I laughed.

She shrugged as she did her thing before she wiped off and pulled her pants back up.

"Water is ready, get a towel from the closet." I stated as I turned to the mirror and played around with my hair.

She started to walk out of the bathroom but ran straight into me as if her eyes were closed.

"Sunshine, baby watch where you're going." I said as I pulled her away from me. "Go ahead and get a towel and rag so you can shower."

She nodded slowly as she walked out. After a few moments I heard a loud thud.

"Sunshine?" I called out as I still looked in the mirror, but I didn't get an answer. "Sunshine." I called out a second time but still didn't get an answer.

I took a glance out of the bathroom door to see Sunshine lying motionless on the hallway floor.

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"C'mon Ev, open up."

The door swung open as Evelyn stood there with a simple smile. "Do you always have to knock on my door so loud and obnoxiously?" She laughed as she stepped out closing it behind her.

"I do." I said as I placed a small kiss on her cheek.

I grabbed her hand in my as we made our way out of the dorm hallway and out the door.

"You ready for your test today?" She asked me as we walked slowly over to the school.

I scratched my head. "Well uh….you know.."

She stopped walking to face me. "You didn't study?"

"Well see I was going to, but-"

"Stallone do you think this is a game? Stop playing around before you fail! This isn't high school anymore, it's time to get serious. You can't keep partying, staying up half the night, doing shit. You aren't going to pass Stallone. It's time to grow up and take more responsibility because the professor's here aren't just going to pass you . Okay?"

"Okay…sorry gosh."

"Don't apologize to me. You're going to be sorry when everyone is graduating in 4 years, and you're watching from the sideline because you didn't make it. Get serious."

She gave a sigh as we continued to walk over to the school.

"I'll see you later babe." I said with a wave as I walked in the direction of my class.

Stallone is starting to get on my last nerve about school. She won't stop playing around and we've barley even gotten the year started yet. She still thinks she's in high school or something. She's so immature and I don't want to tell her that because I don't want to hurt her feelings. I love her and I care about her but she just needs to get her priories straight.

"Hey, you new here?" A random guy asked as he walked up to me.

"No." I stated without a glance his way.

"Oh, so I've seen you a few times and-"

"-So you've seen me a few times but you asked me am I new around here?"

"-..uh well I just wanted to see if you wanted to-"

"-No I don't. I'm taken."

"Geez. Fine you don't have to be a bitch about it."

I rolled my eyes as I kept walking. I mean I don't mean to be rude, but you know.

I slowly walked to my class as I held the small locket of my mother's that hung loosely around my neck tight in my hand. I miss her. I miss her more and more every day. There's not one day that goes by that she doesn't run through my mind. Questions like:

_Is she okay? When will she come home? Does she think about us? Does she even still care about us? Will she ever stop? Will she ever come for help? Will I ever see her again? Will she die out there? Does she have a place to sleep? Is someone hurting her? _

Run through my mind all day and sometimes it takes away from me paying attention in class ad I hate that it does.

A single tear slipped down my face as I walked into my first class. I miss her so much. I just want her back again; here with me. I want to sleep in her arms. I want to tell her everything will be okay and I want her to tell me the same.

_She will be home soon. I just know she will….I know it._

* * *

**[Bailey's & Marcus' Text]**

Bailey: Marcus?

Marcus: Yes. Who's this?

Bailey: Me. Bailey.

Marcus: Oh hey Bailey, what's up?

Bailey: Nothing really. Just at school. Class is pretty boring right now.

Marcus: Is that right? I wouldn't think a class could be boring at a performing arts high school lol.

Bailey: Yeah most classes are fun, but we still have boring standard classes like English and Math.

Marcus: Oh I see.

Bailey: Yeah.

Marcus: So what are you doing on Saturday?

Bailey: Well my aunt is taking me out Saturday night, but I'm free before 6:00pm.

Marcus: Would you like to catch lunch or something before 6 then?

Bailey: Really? With me?

Marcus: Lol yes, I don't think I know any other Baileys I would like to have lunch with on Saturday.

Bailey: (smiling emoticon) I'd love to have lunch with you.

Marcus: Alright, it's a date then.

Bailey: A date? A date, date?

Marcus: Yes Bailey, a date with you. I mean is that okay?

Bailey: Yes! It's fine, it's great. I'd love too.

Marcus: Alright. See you then.

Bailey: Okay.

* * *

**[Roxy's & Michael's Text]**

Michael: Baby there's something I have to tell you.

Roxy: The truth?

Michael: Roxy I'm not cheating on you! I hate that you don't fucking trust me. I love you to death! Don't you know that!?

Roxy: Then what is it Michael? How do you expect me to believe you when all you do is ignore me, keep secrets and be all sneaky and shit!?

Michael: We have to meet up because I'm not going to tell you this over text.

Roxy: You're breaking up with me?

Michael: God Roxy, I'll meet you at Nozu at 6 tonight okay?

Roxy: Yeah whatever Michael.

Michael: Chill the fuck out because it's not what you think.

Roxy: We'll see.

Michael: We will.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEWWWWWW! :)**


	22. The Most Beautiful Smile

**Hope everyone had a great Christmas!**

**And sorry these last few chapters have been on the short side including this one, but I update like everyday, so don't feel sad. :)**

**The next ones I will try to make longer. Enjoy & PLEASE REVIEW :)**

* * *

Chapter 22

_The Most Beautiful Smile_

**[Jade's POV]**

"Sunshine!" I yelled as I ran over to her.

I knelt down beside her as I turned her over and gave her a small shake. Her eyes were closed and when I lifted her eye lids her eyes were rolled to the back of her head.

"Tori!" I called out as I checked Sunshine's pulse which was beating at a very slow paste but it was there. I checked her breathing, which was also present but very slow. I gave a small sigh of relief to know she's breathing.

I shook her harder. "Sunshine can you hear me? Wake up baby."

"What?" Tori asked as she glanced out of our room door.

I grabbed Sunshine into my arms as I stood up and headed for the stairs.

"What's going on! What's wrong with her!?" Tori screamed after me.

My heart was beating out of control as I ran down the stairs holding her tight in my arms. It seemed everything was going in slow motion as I Tori ran after be downstairs. I watched Tori grab her keys and open the door for me. I ran to her car as she opened the back door letting me slip inside before she closed it again. She then ran to the driver's side, got in, started the car, and sped off.

I held Sunshine tight in my arms as I rubbed her face. I have no idea what's happening to her, and I'm so fucking scared. I checked her pulse again which was slowly decreasing, her skin was paler than ever and she was just cold. This is girl is dying in my arms right now and there's nothing I can do about it. What's happening? She woke up okay this morning, how the hell is she in this position now? Does the flu do this to people?

Two tears fell from my eyes and onto Sunshine's pale face as Tori screamed question after question from the front seat, but I couldn't comprehend anything she was asking me. I was too scared to do anything but hold her.

We finally pulled up at the hospital. Tori hopped out of her car leaving the car on and the keys in the ignition as she opened my door and helped me out with Sunshine. We ran into the emergency room and I don't even remember calling out help, but nurses crowed me as they grabbed Sunshine from my arms and put her on a stretcher. They started to roll her away in which I started to follow but a nurse stopped me and told me to wait out in the waiting room saying someone will be with us shortly.

I ran my hands through my hair before I punched a wall. We had many on lookers but I didn't care. I was so confused. What the hell is happening? Is this a dream?

I grabbed Tori to me and embraced her in a hug. She was shaking, crying, scared. And I have to admit, I was too.

After a few minutes a young doctor called us back to a small room In which we both sat down at the edge of our seats.

"What's the matter with her!" I yelled as I slapped my hand on the desk.

"Ma'am calm down. You have to help us help her. We need some information from you and we need it quick. Are you her parents?"

"Yes!" I said as Tori said "no" in unison.

"Does it matter!? What's wrong with her!?"

"Ma'am calm down. What's her name and age?" The lady asked irritably.

"Sunshine Denise Read! She's 16!"

The lady started to type in the information on the computer.

"Any known medical conditions? Is she on any medications?"

"No! No!"

"We took her to the clinic about a week ago, they said she has the flu." Tori said in a calm voice as the lady typed down all information.

"Medical History?"

I just put my face in my hands because there's nothing I can give her. I don't anything about Sunshine's medical history, or medications, or conditions or any of that shit.

"My daughter, Sunshine's friend said something about her having some type of cancer where they had to remove her uterus when she was a child." Tori said as she grabbed my hand tight.

"Was it Endometrial Cancer maybe?" The lady suggested.

"I think that was it. I am not positive though."

"Do you know of the treatment and medications used after this?"

"No ma'am." Tori said politely.

"What exactly happened before you brought her in this morning?"

Tori glanced my way after a few moments of silence. "She just…passed out. She was about to take a shower and she ran into me then she continued to the hallway and I heard a loud noise, and when I looked out of the bathroom door, she was just lying on the floor."

"Are you all her parents or no?"

"We are her guardians for now." I stated.

The lady finished typing in on her computer before she stood up and led us to a small waiting room. One that looked just like the one we had to wait in when Shiloh was here.

_Why is it that we always end up in the hospital?_

Tori ran to me and gave me a hug in which I held her tight. "We should call someone."

"Evelyn." I stated as I stepped away from her and pulled out my phone. I handed it to Tori. "I'm not good with telling people stuff like this."

Tori nodded as she took my phone and dialed Evelyn's number putting the phone on speaker.

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

"Yes? I'm in class, so be quick Jade."

"This is Tori."

"Yes Tori?"

"Evelyn….come down to Baptist hospital. Sunshine's here. She's sick."

"Is she okay!?"

"She passed out this morning. They took her from us, but we have no information on how she is doing right now. We are waiting on the doctor to come."

"Oh my god, I'm on my way." With that the line went dead.

I sighed as I sat down in a corner chair of the room. I texted Beck's phone telling him to come down here as well as Trina, not that she would care, but I thought she would like to know.

I debated on telling Shiloh. If nothing was seriously wrong I didn't want my daughter worrying but Tori suggested I should. Instead I called her school; telling them to release her and to tell her not to worry but to come down to Baptist hospital.

* * *

_20 Minutes Later_

The door swung open as a tall black haired brown eyed man in scrubs walked in with a clip board and closed the door behind him.

"The Read family?" He asked with a lifted brow.

I nodded.

"May I see the parents of Sunshine please?"

"Is she okay!?" Evenly screamed.

"She's okay for now. May I please see her parents?"

"I'm her parent! Where is she, what's wrong with her!?" Evelyn screamed again.

He looked at me with a lifted brow.

"We are her guardians for now." Tori said in a sweet voice as she held on tight to my hands.

"Can I see you two for a moment."

"I'm coming too!" Evelyn screamed.

"Evelyn maybe-"

"Oh you are not going to tell me I can't." She said through gritted teeth as she walked out before us.

The doctor led us down the hall into a bigger room with a dark table. He sat on the opposite side across from us.

"Is she okay?" I asked in an exhausted tone.

The doctor sat up and crossed his hands on the table. He gave a small sigh. "So I was informed she was taken to a clinic last week in which they diagnosed her with Influenza, the Flu. Correct?"

"Yes."

"We have given her a few test, based on her medical history, and her condition as she was brought in-"

"-Just jump to the point. You doctors always take forever to say something while sugar coating shit. Just spit it out." I stated.

He nodded before he continued. "We believe Sunshine may have ALL, short for Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, which is a type of cancer that usually affects small children, but also can affect teens and adults. Based on her history, we believe she might have contracted the disease from past treatment of Chemotherapy, but we are not 100% positive of that since this occurred over 5 years ago. Some cases of ALL are unknown and few believe it runs in families, but it is very unlikely to be inherited. We have her blood being tested as we speak and she is now awake and aware. I need to ask, when did you start noticing that Sunshine wasn't feeling well? Did she complain of any headaches, or feeling sick, weak, fevers? Any bruising, or red marks on her body?"

"Oh my god yes. She had a lot of bruises. Um, she had told me she just bruised easily and I, I just believed her." I stated guiltily.

"When did you first start noticing these bruises?"

"I don't know, I guess a couple months ago maybe, one month, it's been a little while."

"This is what's going to happen. Once we get the test results, and if they are positive we'll start her off on what we call Induction Therapy. This is to kill the abnormal blood cells. This usually requires at least four weeks of chemotherapy. Second we will start consolidation therapy, this treatment is aimed to eliminating any lingering leukemia cells in the spinal cord or brain. The final treatment is Maintenance Therapy which involves much lower doses of therapies designed at preventing leukemia cells from reforming."

"And how long will all this take?"

"About 2 ½ to 3 ½ years. Depending on the immunophenotype and chromosomal abnormalities present, her age, white blood cell count at the time of diagnosis, her overall health, and whether the leukemia involves other organs in her body."

"Could…could this kill her?"

"Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia if left untreated, death can occur from weeks to a few months."

"What about Sunshine? If we didn't bring her in today…how long would you think she had?"

"Sunshine's case and her condition as of today. I would say she had about a week, if lucky two."

I Heard a loud choked gasp before I turned to Evelyn to see her stand up and walk out of the room. Tears filled my eyes as Tori's nails dug deep in my hand. I was responsible for this little girl. She was in my care and I fucking failed to notice how sick she was. Once again, I failed at being a mother, even if Sunshine isn't my real daughter, I count her as one and now it's my fault she's here. I almost let her die in my house, in my arms, because of my lack of attention towards her. How could I have been so stupid to believe it was the flu? I just can't believe anything that's being said in this room right now. It's like this man words are just lies, like it's all a dream. Everything is just surreal. This isn't happening. This stranger is not in here telling me that this little girl literally had a week to live. What the hell? This doesn't even sound real? It's fake. This is not happening. This is a dream.

"I am going to say this. Sunshine is weak. Very weak, but if her test come out positive we need to start Chemo as soon as possible, but the bad news is, there's a small chance starting Chemo with her body so weak can possibly kill her."

_Doctors are so fucking harsh!_

"And if you wait?" Tori asked.

He shook his head. "If we wait she's just going to get sicker and eventually pass on."

"And this Chemo will make her better?"

"It will slow down the process of her Leukemia. Some are cured, some are not. It depends on how long she's had it, how far it spread, how strong her body is and so on and so forth."

"What's the chances she will not make it through Chemo?"

"Maybe 25%. We don't usually have patients pass due to Chemo, but her body is weak and it's just a chance."

Tori couldn't hold it in any longer as her arms went around my body and her face went into my chest. She let out a long cry as her tears filled my shirt. I couldn't believe the words I was hearing from this man. I tried so hard to hold the tears but they escaped my eyes without permission as I placed my face into Tori's hair and cried along with her. I quickly gathered myself as wiped the tears away.

"Do you ladies need time to think about whether or not you want to start chemo?"

"Well you are asking us this like you know for a fact she has this disease. The results haven't even came in yet. You don't know!" I screamed at him as tears ran down my face once again.

Doctors know. I know he knows without the test to tell him it's true, but I don't want him to know. I want it to not be true. I want this to just be a horrible nightmare. I want to just wake up right now.

_Please wake up Jade._

"You're right I don't know. Until I do, you all can see her if you like. I can take you two to her room."

I nodded as I wiped the extra tears that fell from my face.

We walked out of the office and into the hall where Evelyn was nowhere to be found.

_I knew I should have made her stay._

It seemed like ages before we finally made it to Sunshine's room where the door was halfway open.

"Here she is. If you need anything, press the small nurse button beside her bed. We will meet again soon.

With that he left down the hall.

Tori turned to me. "I can't Jade." She said as she buried her face back into my chest and sobbed some more. I quickly pulled her away from me.

"Pull yourself together Victoria. You can't go in there crying. Are you trying to scare her? Wipe your face and chill the fuck out right now." I said in a tone that I didn't mean to use towards Tori intentionally. Really the words were for me and I was just upset and Tori was the only person to let some anger out on.

She wiped her face and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" I asked with my hand on the door. She nodded.

I gently pushed the door open to see Sunshine laying on the white hospital bed with tubes going down her arms and two machines hooked to her face coming from her nose.

Her eyes were closed and I looked up to keep tears from falling from my eyes.

We walked slowly to the bed before Tori put her hand on her shoulder gently. "Sunshine." She said softly and immediately Sunshine opened her eyes. She turned her head over slowly before she looked up at Tori.

A smile spread across her lips as soon as she saw Tori and I couldn't hold the tears anymore, the ones I told Tori to hold in, I just couldn't. This girl is laid up in a hospital bed with painful needles in her arms, tubes going all up her nose, she knows she's sick, but she still can put on a big, not a small, but a big genuine smile.

_And it's the most beautiful smile in the world._

* * *

__**Thanks for reading! REVIEW :)**


	23. Don't Worry About Me

**Hope everyone had a great Christmas...now time for some New Years Partiesss wooo!**

* * *

Chapter 23

_Don't Worry About Me_

**[Evelyn's POV]**

I sat beside Sunshine's hospital bed as I held her hand to my lips giving it kiss after kiss. It's been 3 days since she was brought in this horrible place. It's been 3 days since she was tested positive for Leukemia. It's been 3 days since I cried every last tear my eyes would allow me to cry.

Tomorrow they will start chemotherapy on her. Why they have to wait 4 freaking days to start treating her just pisses me the hell off. If you know someone is sick and they need attention right away, why wait until four days later? They're in here talking about they have to make schedules and test this and test that, it's bullshit. Just give her what she needs to make her better now. It should not take 4 days. It just shouldn't.

"Do you think mom will come?" She asked as she held onto my hand tight.

Tears filled my eyes at her question. They have been trying to get in contact with our mom or dad since day one, but nobody had any luck.

"I'll find her and bring her here okay?"

She sighed. "I don't think you can do that Ev."

"I will. Watch."

She gave a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too Sunshine. I love you so much." I said as I gave her hand another kiss.

"Don't be scared."

"What do you mean? I'm not scared."

"Yes you are. I can tell when you're scared. Is it because of me?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm not scared."

"You don't have to hide it. Everyone gets scared sometimes. It's normal, but you don't have to be scared. I'll be okay. I actually feel a lot better than I did a couple days ago." She giggled. "You remember doctor Zane? My doctor back at home? He came here when you were out yesterday. He told me not to worry, that these nice doctors will have me better in no time. He's never lied to me, I trust his words. You should too." She smiled.

I nodded. "I know. I know they will have you better. I just….it's just…" Two tears fell from my eyes. "..it's just hard to see you like this. If I could I would take you're place. I wish I could."

She smiled as she wiped the tears from my face and eyes. "Don't cry over me. I don't like that. I'll be fine. I told you I'm already feeling better and they haven't even started the real stuff yet! The only thing I'm slightly upset about is losing my hair!" She put her hands to her head before she shrugged. "Oh well, now I'll have an excuse to wear a pink wig!" She giggled.

I chuckled. "I'll get you one then."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

I sighed as I glanced at the time. I had to take a very important test at school today and Sunshine begged and begged me to go because I told her I would stay with her no matter what, but she argued me down until I said I will take it.

She looked at me with a lifted brow. "Time to take that test now hmmmmmm?"

I laughed. "It is." I stood up and gave her a kiss on her cheek and one on her head. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done I promise."

She rolled her eyes and waved me off. "Go take your test and take a break. I'm fine Evelyn! What did I tell you about worrying? Not to do it. Jade will be here soon to be all down my throat, I know it. A girl can never get space!" She laughed. "Get before I call the test police."

I laughed. "I'll see you soon."

She held up the peace sign as I exited the room.

I pulled out my phone.

Me: Stallone

PrettyFace: Yea?

Me: Take me to find my mom after 2nd class.

PrettyFace: Find her where?

Me: Anywhere, she has to be somewhere around here. I don't think they've looked hard enough for her.

PrettyFace: Ok we can try if you want….

Me: What, you don't think I will find her?

PrettyFace: What? I didn't say that.

Me: That's what you're implying!

PrettyFace: What!? Evelyn chill, really. I didn't imply anything.

Me: Don't be a bitch today Stallone.

PrettyFace: What!? Dude I know you're going through a hard time, but you really need to stop acting this way towards me. I haven't done anything to you! I'm trying my hardest to be here for you because I know you need me, but you keep acting like…this! Stop!

Me: Then where are you now!?

PrettyFace: At school where you are!?

Me: I'm at the hospital with Sunshine.

PrettyFace: You told me you will be at school today because you said Sunshine is making you come take your stupid test. If I had of known you were going there this morning I would have gone with you!

Me: I just dropped by, I'm on my way to school now.

PrettyFace: Then why are you making a big deal?

Me: I'm not. Look I'll see you after 2nd Class.

PrettyFace: Okay. I love you Ev.

Me:...yeah you too…

* * *

**[Roxy's POV]**

I grabbed the last bag that sat in the corner and brought it outside to Michael's car before I turned to him.

We stood there for a moment starting at each other before he grabbed me into a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry Michael."

"You don't have to tell me again." He said as he placed a small kiss in the crook of my neck.

A few days ago Michael had told me something he claimed he has wanted to tell me for a couple months but he couldn't find the right words to say it. He just grabbed both of my hands and told me he was leaving and automatically I assumed he was leaving me for another woman so I got mad, but he shut me up quick making it clear that I was the only woman in his life. He then explained again. This time telling me he was leaving, literally leaving. He got accepted into a college in fucking New Jersey. NEW JERSEY. It just had to be all the way across the map. He claims he has family there and he is actually moving in with them, and it did sadden me but I quickly tried to bring back hope telling him we could visit each other and what not, because he's only getting a associates degree, so I could live with that. But then he told me he's moving there for good and that he's not coming back. My heart broke. How could he leave me like this? We've been together almost a year and he does this shit now.

I left him in the bright restaurant that night and went home trying to clear my mind but once I got home my dad's all in my fucking face telling me he's been trying to get in contact with me because Sunshine was in the hospital. I quickly forgot everything so I could go be by her side. But once I got back home, shit hit me again.

What makes me even more upset is that he waited…he WAITED until 3 days before he was leaving to tell me! I am so fucking pissed at that. We barely have time to say good bye in 3 days! And he's leaving forever! He didn't even want to try a long distance relationship because he said they were stupid, and he's right. They are stupid and I felt even more stupid that I thought he was cheating on me the whole time. He was all secretiv and trying to avoid me because he didn't want to have to tell me the news. He was still debating on whether or not he should go. I would have been super pissed that he picked a small college over me, but he explained that his grandma is sick and he wants to be there for her as well and I completely understand.

So now we are here. He's holding me and it will be the last time he will. I just wish he would stay, but he made it clear he's leaving. I'm just heartbroken….

_And there's nothing I can do about it now…_

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"Shiloh! Stop talking!" Trina screamed at me during class.

I just about had enough of her being my teacher. I wasn't even talking!

School actually is the last thing on my mind. All I can think about all day everyday is how Sunshine is doing. I'm always worrying if she's okay. She's strong, I know she'll be fine, but I just worry a lot. She told me if she caught be crying, or she heard that I was worrying about her, that she would beat the crap out of me, and I believe her. Sunshine is strong for the small girl that she is.

I tried to talk my parents into letting me stay with Sunshine all day but Jade wasn't having it. She makes sure that I get to school on time everyday. She told me I can come see Sunshine after words, but that's just not enough time with her. I'm her girlfriend. I'm supposed to be there for her. I'm not doing my job!

"Shiloh!"

"What Trina!" I yelled back at her in which the class yelled "oooo" in unison like we were in elementary school and I just said a curse word.

"At school I'm known as Ms. Vega to you! I will not tell you again!"

"Trina, Trina, Trina!" I yelled back in a mocking voice. I didn't mean too, but my anger got the best of me.

"Out!" She stomped her foot and pointed to the door.

I shrugged as I gathered my things and stood up.

"Just so you know I'll be giving Jade a call." She crossed her arms.

"Pssh yeah, like Jade would answer your call." I rolled my eyes I walked out of the class.

A small smirk was on my lips as I walked to my locker. The day was almost over so there was no point to go to the principal's office…she didn't tell me to go there anyways, so I can play innocent tomorrow if the situation is brought back up.

"Hey are you going to see Sunshine?" Bailey asked as she walked up to me after the bell rang.

"Duh." I stated as I closed my locker

"Can I come with you?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"So how is she doing? I couldn't make it down yesterday because my mom was being a dick and wouldn't drive me and my car is still messed up."

"She's actually doing better. They are going to start chemo on her tomorrow morning."

"Is that what makes cancer patients hair fall out?" She asked as we approached the car and I stopped walking. I 100% forgot about that.

_Oh my goshhhh my poor Sunshine. _

I nodded as I continued to the car.

Sunshine was asleep when we got there as well as Jade who held onto her hand with a chair scooted as close to the bed as possible.

It reminded me of how she held onto Stallone's hands those years back when Stallone was in that coma. Jade was by her side as much as anyone allowed her to be and she never let go of her hand and now she's doing the same thing with Sunshine. I know Sunshine has to feel safe with her around.

I walked over to Jade and put a soft hand on her back.

"Jade wake up." I whispered. She opened one eye and then both before she looked over to me and Bailey.

She let go of Sunshine's hand and stretched. "Hi guyssss." She said in a yawn.

"Where Tori go?" She looked around the room.

I shrugged. "We just got here. How is she?"

"She's fine." Sunshine answered my question for me as she gave a smile.

"Whoa I thought you were sleep!" Bailey said in a terrified manner.

"I just had my eyes closed." She giggled.

"I'ma go find Tori. I'll be right back."

"She said she was going to get something to eat." Sunshine stated.

"You want anything?" Jade asked as she grabbed her hand again.

She shook her head. "Nan I'm good."

"Alright. I'll be right back okay?"

She laughed. "Byeee Jadeee." She waved.

Jade smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Did she just smile?" Bailey asked as she took Jade's seat.

"She can smile! She does have that emotion." I laughed as I sat on top of her.

"I don't think smiling is an emotion." Sunshine giggled.

"It's a motion." Bailey stated before I rolled my eyes at her.

"So you feel better?"

"Yep." She smiled as she played around with a red flower.

"Who gave you a flower?" Bailey asked.

"Ohh, this is my mom's. It's not real. She just used to wear it in her hair sometimes."

"Oh that reminds me!" I said as I reached into my bag and pulled out a picture. It's the picture I took of her the night we were at her house. It was of her holding the red flower and looking down at it as if she could see her mother inside it.

"Here." I handed her the picture. "I got it developed. I didn't think your sister would mind. I didn't develop hers."

"Oh this is so pretty!"

"Because it's of you." I smiled in which she smiled back.

"Awwwww." Bailey stated as she messed up the moment.

"I can't wait to get out of here."

"You will soon. They start chemo tomorrow. It will be over before you know it."

"I've been through this before. It's not fun."

"I know baby. But everything will be okay. It will be better because I'm here with you this time." I smiled.

She made a small kiss face with her lips before I stood up and placed my lips on hers.

"Ok you guys are cute and all, but let's keep it G rated. I don't want to see all that!"

"Leave." Sunshine giggled as she pulled my face to hers giving me a deeper kiss. She finally pulled away.

"That definitely was G rated." Bailey stated sarcastically.

"Yes it was Rated G…Rated G for Graphic!" Sunshine giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Shiloh."

* * *

**So it seems I have lost some of my regular reviewers...where did you guys go! I love to know what you guys think! Come back! lol Thanks to all you guys who review...it does mean a lot trust me... so REVIEW! :) You too silent readers! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. What in the Hell Have I Done?

Chapter 24

_What in the Hell Have I Done?_

**[Evelyn's POV]**

"So where exactly do you want to look?" Stallone asked me as she opened the passenger's side door.

I sighed as I got in. "Just around, you know."

She closed the door and continued to her side. "The park?" She asked with a lifted brow.

"Really? She's not a runaway 5 year old!" I yelled as I sat back. "But then again my mother does have the mind of a 5 year old…."

"…The park." She stated again.

I sighed. "Do you really think she would be in a park in her condition?"

"We won't know until we look now will we?" She said as she was backing out.

"Alright, we can look there first."

The ride to the park was silent. Stallone tried to start up a conversation quite a few times but finally gave up when she realized I wasn't going to talk. There's just so much on my mind right now and I just don't want to talk about any of it and I just don't feel like starting a new convo about some other shit that's happening in the world. It's too much right now. Everybody just shut up.

We pulled into the park entrance and started to ride around. The park was mostly empty. Mainly because everyone was either at work or school; the place we should be. After about 30 minutes of searching every inch of the park we decided to give up on her being there.

"Where to now?"

"Maybe down some back alleys?"

"Alright, I know a few." Stallone said as she turned the car around.

Once again we were riding in silence…the way I wanted it, but Stallone just has to say something.

"You know I'm always here for you. You can talk to me about anything. I may not be the best responder, but I have good ears."

_I don't want to hear this crap right now. I just want to find my mother, bring her home, let Sunshine get better and bring her home too. I don't want the bull crap stories from anyone. They don't help! Just shut the hell up Stallone please!_

"Ok thanks, I know." I stated nonchalantly as I looked out my window.

She gave a huge sigh but stayed quiet as we pulled down an unknown alley.

There were a lot of homeless people standing outside and people who just looked as if they were up to no good. We got a lot of hollers at the car but of course we kept on moving.

No luck.

"Don't give up yet, I know so more alleys."

We drove down 2 more alleys before we drove down one where Stallone stomped on her breaks.

"Dude that's Statige!" She said as she hopped out of the car.

I opened my door and stepped out but stayed close to the car.

"Statige! What are you doing out here?" Stallone asked as she ran up to her friend who was standing outside smoking a cigarette with two other guys who looked as if they were waiting to shoot someone.

"Hey sexy, we ain't doin' nothing. Chillin' How you been?"

"Fine, hey you know these streets and stuff right?"

He smiled confidently. "I own these streets baby."

"In your dreams….but have you seen a girl, she's grown but she looks about 19, short, Caucasian, brunette hair, squeaky voice, goes by the name of Cat?"

He squinted his eyes before he shook his head. "Ion know, maybe why?"

"We are looking for her. She's kind of strung out. But we need to find her."

"Mmm do she do crack?"

She shrugged. "I really don't know all that…"

"There's a crack house down that way, you can't miss it. All the fucked up mutha fuckas be in there. You can try that. If she ain't there you can try 27th alley. That way." He pointed with the hand the cigarette was in. "And that's all I can help you with."

"Thanks. And um, take yo ass home and get enrolled in somebody's school before you end up locked up somewhere because that's where it looks like you're headed!" She yelled out before she turned back to the car and hopped in as well as I.

She gave a small wave as she headed down the narrow alley. We both looked at the houses and she stopped at one.

"That has to be it." She said as we both studied the house. The windows were wooded with spray paint on them saying inappropriate things. The door was missing and there were all kinds nasty looking people hanging around it, but none where my mother.

"Maybe she's inside, c'mon."

"Stallone are you crazy! I'm not going over there!"

"You are the one dragged me to help you find your mom!"

"Oh I dragged you…so you wouldn't have done it anyways?"

"Evelyn don't start with me. C'mon we will both go. Don't be scared."

My thoughts instantly went back to Sunshine at her _don't be scared_ words. And I won't be, because I'm doing this for her not for me.

I opened up my door as Stallone walked around the car. She grabbed onto my hand before we started to walk up to the house.

The people on the outside looked all dirty and they reeked. It seemed as if this was the get together house for the homeless.

"Hey there pretty ladies." A man around the age of 40 stated as he smile reveling missing teeth. I griped Stallone's hand tighter and I stepped behind her.

"Hello." She smiled as she walked passed him and unto the porch.

"Hey have any of yall seen a girl, about yay tall, tan skin, brunette, kinda-

"-Kitten?" A man said as he stood up from the porch.

I took a step back but Stallone stood her ground.

_She's so brave….or maybe I'm just being a wimp._

"…uh Cat?" She stated.

"Yeah I know her. She's in there, why who wants to know?"

"Her daughter is looking for her." She stated before she turned to go inside; not waiting for a response from the man.

The place looked as if someone came and tore everything up with bats. Spray paint was everywhere. It as smoky and dark and I just didn't want to be there. Stallone looked around as I kept my eyes partly closed. There weren't a whole bunch of people inside, but there was enough.

After what seemed like ages of just letting Stallone lead the way she came to a stop.

"There." She pointed as I stepped from behind her.

My hand went to my mouth and my eyes filled with tears as I stood frozen staring at my mother laying half naked on a busted up mattress smoking whatever the hell she was smoking, but it dam sure wasn't a cigarette. I walked closer to her.

"….M..mom."

She sat up instantly and stared at me for a few moments like she knew who I was but couldn't put a name to me.

"Evy!" She called out with a smile and a slurred voice.

I ran over to the mattress and knelt down in front of her. She looked horrible. I had a second thought about her being my mother as I stared her in the face, because she just didn't look like her.

"Come home." Were the only words that I could muster out of the jumbled words in my brain and the 100 different emotions going through me.

She giggled as she put my hair behind my ear. "I..amm, I am going to come home. Tomorrow." She chuckled.

"Sunshine is sick mom. She's in the hospital."

Her face changed from a smiley face to a puppy dog lost in the rain.

"Poor Sunshine." She shook her head. "I guess it'll be nothing but rain now." She laughed as she hit my arm.

I stood up. "Mom please!" She laughed even harder. "Please." I whispered second time.

"What's so funny!" A man said as he stepped out from around the corner. He gave a smile as soon as he saw me.

"Well, well who's this pretty little thing?" He then glanced over at Stallone who still stood by the door. "And that pretty little thing."

"This..this is my daughter." She smiled.

"You're daughter huh?" The man asked as he looked me up and down. "I'll make a deal with you Kitten."

"D,deal?" She lifted a brow.

"Yeah, let me hit that." He said pointing at me. "And you can have this." He said pulling out a tube with liquid in it and a needle.

She laughed as she shook her head. "No, no…that's Evy! She's my daughter!"

He put the bag in front of her face. "You want it."

She reached to grab it but he yanked it back in a quick motion.

"Let me have it." He said pointing at me a second time and it was then I figured out exactly what he was saying. He's trying to fucking have sex with me in exchange for some drugs! There's no way she is going to take that! My mom is crazy, but she's not that heartless. I know my mother. She would never do such a thing.

She shook her head no again. "…You..can have meee." She stated as she reached her hand up as if to beg.

I can't believe this is my mother. This is my mom. I'm standing here witnessing her beg for this shit. What the hell is she doing!? Just come home!

"Naw I don't want you."

"But-"

"You want this or not? Because I know plenty of people who can actually pay for it! Now I'm giving you this deal for free."

I glanced over at my mother who looked at the bag then back over at me before she looked at the bag again.

She glanced up at the impatient man before she turned back to me.

She looked down. "Evelyn." She said in a low soft voice. "He…he won't hurt you…"

A sound of hurt escaped my lips as tears fell down my face and dropped to the floor.

"…he just wants to cuddle…you know…"

I laughed as more tears escaped my eyes. "Are you serious right now?"

"Evy….please, it will be quick."

"Yeah it'll be quick." The man said as he walked towards me.

"—Mom…." I cried.

"..It'll be okay Evy…just relax…" She said as the man grabbed my shoulders.

Out of nowhere Stallone ran up and punched him in his dick before she grabbed my hand and started to run out of the house. We ran to the car and I quickly got in as she got in on her side. She started the car and sped down the street and out of the alley before she pulled over.

She hopped out of the car and ran to my side pulling me out as well and grabbing me into a tight hug. "Evelyn, baby I'm so, so sorry."

I cried into her shoulder as she held me tight.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe she would do something like that. That wasn't my mother. My mother would never ever in her life do anything like that. Who was she? She is a woman I don't know. I want my mother back. I just want her back now. What have I fucking done to deserve all this?

_What in the hell have I done!?_

* * *

**[Bailey's POV]**

There's nothing on TV ever. I just sit in the living room bored out of my mind every fucking night as I flip through channels.

_My life is so boringgggg!_

Trina came busting through the door with 5 shopping bags in her hands and dropped them as she turned and closed the door behind her. She grabbed all her bags again and ran to her room with them. She's always shopping. She has about 501 pairs of shoes and she never even wears them!

I sat on the couch for another 15 minutes before she walked into the living room and sat on the couch beside me.

"Hey."

I looked over to her with a lifted brow. "…uh hi." I said before I went back to watching TV.

"Look what I got!" She smiled as she held her foot up showing off some extra tall hills.

_I hope one day she falls down the stairs outside…._

"Very nice." I stated as turned my body away from her.

"And look!" She stated excitedly as she held up an earring and necklace set. The earrings were dark shade of purple, as well as the rhinestone in the necklace to match.

"mhm pretty." I stated again before I turned around.

_She would go out and buy her jewelry in one of my favorite colors._

"Bailey."

"Hmm?" I said as I flipped through the channels. She scooted closer to me as her hand went around my neck. I felt something cold on my skin before I looked down and saw the necklace around my neck.

I turned to her with big eyes.

"I got it for you….it's not real or anything, you know. It might turn your neck green, but it was on sale and I was shopping and I just figured why not you know?"

I held onto the small necklace as I smiled.

"Oh and these earrings go with it." She said as she handed the earrings to me.

"Thank you."

She shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." She said as she stood up.

"Go to bed or something." She stated before she walked back to her room.

I looked down at the necklace and smiled. It's the first real gift she has given me in years. Not even on Christmas did I get something from her.

_What has gotten into her lately….? I love it…_

* * *

**[Sunshine's & Jade's Text]**

Jade: Are you okay? You don't need anything do you?

Sunshine: Jade! I'm fine! Shouldn't you be asleep!?

Jade: Well I just got into bed and I just wanted to check on you.

Sunshine: Will you people stop worrying about me…I feel fine.

Jade: I hate leaving you there. Should I come back?

Sunshine: (laughing emoticon) Jade go to sleep.

Jade: Why aren't you sleep?

Sunshine: Well I was until a certain somebody's text woke me up.

Jade: Was it Tori? She's an idiot.

Sunshine: No! It wasn't Tori!

Jade: Oh was it me? …My bad.

Sunshine: Lol.

Jade: If you need anything don't be afraid to call me. I don't care what time it is.

Sunshine: Jade, I'm fine. I know I will see you bright an early tomorrow.

Jade: Yes, you will. Don't be scared or nervous about tomorrow.

Sunshine: Jade, you are the one scared and/or nervous….I'm dandy.

Jade: I'm not. Get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow.

Sunshine: Ok, thanks Jade. I love you.

Jade: I love you too Sunshine. Get rest, night.

Sunshine: Night.

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews and thanks so much for reading!**

**Review please! Love you guys! :)**


	25. She'll Make it Through

**I know, short chapter, sorry guys...but who else updates everyday? Give me a break. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 25

_She'll Make it Through_

**[Sunshine's POV]**

"You feel okay?" Tori asked me as she rubbed my arm.

They started my first Chemo session just 30 minutes ago and everybody is already up my butt. It's not that serious people….sit down!

"I feel fine Tori." I smiled, but really I don't feel fine. I feel horrible. I feel like all the energy is being sucked out of me, and I've been feeling this way since the day I was brought in. I don't feel like I'm getting any better even after all the meds the doctors have given me, they don't seem to work. I feel like if I tried to get out of this bed, I will fall on my face because that's how weak I'm feeling, but I don't show it. I'm great at hiding pain and weakness. I still sit here with a smile and a laugh that takes everything out of me to do but I do it because I don't want them to worry about me. If I say I don't feel well, or that I feel sick then everyone will be worried and I don't want that.

I hate the thought of someone being worried about me or crying over me. I hate that. I really do. I know everything will be okay, so why make them worry now for no reason? I won't let that happen.

"You sure? You need anything?" She asked with concerned eyes.

I giggled. "Yes I'm positive, and no I'm good."

Today's treatment is supposed to be about two and a half hours and the doctors told me they will keep me here for about four weeks! I don't see why! But okayyyyy.

"Here." Jade said as she walked in the room with a pink and black teddy bear.

"Is this for me?" I said as I reached out and gently took it from her. The bear was medium size with the name Ke'mo sewed onto its stomach.

"It was at the gift shop. It's for kids going through Chemotherapy. I thought you might like it." She shrugged.

I smiled as I hugged the bear. "I love it. Thanks Jade."

She gave a side smile as she pulled Tori up from her seat and sat down letting Tori sit back down in her lap.

"The chair was more comfortable." Tori complained playfully.

"Oh so what are you trying to say? That my legs are boney and uncomfortable?"

"I didn't say that-"

"-Idiot."

"Will you stop calling me that!" Tori yelled as I laughed.

Jade smiled as she leaned up and gave Tori a soft kiss on her lips.

"Aww." Said with my eyes partly open because I was falling asleep.

Tori chuckled. "Get some rest Sunshine, we'll still be here when you wake up."

I rolled my eyes under my closed eye lids. _Of course they would be here, they never leave!_

* * *

"_Okay now we add 2 cups of water! You got the water!?"_

"_Yes!" _

"_Ok poor it in there Sunshine!"_

_I laughed as I threw the water on her instead._

_She stopped as she looked at herself before she looked back up at me; a small smile creeping onto her face. That's when I took off running._

"_Oh you better run!" She yelled as she chased me around the house and back into the kitchen where she caught me. She held onto me with one arm as I screamed and laughed for help. She grabbed the sink dish sprayer and started to spray me with it with the coldest water._

"_Mom stop! It's cold!" I scream as I pushed her trying to take it from her._

_She ended up spraying up making it rain all over both of us and onto the floor before she turned it off. _

"_Oh my gosh we are soaked!" She laughed as she stood up pulling me up too but we both fell again because the water made us slip._

_She laughed. "Maybe we should crawl out!" She suggested and I agreed. _

"_Get on my back."_

_I did as I was told and sat on her back as if she was a horse._

"_You're heavy for a 6 year old Sunshine! Lose some pounds!" She teased as she started to crawl out of the kitchen. _

_We made it to the living room which she then rolled over making me fall off of her and onto the soft carpet._

_I laughed. "I love you mommy."_

_She tapped my nose. "I love you to Sunshine and I always will."_

* * *

"Sunshineeeee, wake upppp!"

I opened my eyes slowly to a bunch of bright hospital lights.

I heard a huge sigh. "Hey, you feel okay?"

I had a headache out of this world and I was so cold. "Mhm." I stated as I rubbed my eyes. I opened them again to see Evelyn sitting in the same seat Jade & Tori were in before I fell asleep.

"You scared me there. You wouldn't wake up."

I looked over at Evelyn confused. "Where did Tori and Jade go?"

"They went home a little while ago."

"What? What time is it?"

"8:35 pm." She said as she rubbed my arm.

"Whatttt? I just went to sleep like a minute ago. It was only noon."

"You've been sleep since I got here which was about 4. The doctors said you slept through Chemo and everything. Which everything went great by the way." She smiled. "Did you not get any sleep last night?"

"Yes I did. I slept well."

She chuckled. "Well now you are going to be up."

I smiled but I don't think I'll be up. I'm still so sleepy. I really just want to go back to sleep now.

"How's Kulado?" I asked.

"He's fine. Beck brought him and Roxy by earlier, but you were still asleep and we didn't want to wake you up."

"What about mom. Did you ever go look for her?" I asked remembering the dream I had.

She looked down as if my words just cut a knife into her. "Yeah I found her."

"You did!" I said in the most excited voice I could muster but I just didn't have the energy.

"Yes."

"Is she coming?"

She shook her head. "No. But she did tell me something."

"She did, what?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"She told me to tell you that she loves you so much."

I smiled. "She did?"

"Mhm, she did and I love you so much too."

"I love you too Evelyn." I said opening my eyes to look at her. She looked hurt though. She looked scared. I could tell she has been crying and I hope it wasn't over me.

"Why have you been crying?"

She shook her head. "Nothing gets passed you does it?"

I smiled again.

She reached into my hair and pulled out the red flower. "This is moms isn't it?"

I nodded.

She smiled as she placed the flower in my hand. "She'll be home soon Sunshine. Don't worry okay."

I nodded as my eyes closed again. "I just wish mom was here now. I miss her so much..."

"She will be soon okay, don't worry." Evelyn said as her voice cracked. I wanted to sit up and hug her and tell her it's going to be okay, but I just don't have it in me.

"Get some rest okay. I'll stay here with you tonight." She said as she kissed my forehead.

I nodded before I drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

I sat in my room as I held on tight onto one of Sunshine's stuffed animals. I hate that she's in the hospital. I hate that she is so sick. Me and Bailey went to see her again today, but she slept the entire time we were there and I didn't want to wake her. She looked so sick. She didn't look that bad yesterday. Is that what Chemo does to you?

A single tear fell from my eye.

Why does it have to be her that has to go through this? What has she ever done to anybody? It's always the good ones! You never hear a story about a serial killer getting Leukemia and looking miserable and having to stay in the hospital for fucking ever now do you?

I just want her here. I wish none of this has to happen. I want her to get better as soon as possible so we can forget all this mess ever happened.

I love Sunshine so much. She's everything to me. She's always been there for me, and I've always been there for her, or at least I try. I don't know what I'd to without her in my life. She is my love. She's my life. Without her, I don't have one.

I heard the door open slightly. "Shiloh you sleep?" I heard a whisper through the door, but I couldn't make out if it was Jade or Tori.

"No." I said back.

The door opened more before I heard it close again and within seconds I felt a body on the bed next to me and an arm wrapped around my waist.

"You okay?" This time I made out the voice that belonged to Jade as she sat her chin on my shoulder.

I sighed. "No."

"Is it Sunshine?"

"Naw it's Rainy." I said in a stupid mock voice.

"Hey, watch it." She said as she sat up.

I sighed again as I sat up as well before I leaned against the headboard.

"It'll be okay kiddo." She said as reached over and put some hair behind my ear.

"I know. I'm just worried I guess. Upset that someone like her would have to go through this. You wonder why? You know."

She nodded. "I know. Everything will be okay soon though okay. I don't want you worrying and stressing over this."

I nodded.

"I love you Shiloh."

"I love you too mom."

The mom word must have touched her heart because she gave a heartwarming smile before she reached over and pulled me into a tight warm hug. "You want to come sleep in the room with us?"

I nodded into her hug. I mean since I was the only one in the house besides them, why not?

We both scooted off of my bed and walked hand in hand to her room where Tori was laying down reading a book.

"We have company tonight." Jade stated as she closed the door behind her and let go of my hand.

Tori smiled as she took off her reading glasses. "We do." She pulled back the covers. "Well c'mon." Tori stated with a smile.

I smiled as I ran over to the king sized bed and hopped on top. Tori put her book aside as she scooted further under the covers as Jade climbed in on the other side. She pulled the covers over me and Jade as she put my head on her chest and put her arm around me.

She gave me a kiss on my head. "I love you Shiloh. Everything will be okay."

Jade reached over and turned off the light before she scooted closer to us wrapping her arms around me as well.

I felt like a child again. I haven't slept in the room with my parents since I was younger when I would have a scary dream or it was a loud thunderstorm. They always made me feel safe and I feel safe now. I know everything will be okay. I feel I don't have to worry anymore.

_And I won't worry. Sunshine is strong. She'll make it through._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review! :)**


	26. I Can't Take This

**_Sorry guys I didn't get a chance to proof read I'm very very busy at this moment in my life but I did hurry and get this Chapter up. Sorry for the missed day and any typos I will fix them as soon as I can. Enjoy. _**

* * *

Chapter 26

_I Can't Take This_

**[Bailey's POV]**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

I reached over and hit the alarm clock to turn it off before I sat up and stretched.

I threw my covers off and walked lazily to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for school.

After I showered and finished up getting ready I walked down the hall to my mother's room and gave a soft knock.

"Mom are you up! I'm ready!" I got no answer.

I opened her door to see the room empty before I walked back down the hall to the living room.

"Mom!" I yelled out again, but still no answer.

_Great, I'm going to be late again._

I walked into the kitchen to see a note posted onto the fridge.

_Bailey,_

_Your keys are on the counter. Car is fixed. I had to leave out early today. I have to grade all those annoying papers…I don't think I'll ever give handwritten assignments again…or I can get you to grade them? Anyways, there. Bye._

I smiled as I snatched my keys off the counter. I've missed my car and how the hell she got it fixed just this morning is a mystery, because it damn sure wasn't working last night.

_**New Text Message**_

_**Sender: Marcus**_

Marcus: Good Morning

Me: Good Morning to you.

Marcus: Are we still on for lunch Saturday?

Me: Yep. Yep….just wondering…why did you make the lunch date so far away?

Marcus: Lol, well since we are at school during the day I figured it would be hard to have lunch with you.

_Oh yeah! Duh Bailey! You sound so stupid!_

Me: Oh, yeah duh, right.

Marcus: Are you at school yet?

Me: No, not yet. My mom got my car fixed. I'm about to be on my way.

Marcus: Ok great. Don't text and drive. Text me after school. I'll see you around. Have a good day.

Me: Thanks Marcus, and you too.

I smiled. _He's so sweet._

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"Shiloh c'mon babe, wake up, got to get ready for school." I heard Tori say as she gave me a small shake.

I opened my eyes to see titties in my face. _Whoa._

I lifted my head to realized I was laying on Jade's chest with my arm tight around her like she was a huge snuggle bear. I have to admit she's pretty comfortable.

I sat up and stretched. I hate mornings, I'm definitely not a morning person.

"Jade wake up!" Tori yelled as she threw a pillow at her.

"Nooo you're too heavy to be riding a ponyyy. Get the ant sprayyyy" Jade said in her sleep as she turned over.

Tori and I looked at each other before we busted out in laughter.

"Jade! Wake up!"

She instantly sat up with her eyes wide open as if somebody just threw water on her.

"What were _youuuu_ dreaming about?"

"My little pony?" Tori teased.

"Dude, there was this kid who was like green giant trying to ride this pony at the fair, and we were in line and I was with Stallone, but she looked like Roxy and she was like 7 years old and everybody was screaming that the ants were about to attack while people ran around with butterfly nets.. it was just crazy." She said as she scooted off of the bed.

"What kind of crazy things go on in your brain when you sleep!?" I asked.

She shrugged before she turned to Tori. "Good morning idiot." She smiled.

Tori frowned. "Whyyyy do you keep calling me that? I'm not an idiot!"

Jade started talking in a southern accent. "Oh I'm not an idiot, I'm just a sweet ole girl from Kentucky named Victoria West. I'm the smartest in town." Jade smirked.

"I. Don't. Talk like that! Don't start that again!"

Jade stood up and gave Tori a kiss on her cheek. "I love you." She said in a sweet voice as Tori smiled. "I love you too."

"Idiot." Jade said as she walked off to the bathroom as Tori gave her an evil eye.

I laughed. "You guys are really dumb…"

"Go get ready!" Jade yelled at me from the bathroom in which I obeyed.

_**New Text Message**_

_**Sender: Roxanna**_

_Roxy? Why the hell is she texting me?_

Roxanna: Hey Shiloh. How are you?

Me:…..I'm fine Roxy thanks for asking.

Roxanna: I just wanted to check up on you, you know with Sunshine being in the hospital and all.

_That's sweet of her…_

Me: Thanks for checking. I'm doing fine. How are you?

Roxanna: I'm good. College is wearing me out though.

Me: Well it is college lol.

Roxanna: I slick miss high school. I wish I could go back. Enjoy it while it last Shiloh!

Me: Lol. I am enjoying it. You know I haven't seen you much lately, well most likely because Stallone moved out, but do you guys even hang out anymore?

Roxanna: (Frowning emoticon) Well ever since she started dating Evelyn we have been kind of falling off. We are not as close as we use to be.

Me: But she started dating her forever ago…

Roxanna: It was forever ago when we just really hung out together, but I kind of messed up our friend ship too, so I can't complain.

Me: ooooh, right. Well I'm never doing anything, if you want to just hang out sometimes we can.

Roxanna: Aww thanks Shiloh, that would be cool.

Me: Mhm.

Roxanna: Well that's all. I just wanted to check on you. See you around.

Me: See you Rox and thanks.

After I got ready for school I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Jade put a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"No syrup?" I asked as I looked at the dry pancakes.

"Who do I look like? Get up and go get the syrup if you want some."

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the cabinet and pulled down the syrup before I walked back to my seat.

"Where's Tori?"

"Shower." She said as she sat down across from me. "So how's school going?"

"Fine, nothing new."

"You know Trina called me, she said you walked out of her class."

_Wow she really called her…._

"She was yelling at me for no reason, and I just couldn't take anymore."

"I know Trina can be….obnoxious sometimes, but she's still your teacher Shiloh. When she tells you to do something, do it."

"Dude! She was yelling me telling me to stop talking! I wasn't even talking!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

I instantly shut up. Jade sounded as if she was two seconds away from smacking me across my face.

"I don't want to hear that you're acting up in school. You know better then to walk out of class."

"I didn't walk out she told me to leave." I said in a calmer voice.

"But you talked back."

_Why is she making such a big deallll!?_

"Ok, I'm sorry. Got damn." I said as I stabbed my fork in my pancake. My eyes got wide as I just realized what I just said and having Jade already on the edge wasn't a good time to say that.

"Excuse me?" She said as she stood up.

I kept my head down but didn't move a muscle.

"Jade I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean…"

**SMACK**

"Jade!" Tori scream as she ran over to her pushing her out of the way. "Why did you do that!?"

My face stung so bad. Jade hasn't slapped us in years. She stopped doing it. I guess she figured it was wrong or something, but why would she do it now? I barely even did anything.

Jade looked over at me and shook her head. "I..i don't know. I'm sorry." With that she walked out of the kitchen.

_What the hell!?_

"Shiloh, are you alright?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, she's been acting a little weird. Someone called her earlier and she's been pissed since. She won't tell me who it was." She rubbed my face. "Get to school before you're late. I'll talk to her. We'll see you when you get home okay."

I nodded again as I walked into the living room. I reached up and grabbed my keys before someone grabbed my arm and jerked me around. Jade wrapped her arms around me tight as she gave me a kiss on top of my head. She finally let me ago. "I'll see you when you get home." She said before she turned to walk up the stairs.

_What the hell?_

* * *

**[Beck's & Jade's Text]**

Beck: Hey Jade, it's really been worrying me the past few days. We have to find Cat and I need your help. The thought of leaving her out there….I just can't.

Jade: Beck.

Beck: yeah?

Jade: Get to the hospital.

Beck: Why? Is everything okay?

Jade: Beck just come now.

Beck: Alright I'm on my way. You're kind of scaring me though, is everything okay?

Jade: No Beck.

Beck: What do you mean no?

Jade: Beck please, just come now.

Beck: I'm on my way.

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"Soooooo tell me about this Marcus?" I said as I playfully punched Bailey in her arm during lunch.

She blushed as she shook her head. "He's just a friend."

"A friend, really? I don't believe that?" Our friend Genesis said as she crossed her arms on the table.

"Well he is."

Bailey has been texting this guys named Marcus all day at school for the past few days. I can tell she's really into this guy even though she keeps telling us she's not. I think a boyfriend would be good for Bailey right now. She's always in her house. Some lovin' will do her some good!

"A friend with benefits." Daren stated as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Daren really? Shut up." Genesis said as she threw a piece of food at him.

I rolled my eyes. "So when can we meet hmmmm?"

She shrugged. "Whenever I guess. He's just my friend guys."

"He's just my friend guys." I mocked.

She laughed. "I'm serious."

**DING, DING, DING**

"I'll see you guys later!" Bailey smiled as she hopped up and skipped off.

"She's super happy."

"I know right." I said as I stood up. "Well got to get to Vegas class." I rolled my eyes.

"I wish I had a class with my aunt. I bet you get away with a lot."

"Sike." I said as I walked away. "See you later."

"See you."

I walked to my class with my head down. I hate being in Trina's class. It just messes up my whole day.

_**New Text Message**_

_**Sender: Jade**_

Jade: Shiloh.

Shiloh: I'm in Vegas class. You're going to get me in trouble. Don't want to get smacked again now do I?

I texted fast with a made face.

Jade: Shiloh baby I'm sorry.

Shiloh: Mhm.

Jade: Are you going to the hospital when you leave school?

Shiloh: Yea, duh. Why?

Jade: Come home first okay.

Shiloh: Whyyy? I really don't have gas for that.

Jade: Shiloh, come home first. Don't argue with me right now okay. Baby, come home.

Shiloh: Is everything okay?

Jade: Just come home.

The rest of class I was worried out of my mind. I texted Sunshine 5 times and still have yet to get a reply.

_Why would she tell me to come home first? Why wouldn't she tell me if everything was okay? What is going on? Maybe I'm just worrying to much. Maybe she just needs me t stop at the store. Well she would of told me right? _

I raced home running a light on the way, but I didn't care and the police didn't seem to care either. I pulled up in the driveway and hopped out of the car before I ran to the front door and busted in.

In the living room sat everyone and I mean everyone. Beck sat with Roxy as he held Kuldao in his arms. Stallone held Evelyn close as her face was buried in her chest. Andre sat in the back by himself while Tori and Jade sat together on the end of the couch.

I dropped my bag.

I watched as Jade and Beck stood up. Jade turned to Beck and nodded before Beck sat back down. She walked over to me and grabbed both my hands in hers.

"What's going on?" I said as my voice cracked. Deep down in the back of my mind I knew what was going on. I knew exactly what happened but my brain wasn't going to believe it.

"Shiloh, baby." Jade said as she squeezed my hands.

"Please don't-" I whispered as tears fell from my eyes.

"It was too much for her body to handle baby." Jade said as two tears fell from her eyes.

"Noo, nooo, Jade…" I whispered.

"She went to sleep last night and…"

"..and what Jade." I said more clear.

She turned away before she turned back to me.

"She didn't wake up this morning baby."

I let go of her hands as she cried. "I'm so, so sorry Shiloh."

I looked around the room as I saw everyone covering their faces and crying before I sprinted up the stairs with Jade calling after me.

I walked in my room and slammed the door before I slid my back down it.

_My heart had died. Everything I have come to love has been taken away from me. I can't take this. Why this? Why her? I can't go on without her. She was everything to me, my life, my love and now she's gone; forever._

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is sad. I cried as I typed it.**


	27. One Sad Day

**I know some of you guys are mad/upset about Sunshine, trust me I am too. But you know, it's what happened. It's their story not mine. I'm just here to tell it. Leukemia took our precious Sunshine...not I. Remember that. **

* * *

Chapter 27

_One Sad Day_

**[Shiloh's POV]**

_3 Days Later_

_Me: Do you like me or something Sunshine?_

_Sunny: I think so._

_Me: You think so?_

_Sunny: I don't know._

_Me: Sunshine!_

_Sunny: Yes?_

_Me: Yes you do?_

_Sunny: No. Yes? Can I help you?_

_Me: Are you, gay Sunshine?_

_Sunny: No. I'm not gay._

_Me: Then how can you like me?_

_Sunny: I have to be gay to like you?_

_Me: Well based on the fact that I'm a female yes._

_Sunny: Love has no gender._

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Shiloh, baby , you ready?" Tori asked through the door.

I stood in front of my mirror as I straightened out the back dress I wore. My make-up was darker than it needed to be and my hair was straightened down my back.

"I'll be right down." I said in stern voice.

Today was Sunshine's funeral. My girlfriend's funeral. My love. My life. My everything's funeral. I hate funerals. I don't want to go. I told everyone I didn't want to go. I told them I will not go and they can't make me, but Jade won. She's making me go. She said I'll regret it if I don't but either way I just don't want to go. What is the point of funerals? To see a dead body that will never have a soul again. It's a tease. That's all funerals are. A tease. Just bury her why don't you? Why do I need to see a corps? She can't see me. She can't talk back to me. She can't tell me she loves me too. She's not here. She'll never be here again. So why bother looking at a dead body? Fuck funerals.

Everyone has been up my ass, but I push them away. I haven't shed a single tear and I'm not going to. Yeah it hurts. It hurts sooo bad, but cry? Cry? Cry for what? Crying won't bring her back to me now will it? Crying doesn't help shit now does it? I just want to hurt something. I want to kill Leukemia. I wish it were a person so I can kill it slowly and painfully. So I can torcher it for taking the life of someone so, so…amazing, so dear to me.

_I'm so fucking mad! _

I grabbed my hills off the floor before I opened my door roughly letting it slam into the wall behind it before I stomped down the stairs.

Jade and Tori stood in the living room as Jade fixed something on Tori's hair.

"You ready?" Jade asked as she turned to me.

"Don't it look like it?" I asked as I rolled my eyes and slipped on my shoes.

Jade sighed as she walked over to me and put my hair behind my ear. She put her cold hand on my face before she pulled me into a hug in which I pulled out of with a mugged face.

"C'mon." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the downstairs bathroom. She grabbed a rag and wetted it before she started wiping off some of my dark eye make-up and I didn't question why because I knew it was way too much. I literally made myself look like the devil. "There, now isn't that better?" She said as she turned me to the mirror.

I looked at myself. My skin was pale, my eyes were dark. I looked like I could play a perfect role of a possessed little girl. Why dress nice? Why look nice? Who will see me? Sunshine can't. Why bother?

"No." I said as I started to walk out of the bathroom, but she grabbed me.

"Shiloh, it's going to be okay."

I turned to her with the most evil look I could muster. _How could she say that?_

"It's going to be okay." I mocked. "Shut up Jade. I don't want to hear that today. Or ever. Those words are nothing but lies." I said before I pushed passed her and out of the bathroom.

"Trina & Bailey should be here any minute." Tori said as she checked the time.

I flopped on the couch. I can't believe Stallone isn't here. How the hell will she pick to be with her girlfriend over me? Fuck her too. I don't need her anyways. I don't need anybody. I just need me myself and I. Fuck the rest.

_I don't need anybody._

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

"There we go." Stallone said as she clipped the locket with the picture of my family in it around my neck.

I sat at my desk staring in the mirror. I didn't bother with make- up. My eyes are too puffy to even try. I didn't bother doing my hair, picking out clothes, washing myself, anything. Stallone and my cousin did everything for me this morning as if I was a new born baby.

I don't have the strength, the motivation to do anything. I just want to lay down and die. If it wasn't for Kulado I would kill myself and I wouldn't think twice about it. I can't stop crying. I can't stop hurting. It hurts. It's a pain I've never experienced and I just….it hurts sooo badddd.

I tried not to cry but the tears flow anyways. It's been nonstop since the morning she left. I can't get the moment out of my mind. It just keeps replaying and replaying itself no matter how hard I try to not think about it.

_I woke up and glanced at my phone to check to the time which read 6:23am. I glanced over at Sunshine who was still fast asleep before I stood up and walked over to her. There was an extra tube that was taped to the side of her face and went up her nose that wasn't there before I went to sleep last night. I'm guessing the doctor came and did that while I was sleeping._

_I kissed her on her forehead before I walked out of the room and down to the cafeteria where Stallone sat texting on her phone. She had came and stayed with me that night after she got off from her job._

_I went and sat down next to her before she put her arm around me. _

"_Good morning." She smiled._

"_Morning." I sighed as I took a sip of her orange juice _

"_Sleep well?"_

_I shrugged. "It was okay. When did you wake up?"_

"_About 45 minutes ago. I had to make a couple phone calls and I didn't want to wake you guys up so I came down here."_

_I nodded before I snuggled into her. We sat like that for a few moments before I backed away and stood up._

"_We should get back. I don't want her waking up thinking I left her." I said._

_Stallone smiled. "She knows you didn't leave her Evelyn." She said as she stood up._

_We walked hand in hand slowly back down to her room which was a nice walk away from the cafeteria. _

_We turned the corner to go to her room and the closer we got I noticed doctors and nurses running in and out of her room._

_I let go of Stallone's hand before I ran over to the room and went inside._

_This is when everything seemed to move in slow motion as I got a glimpse of a doctor doing CPR on her while another kept shooting things up her I.V. as her machines went crazy._

_I started screaming and crying as a nurse took ahold of me and pushed me from the room closing the door in my face. I ran over to the glass window and looked through as I watched the doctors try to bring her back to life. _

_I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't stop screaming her name. Stallone held me tight but she was silent. I banged on the glass as tears streamed from my eyes like a river. At the last minute I glanced down at Sunshine's hand. I watched as her hand tightened around the red flower she held onto before it loosened letting the flower drop to the floor. _

_That's went I looked up again and the room was still. I then stopped screaming and everything was silent. Even though everything was quiet, to me everything was screaming louder than silence and I knew what was coming but in the back of my mind I didn't._

_What? What's happening? Why did they stop? _

_I watched as the doctor looked at his watch and then to the nurses before he stated something. The nurse replied as the doctor turned and hit the wall before he walked out of the room storming down the hall. I instantly ran back in as I looked at the nurses but I couldn't find any words._

"_We're really sorry Ms. Read-" Was all she got out before I busted out in a scream again as I ran over to my little sister and pulled her limp body up grabbing her into a hug. _

_I cried and cried as I held her and rocked her back and forth._

"_Sunshine pleaseee! Noo! Wake up! Wake uppp…this is not supposed to happen! What is happening!" I turned to the nurse with fury. "This your fault! This is all your fault! You didn't…you did! You did this! Ahhh!" I screamed as I held her tighter. _

_I felt a soft hand on my back in which I flinched away from. A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and tried to pull me away as another tried to unlatched my arms from Sunshine. I screamed as loud as I could and I held on as tight as I could but I was no match. The nurses pulled me off as Stallone held me back while they finished unhooking her and started to roll her away. I got loose from Stallone's grip and started to run after her again but Stallone quickly grabbed me again._

"_Noooooo! Pleaseeee! Pleaseee try again! Please trying again! Don't let her gooooo! Use anything! Bring herr back! You cannn it's a hospitalll! You doctor's aren't doing your fucking job! Pleaseeee don't take her from me! Don't take her from me! Pleaseeee anyoneee! Helpppppp! Helpp her! Pleaseee!" I cried desperately to any doctor that could hear me, but it was no use._

_My sister was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring her back._

"You guys ready?" My mom's brother said as he walked in the room.

"We will be down soon." He nodded before he closed the door behind him.

I looked down at my dresser and stared at the red flower of my mother's that Sunshine held onto so dearly.

I can't believe my mother isn't here. Everyone so desperately tried to find her for the past couple of days but she's absolutely nowhere to be found. The people at the crack house she was staying at claims they haven't seen her since almost 3 days ago and that she had left with some guy everyone calls Ryder.

My mother. She doesn't fucking deserve that title. Caterina Read. The woman who raised me is what she is. It's all she is. She's not my mother. She's nothing to me. If anything Jade and Tori are my mothers. At least they were and are always there. Caterina has been there all my life and she does this shit now!? She does it NOW!

I chuckled to myself.

She doesn't even know her daughter is no longer walking this earth. She's wasn't there for her. All Sunshine wanted was her mother. That's all she wanted before she died! That's all! Usually when people are sick they want this and they want that! But all…._all _she wanted was her mom and she wasn't…even…there.

I hope Catherina gets caught and that she rots in jail! I don't want to be her daughter! I don't want to be Evelyn Read. I'm Evelyn. Just Evelyn. Nothing else. I don't belong to her. I'll never forgive her! She not going to be at her daughter's funeral…I can't…I can't get passed that. I just can't. Ever.

Stallone wiped the tears from my eyes as she sat down beside me. She wrapped her arms around me and let my head fall onto her shoulder as I cried some more. She didn't say anything. She rarely has said anything mostly because there's nothing to say. She can't tell me everything is going to be okay, because clearly it's not and I'm so happy she isn't telling me bull crap. I'm glad because I don't want to hear it.

* * *

**[Bailey's POV]**

"Bailey where is my black studs!"

"Mom I really don't know okay." I said in a clam voice as she stood in my door way. She sighed as she walked back out of my room.

I sat on the edge of my bed in a black skirt and a black shirt to match. My hair was in a bun and my face had little make up.

I couldn't stop staring at a picture that I held in my hands of me and Sunshine one day we were at the skating rink. I just can't believe she is gone. I can't believe that I can't pick up my phone, dial her number, and her answer with a bubbly voice on the other end.

You wonder why this stuff happens to people like her. I mean it easily could have been me. I rather it had been me because not as many people would have been affected or even cared, but Sunshine. So many people loved her. So many people _love_ her. When I got the news I couldn't believe it. I cried and cried all night. She was literally my one and only best friend. She was so sweet, so caring. Ugh! It makes me sick this happened and out of all people!

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

I put the picture down as I walked out of my room and to the front door. I opened it slowly to see Marcus standing there in his suit and tie with flowers in his hand.

He stepped in slowly as I closed the door behind him. He handed me the flowers and I looked at him before I threw my arms around him and sobbed.

Marcus didn't even know Sunshine but yet he's here for her, for me. When I told him my best friend died he was here for me. He hasn't really much left my side and I'm glad I have him here.

My mom. She's….weird. She been acting weird. It's not her normal conceded self, but it's not her phase of kindness she's been showing me. It's something else. She hasn't cried, or if she has I haven't seen her do it, but she does seem upset and she has been here for me. For the first time my mom hugged me and held me close as I cried that night. She even let me sleep in her room.

"Hey are you ready? We have to meet Tori at her house-oh hey Marcus."

"Hello Ms. Vega."

"Yes we are ready." I said as I grabbed Marcus' hand.

She nodded. "Well c'mon lets go." She said as she motioned for us to walk out of the door.

_This is going to be one sad day._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	28. Cry Me a River

**Hey guys I thought I would just do another review shout out because I've seen some new reviewers and reviews do mean alot...so shout out to...**

_**Newsies73, MmiseryLovesSlash, lissfuller, Disastertology, AnimeRocker 101, Jeremy Shane, donttouchmommy, JadeLove , Azkadellio, Gilded butterfly, Forgotmylogin, Melody, Twistedminds-collide, Bunnies-Take-Over-The-Universe, jeri81798, PreviouslyUnknown, Jay, cherrprn4, Lissaaa23, Jay-time, Gabixoxo, Lollylucyx13, pyromanic7677, JessyRae, and all the Guest. I hope I didn't miss anyone!  
**_

**You guys are great. I thank you so much for your reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 28

_Cry Me a River_

**[Shiloh's POV]**

The church was pretty big and every seat was taken. I had no idea Sunshine knew so many people.

I kept my head down as Jade held on tight to my hand as we made our way to our seats which were reserved for family and close friends up front. Tori said on my left as Jade sat on my right. Bailey, Trina and Marcus were on the roll behind us while some of her family where on the roll in front of us.

"You can open your eyes, it's alright." Tori said as she rubbed my arms, but I just kept them closed as my head stayed down. I didn't want to look. Look for what?

After a few moments I finally got brave enough to take a quick glance up to see an all yellow and white closed casket before I threw my head back down.

_I don't want to be here._

The sounds of mourning could be heard all over the church especially from her family. I don't want to hear it.

_Crybabies. _

I put my head up just in time to see two men walk over and slide the flowers down that sat neatly in the middle of the casket.

I quickly put my head down again knowing they were about to open the casket.

_I don't want to see. I want to go home. I never wanted to come in the first place!_

Jade squeezed my hand. "Its going…I'm here for you." She whispered to me.

I closed my eyes and kept my head down for what seemed like eternity. Maybe if I stayed like this the funeral would be over soon and we can just go home, because there's no way I'm going to the burial. They can't make me.

"It's our turn baby. C'mon." Jade said as she stood up trying to pull me with her but I didn't move.

I shook my head. "I'm not going up there. You made me come you can't make me look."

Jade knelt down in front of me. "Shiloh we're here with you okay. You can hold onto me as tight as you want. You can cry, you can scream, you can take it out on me if you want. Just come. We are here with you." She said as she stood up again.

I hesitated before I just gave in. "Whatever." I said as I stood up. Tori stood as well and walked behind us as we made our way to the casket.

I kept my eyes closed so I hope Jade was leading the way. My heart started beating faster and faster and…I just can't look. She can't make me look.

I felt us come to a stop as two arms wrapped around me from the back.

"Open your eyes." Jade whispered in my ear and for some odd reason I obeyed.

There in the casket my loves lays. Her hair was down and curly with a white head band flower on top of her head. She wore a white dress with her hands folded neatly on her stomach.

Her face. Her beautiful face. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. She doesn't look dead. She doesn't look dead at all. She looks like she's just asleep. She looks as if I can tap her and say her name and she'll open her beautiful brown eyes and smile. But I know she can't. I know she won't. I want to try. Maybe she will.

I reached my hand out to touch her but Tori quickly grabbed my hand and kissed it before holding it in her own.

_She can't stop me._

I then reached out my other hand this time Jade gently grabbing it but she didn't pull it back. She just held on gently as if to guide me to where I can touch her.

I placed my hand on top of Sunshine's hand. It was freezing. She was so cold. I wanted to hug her and warm her up. I wanted to kiss her and tell her everything will be okay.

But I can't.

I then reached my hand up to touch her face but Jade wouldn't let me touch it. I tried harder in which her grip around my wrist got tighter letting me know she's not going to let me touch her face.

"Let go." I stated irately.

"Don't touch her face baby."

"I can do what I want." I stated more loudly.

Jade shook her head before she pulled me a step back.

I growled.

I stared at Sunshine's face. She looked so…fucking peaceful. Usually people in caskets look dead, they look pale and just unhappy. But Sunshine, she…she wasn't even pale. Her skin was the same tan color it always is. Her lips hold a small smile that makes small dimples appear on her cheeks.

She looks...happy. Like she's happy she's not here with us; that she's not here with me.

I took a step closer to the casket again as I roughly pulled away from Jade in which she came up behind me again.

"Will you back up off of me, got damn." I turned to her.

She tilted her head and sighed before she grabbed Tori's hand and they both took a few steps aside.

I put my hands on the edge of the casket as I just stared down at her.

"_Shiloh?"_

"_Yes?" I said as we swung on her back yard pouch swing._

"_Would you ever marry me?"_

_I turned and smiled at her. "Of course I would."_

_She smiled. "And have kids?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I want a little boy. What would we name him?"_

_I shrugged. "What's your favorite boy name?"_

"_mmmmm Hollywood!"_

"_Sunshine, baby that's not really a person's name."_

"_But I reallllyyyy like it."_

_I leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Alright. When were married we'll adopt a baby boy and name him Hollywood."_

"_You promise?"_

"_Cross my heart."_

I hit the casket as I forcefully turned around and sped back to my seat. I flopped myself down it in before I sat back and crossed my arms.

"Baby"

"-Shut up I don't want to hear shit."

After what seemed like eternity of viewing the body they finally closed the casket back in which Evelyn screamed and cried.

_I wish somebody would shut her up!_

A man took a mic and started talking about Sunshine. I didn't know who he was, I didn't care who he was. I didn't even listen. I just want to get out of here.

I closed my eyes again. I just want this all to be over. I just want to go home.

"Sunshine. Sunshine was our sunshine…." I opened my eyes.

_Stallone!?_

"…I've never in my life met somebody so….amazing. Amazing. That's what describes her. That girl was one of a kind I'm telling you. It makes you wonder…why her life had to be taken away from her so young. This girl would have done some amazing things in the future I know it."

She chuckled. "Sunshine was also a funny girl. I remember one time when she was over at the house and I was flipping through the channels and the remote wouldn't work so I was hitting on it. She came in and was like….'You know Stallone hitting the remote won't make the channels flip any faster'. And I was like 'I know I just need to change the batteries'…'Um no, you just need to get your butt up and use the buttons on the T.V.' So I stood up and walked over to the T.V. and started flipping through and then all of a sudden she used the remote to turn off the T.V. and said…'it's called changing the batteries Stallone'…and then she walked away. I mean that girl was something else. I know she's touched everyone's heart in one way or another, but nobody knew Sunshine the way Shiloh West has."

_She better not…_

"I mean….Sunshine's heart belonged to my sister. She knew a side of Sunshine nobody else did and I would like to ask for Shiloh to come up here and speak a few words if she doesn't mind." Stallone looked at me and smiled.

_No. no no no no. I was no prepared for this! I don't want to do this! Everyone is staring at me! Oh my gosh! I just want to leave!_

"Go on." Jade said as she tapped my leg. I shook my head. "No. I'm not going."

"What would Sunshine want you to do?" Tori asked.

I sighed as I stood up and made my way out of the roll and to the front.

"I hate you Stallone." I whispered before I took the mic. I knew she thought I was saying that I hated her because she just called me to the stage but that's only a quarter of the reason. I hate her because this whole time she's hasn't been here for me. She's been with Evelyn. Just because I'm not crying an ocean doesn't mean I'm not still hurt. It doesn't mean I don't want anybody there. Fuck her twice.

I looked around the room. "Uh..hi…."

_What the fuck am I supposed to be saying?_

"..for those of you who don't know me I'm Shiloh West…Sunshine's, girlfriend." I looked down at the casket before I looked up again. "Sunshine was the most…..you know what. Stop." Waved my hand and let it fall. "I'm not going to stand up here and tell you all these sob stories about her that's going to make everybody cry. No. It's not going to happen. All you people make me sick. You're all in here crying your eyes out. You cry babies…oh cry me a river why don't ya? Sunshine doesn't want this." I said gesturing to the whole church. "She specifically told me she hates the thought of someone crying over her. We had a death conversation who doesn't? She told me when she dies she doesn't want anybody crying a single tear. She doesn't want anybody to be hurt or mourn over her. Have you seen this girls face!" I said pointing to the casket. "She's smiling! She is still smiling! And you all have the nerve to be in her will all these salty tears and runny noses! She doesn't want that! I haven't shed a single tear and I'm not. I want to keep that smile on her face and crying isn't going to help that. I want everybody…scratch that…Sunshine wants everybody in here to suck it up. Put a smile on and go about your life. No more crying. Don't cry because it's over but smile because it happened that's something she taught me. Celebrate her life, keep her memory alive because that's what she would want and that's all I have to say." I put the mic down and walked back to my seat.

Some other person commented on what I said but again I didn't listen. I don't care what anyone has to say.

After a few more peopled talked I watched as Daren, Bailey, and Roxy walked up to the stage to sing a song.

_Great another mourning song….I just want to go home._

* * *

Daren:_ Sorry I never told you all I wanted to say_

_Now it's too late to hold you cause you've flown away_

_So far away_

Bailey:_ Never had I imagined living without your smile_

_Feeling and knowing you hear me_

_It keeps me alive, alive_

All: _And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day, eventually I'll see you heaven_

Roxy: _Darling I never showed you assumed you'd always there_

_I take your prance for granted_

_But I always cared and I missed the love we shared_

All: _And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day, eventually I'll see you heaven_

Daren: _Although the sun will never shine the same again_

_I'll always look to a brighter day_

_Bailey: Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep_

_You will always listen as I pray_

All: _And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day, eventually I'll see you heaven_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please! **


	29. A Decision That Will Change Me Forever

Chapter 29

_A Decision That Will Change Me Forever_

**[Jade's POV]**

_1 Week Later_

"Good morning Shiloh." I said as Shiloh walked into the kitchen before school. She completely ignored me as she went straight to the fridge and opened it pulling out a bottle of water.

"I said…good morning Shiloh."

"Mhm." She stated as she shut the fridge.

"Breakfast is ready. I made your favorite."

"I'm not hungry."

"Shiloh you have to eat something."

She looked around the kitchen before she grabbed a small apple and took a big bite. "I'm eating, you happy?" She tossed the apple out before she fixed the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "I'm gone, bye." With that she was out of the house.

I sighed.

"Just give her some time baby." Tori said as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my back.

"She's just…not my daughter. That's not Shiloh."

"She'll come around. She's still hurt. We all are."

I turned around and gave Tori a soft lingering kiss on her lips before I pulled her into a hug. "I love you so much Tori."

"I love you too Jade."

I can't even imagine life without Tori but too lose her….I would just die. I can't imagine the pain Shiloh feels right now. I don't know what it feels like to lose the love of your life. I don't want to know what it feels like. I wish there was something I could do for my daughter to make that pain go away, I really wish I could, but I can't. There's nothing I can do but be here for her as much as I can.

"I have to get to work, and so do you." Tori said before she kissed my nose.

I nodded.

After getting Tori out of the house I got myself together and ready to go too. I left a little early just so I could go spend a little time with Sunshine.

* * *

I sat with my knees to my chest as I stared down at the most beautiful gravestone I've ever seen.

_**Sunshine Denise Read**_

_**May 1, 2019 – October 10, 2035**_

_**You were indeed our sunshine and will be so dearly missed**_

_**May Our Beautiful Sunshine Rest In Peace **_

_**You Will Always Be In Our Hearts**_

Under the beautiful scrip words were three pictures of her that were engraved into the stone. On the left was a picture of Sunshine when she was 2 years old with a huge sunhat on while she held a sand bucket. On the right side was a picture of her when she was about 7 years old with her holding her hands to her chin and smiling. In the middle was a beautiful picture of her holding a red flower as she looked down at it with a small smile. The flower was the only thing on the stone that was in color. A bright rose red. She was beautiful.

"Sunshine…you are amazing. It's really not the same without you around. I miss your smile, I miss your laugh, I miss your hugs. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry babygirl I didn't know. If I had of taken you to the doctor sooner, maybe I wouldn't be sitting here right now….. I love you. I'll always love you. You're like a daughter to me."

"I'm so sorry about your mother. We told the police she was missing and they have a missing persons out for her. She still loves you Sunshine. I know you might not think she does, but she does. I'm so sorry she wasn't there. I'm so sorry she's not here. She doesn't even know Sunshine. How am I supposed to tell her? Well of course we have to get her mind right first….but it's just going to break her heart. I mean whose heart didn't this break?"

"Your sister really misses you. She hasn't left the bed since the funeral. She's staying with your uncle….yes the crazy one." I chuckled. "Hopefully she'll come around soon."

"Shiloh is so heartbroken without you. She's not the same person at all anymore. She never smiles anymore, she doesn't really talk much to anyone, she doesn't care about anything. Does that sound like Shiloh to you? No…not my Shiloh. Not your Shiloh either."

"I'm just blabbing away huh? Sorry… I just wanted to stop by." I ran my hand over the stone. "I miss you Sunshine." I kissed my hand before I put it to her picture. "Rest in peace beautiful girl."

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

I swear if I hear one more person tell me they are sorry for my loss soon someone will be sorry for their loss.

**DING, DING, DING**

I stood at my locker as I watched everyone scatter off to their classes, but fuck that. I didn't even want to come today. I definitely don't feel like going to class. I'm here that should be good enough.

I walked outside the building to a small area around the corner from the asphalt café. I dropped my bag before I leaned my back against the building letting my head lean against it as well.

I closed my eyes.

"_Hey Shiloh."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You ever wonder?"_

"_Wonder what?"_

"_Why the sky is blue? Do you think it's really clear like water is, but people think it's blue."_

_I smiled. "Sunshine you wonder too many things."_

_She smiled. "They say when you wonder you're wiser."_

"_Really? I've never heard that before."_

"_Because you don't wonder enough."_

"_How about we do a little less wondering and a little more…" I said as I met her lips letting my tongue slide between her parted lips._

_She giggled into the kiss before she pulled away. "I can do that." She smiled. "I still wonder what things can happen upstairs."_

"_Let's be wise and see." I winked._

"_My pleasure."_

"Hey!"

My eyes flung open before I turned around to see a girl and some guy standing beside me.

I lifted a brow.

"Hey you're uh, West."

I nodded.

"Heard about what happen to your-"

I lifted my hand. "Don't say a word about it."

She nodded. "I feel you on that."

I looked them over. They were no doubt goths. I mean full blown, all black, tattoos, piercings, chains, guy had a Mohawk.

I made a noise before I turned back around.

"So what you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

I turned back around and shot them a look. "Shouldn't _you_ be in class." I stated matter-of-factly.

"We're out here every day. You…not so much." The guy said as he took out something brown before he put it to his lips.

"Got a light baby?" He asked.

She reached into her pocket and handed him a lighter before she turned back to me.

"So I'm Rynina _(rie-ne-na)_ this is Vince." She said signaling to the guy with the brown thing in his mouth that he puffed then gave a small wave.

"So…West, what grade you in?"

"11th, you?

"Seniors baby." She said with a confidence.

"Yo puff, puff pass." She said as she snatched the brown thing from the guys mouth.

She took too puffs before she reached out to hand it to me.

"What is that?"

She laughed. "Funny, here you gon it hit or what?"

"Seriously what is that?"

Her eyes widen. "C'mon West you can't be serious."

I lifted a brow.

"It's blunt! Don't tell me you ain't smoked before?"

I shook my head.

Rynina laughed as she grabbed my fingers and put the blunt in between.

"Just inhale it. You'll feel good as hell."

I looked at her before I looked back down it the blunt. I know this is something I shouldn't be doing, but who gives a fuck. We only live once right?

I put the tip to my lips and inhaled and instantly started choking.

She laughed. "Beginners. We'll teach you how it works."

I nodded as I tried to catch my breath.

"You seem like a cool person, a goody-goody, but it's all good. You should chill with us sometimes."

I shrugged. _Why the hell not?_

"Okay."

She grabbed my hand before she grabbed a pen from her pack pocket. She started to write down a number. "That's my number, text only. So we are about to go. You wanna come or what?"

"Go where?"

"Rob a bank." Vince said.

Rynina hit him in his ribs. "Vince shut up." She rolled her eyes. "We don't rob _banks."_

"So where are we going."

She shrugged. "Ridin'…hell we don't know where we are going until we are there. You either rolling or you're not, but you if don't ride today you don't roll with us tomorrow. Understand….so pick?"

I knew these aren't people I should be with. They looked as if they were up to no good, but hell. What do I have to live for? We only live once right? Live life to the fullest right?

I looked around before I met her eyes again.

"Let's go."

_The decision I've made today may be a decision that will change me forever._

* * *

**Yes this is the end of _Louder Than Silenc_e...don't cry I'm not going to leave you guys hanging! This isn't how the story ends! There will be a sequel up tomorrow, but until then, tell me what you thought about this story!? I want to knowwwww! That means all you silent readers! **

**Anyways, thanks for following my stories, this last story will be the end of the series. Sad I know :( But there will be more future fictions for you guys. **

**So thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


End file.
